Naruto: Rewritten Legacy
by Naw-Roo-Toe
Summary: Discovering both his family and the Kyuubi, Naruto leaves Konoha for 6 years taking along two senseis. Besides that fact, this is basically how I would have made the 'Naruto' story line. Naruto x Harem. Thank you NP11 for the title.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AND IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE HAKU A GIRL AND KEPT HER AND ZABUZA ALIVE, ALSO I WOULD HAVE MADE THE STORY LIKE THIS FANFIC...ENJOY...NO FLAMES PLEASE**

A young boy was running through the streets as far and hard as his little legs could. His torn cloths flapped as he the boy ran, his untamable spiky blond hair flowed with the wind, his breaths was heavy, his bright blue eyes filled with tears flowing down his face, and the boy's cheeks held whisker like birthmarks three on each cheek. This young boy looked no older than six years was running for his life.

As the boy ran down the streets, alleys, and anywhere he could just to live and see the next day. A mob was the cause of all this. The mob was not huge nor was it small. The known mob was looked to be made from simple village folk of this village, Konohagakure, that wielded all sorts of objects in their hands, from sticks to pipes to dough rollers to bats.

"Look there is that demon spawn, down that alley!" yelled one of the villagers as he pointed towards the way with his pipe. The young blond boy looked in fear as he ran even more down the alley. He has been running for a while. "_These villagers wont quit, I hope I can make it"_ thought the young blond. He now ran out of the alleys and now was heading through the park. He looked back as he saw that no one was now following him.

The young boy found a spot next to a bush as he caught is breath. "_It's the same every year, every day...but...today...today...t-t-t-they looked like they wanted to k-k-kill me. Why? Why is that I am treated like this? Why am I called a curse, a monster, a... Demon?" _The young boy's train of thought was broken when he heard a woman yell, "There he is!"

The blond boy quickly turned to run when he collided into something. He fell to his little bottom and looked up. There he saw a man, a leaf ninja. The man was looking down at him, he had a smile on his face and said "Don't worry, I'm here to help." The blond was taken back by his words, dozens of thoughts ran through his simple young mind, "_Is really going to help? Is he one of those few people who will treat me as a person?"_ The boy was about to speak when suddenly he saw the man's smile again.

The boy looked at the smile, as it turned from happiness to a completely different look from what it was seconds ago. The now smile was very different and gave a murderous feeling, and his eyes, they gave an ice-cold glare towards the young boy. As the boy looked into the man's eyes he could feel the feelings the man had, there where only two, but the two where very powerful feelings. Anger and Hatred, that was what the leaf nin's eyes held.

Finally out of nowhere the leaf nin' s foot collided with the poor blond' s body which sent him a great amount of pain. "Did you really think I would help someone you?" the leaf shinobi scoffed and continued, "The day I help you is the day hell freezes over." The young blond was grasping his stomach which held the most pain. He coughed up a little blood while he listened to the man's rant.

Suddenly the leaf ninja pulled out a kunai. The blond saw the kunai and tried to run the other way. When he did he once again collided into something and fell back. The boy looked up and his eyes widened. There was a man with a bat and behind the man was the mob. The man which the boy ran into looked down to the blond and evilly smirked while tapping his bat in to his left palm.

"Now you shall pay for your sins Demon brat!" yelled the man with the bat. The mob drew closer to the blond. "Get ready to feel the pain we felt every night thinking of the ones you killed." yelled a woman as the mob drew even closer and slow started to surround the blond. The blond turned around preparing himself to run until he saw the leaf ninja twirling his kunai around his index finger, but that wasn't the only think that stopped the blond. On both on the leaf nin's sides where two more leaf ninjas which looked as if they to wanted the boy's life.

The middle shinobi laughed, "Nowhere to run Demon" The blond froze as he now realized, he was surrounded by the angry mob. "Welcome to hell, Demon Monster!" yelled a random villager as the man threw a rock at the boy. The rock connected with his forehead which now left a cut dripping blood down his face. The blond flinch and fell to the ground. "Ah!" was all the boy said until one of the leaf ninjas kicked his stomach. The blond fell to his side as pain was going through his stomach. He coughed up some blood and looked up to see the mob was closing in. The blond was about to get up and try to make a break for it, but sadly a man whacked his back with back with a lead pipe.

"Demon crap, stay down!." said the villager who whacked the boy. The young blond gave a small yelp as he fell back to the ground. Finally the mob started the attack. The small blond was kicked at hit everywhere by sticks, pipes, stones, kicks, punches, and bats. During the beating, the blond curled into a ball and covering his tiny head as he took all the pain while many villagers cursed him and many questions ran through his mind at the same time...

"Take this Demon brat!" Yelled an enraged man as he beat the child with a stick. "_Am I really a Demon?" _thought helpless blond. "EVIL HELL SPAWN!" yelled a woman. "_It makes no sense, what have I done?" _again the boy asked himself. "Now do you feel all the pain you caused us to have?" the shinobi with the kunai said as he slowly drew closer to the young boy. "_Have I really caused this much pain to these people, but how? I 'm just a 6 year old child?" _the blond was now starting to blackout. As his vision faded he heard all the insults of the mob...

"Die Demon!"

"See you in hell bastard!"

"MONSTER! MONSTER! That is what you are, a MONSTER!"

"You took our family for and now we'll kill you in exchange!"

Those where some of the things the young one heard. Is vision still faded and everything was getting fuzzy, he saw the shinobi with the kunai twirling around his index finger slowly approach him. The leaf nin stopped half way and smirked as he said, "Now this is the end, Kyuubi" The blond heard that and saw him through the kunai at him everything slowed down as he thought one last thing before blacking out, "_Kyuubi? why did he call me Kyuubi? Like it matters, good-bye old man I am a burden to you and to the village no more." _Finally with his good-bye the boy now know as Naruto blacked out.

**UNKNOWN AREA**

Naruto, now laying down on his back slowly opened his eyes only to see nothing but a light shinning down on him. Naruto laughed as he talked to himself, "So this is what happens when you die...BORING!" Naruto slowly stood up as he looked to his left and to his right. "Kuso, nothing. I guess there really isn't a giant bowl of infinant Ichiraku Ramen, damn I guess I should apologize to Hokage-jiji-san for yel..." Naruto suddenly stopped mid-sentence and started to cry. "Ojiji-san, Ichiraku-jiji-san, Ayame-chan, I'll never see them again" Naruto was now sitting with is knees to his chest and hugging them as he continued to cry until he heard as whisper.

"Naruto" the whisper was soft and a little creepy. Naruto looked to both of his sides quickly.

"Naaaarruuuutooo" the whisper continued but was a little louder this time. "W-w-w-who's there?" Naruto replied as he was slowly getting scared.

"Naaarrruuuutooo." The mysterious voice continued and ended with a low laugh. "If this is a joke it's not funny!" Naruto was now standing up and preparing to run.

"Naruto...I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!" the voiced echoed and at that point Naruto sped right off in any direction.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto cried out as he ran with his eyes shut. "Why?" the voice asked back. "Cuz your scaring me, OOF!" At that point Naruto ran full speed into something, it felt like a fence.

"Aw damn it even in death I feel pain. What, the dead are going to beat me too?" Naruto said out loud as he rubbed the side of his skull.

Naruto suddenly heard laughter only this time it was coming from in front of him. "W-what?" he asked himself. In front of him was a giant cage and on the bars was a piece of paper with the words "SEAL" on it.

Naruto stood up and looked at the seal for a couple of seconds and asked himself "What in the hell is this?" He had a confused look until he walked up to the bars and grabbed a hold of a bar in each hand then looked closely into the cage.

"Boo!" a giant red orange fox's face with a evil grin appeared in front of his face and sacred the HOLY SHIT out of the poor six year old. Naruto fell to his butt and looked back at the Fox with pure fear in his eyes. Naruto was frozen in his spot as wanted to scream but was unable to move anything. The Fox noticed this and decided to slowly move it's claws towards Naruto. Through Naruto's eyes, as the claws drew closer he started crying and curled into a ball and screamed to the fox, "Leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong, sure I pulled a couple of pranks but it was for the attention. Please I haven't got anything. Don't hurt me." Naruto was now in a full blown tear fest. He let out everything in the tears, all the pain he had, the lonely feeling, the anger, sorrow, and the empty feeling he had.

As Naruto cried, the claw stopped and went back into the shadows and out of the shadow came a giant fox slowly walking towards the crying boy. As it got closer, red flames quickly engulfed the fox for a couple of seconds and when the flames disappeared there stood a beautiful woman. The woman had long red-orange hair which looked silky smooth all the way down to her waist, her eyes were light red that glowed with the intensity of a flame, she wore a white kimono which had falling sakura leaves design on it, and even though she wore the kimono, you could tell she had a very beautiful, slender, and sexy body.

The woman finally reached Naruto and noticed that he was still crying. The woman had a look of regret on her face. She crouched down, stuck her hand out, and touched the boy's hair, lightly stroked it, and said "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun I guess I got carried away." Naruto instantly stopped crying and slowly looked up.

Naruto looked up and gasped. "B-beautiful" He suddenly blurted out and blushed pink from embarrassment. The woman stopped stroking him and smiled as she took her arm back into the cage, "Why thank you Naruto-kun." He blushed a deeper shade of pink because he never expected the woman to thank him. "_Huh? Why is she being nice to me? Isn't she going to run or scream or something? Wait, what is a nice woman like her doing here?" _Naruto thought. The woman giggled, "Why wouldn't I be nice to you Naruto-kun and why would I run away from a sweet person as yourself?" Naruto looked back at her confused. "What? How did you do...who are you, are you Kami?" Naruto asked the woman before him. The woman giggled. She got on her knees and gave Naruto a quick stroke on his head and began to explain things.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I guess you want some answers now huh?" the woman asked. Naruto nodded quietly.

"Well for starters I guess I'll tell you where we are. This may sound crazy but we are in your mind." the woman explained as Naruto just looked at her.

"Okay...WAIT...WHAT!!!!" Naruto's expressions changed from unmoving to thinking to a full blown Donkey face(confused).

The woman laughed out loud at Naruto's antics. "Yes Naruto-kun it is very shocking, we are in you mind or as how I call it Naruto's Mindscape!" the woman said in a cheery voice. Naruto just looked back at her with slight confusion, "Okaaaaay then...who are you and why are you here?" Naruto asked the woman back. When the woman heard the last question she tensed up, luckily Naruto did not notice her reaction. "_Oh-boy, how am I going to explain this, I am a Demon Queen, SHIT! Well I'm still not married nor have I even made any actual attempt to even find a mate. DAMN IT I HAVEN'T HAD MY FIRST KISS YET, WHAT IN THE 9 LEVELS OF HELL?" _as the so called Demon Queen continued her inner rant she was oblivious of the young blond lad trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Naruto quietly called out to the Demon Queen. No answer. "Excuuuuuse me." he continued with on success. "Heeeeey!" Naruto was now a little annoyed at the woman. "Oi Baka!" Naruto was now just plain frustrated. He scratched his head trying to think of a way to get the woman out of her deep thought. Naruto suddenly perked up and remembered something Old man-Hokage told him sometime a ago.

FLASHBACK

Naruto and the Hokage where sitting outside of the Ichiraku ramen stand. A 5 year old Naruto happily ate his 9th bowl of ramen while enjoying a little life talk. "Now Naruto what you said to my secretary was not a very nice thing to do." the Hokage stated to the young ramen-eating machine. "Why? she was being mean to me, the lady asked if I wanted something to eat, of course I accepted cause free food right? Anyway, right after my answer she told me to shut up and also said that a bastard, whatever that means, like me doesn't deserve food." As Naruto finished his short story he continued to devourer his now 11th bowl. The Hokage looked at the young boy as he thought to himself "_why do these people treat the poor child like this. What has he done, he is only 5 and so pure even with all the hate sent towards him." _Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto even if she did do that you should show here respect, and I'm sure calling a woman an Old-Fart bag is not a form of respect." Naruto looked back at the Hokage, "Why?" he asked. Sarutobi smiled "Because women are stronger than men." "But all the best shinobi in the world that I know are men and they have really great ninjutsus and taijutsus." Naruto debated. "Ah but Naruto that may be true but in life women goes through more obstacles than males." Sarutobi countered Naruto's sentence. "Like what?" the young blond asked curiously. "Easy, childbirth is one of the obvious and most common thought of..."He paused for a quick 3 seconds "...you do know where babies come from right." Naruto looked back at him " part, I know the women gives birth but I don't know how. Can you tell me?" Sarutobi started to sweat a little then answered back "I do but I'll tell you that later. Anyway since women go through extreme pain with birth you should show them respect, but if you need to get attention of a women calling her old will help. Be warned if you do Naruto, be prepared to feel the wrath of something even more terrifying than the Kyuubi, the wrath of a woman was called old." Sarutobi finished. "Okay I get it old man sheesh, women are special so treat them well." Naruto stated and began eating one last bowl. "Good." the Hokage was about to dig in his ramen when he noticed something was missing, his bowl of ramen. He turned to the blond "Oi you ate my ramen!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin "well you took so long and it was getting cold so..." Sarutobi growled "What did I just tell you about respect?" Naruto grinned "You told me to respect **WOMEN** old-man!" Sarutobi just sighed.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto took a deep breath preparing him for the wrath of a woman, "Oba-chan! I'm waiting for an answer!" the woman snapped out of her inner rant and looked at the blond with fire in her eyes, literaly, "DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME. A. GRAM-" She was cut of but Naruto who continuously bowed in respect while saying, ashikarazu with each bow. "Gomennasai, you where spacing out for a while and I still have some questions. I'm sorry" Naruto bowed at the end.

The woman looked back at the blond with much surprise, "_well that was unexpected, wait, no it wasn't he must have remembered that talk with the Hokage, I must have missed the flashback while deep in though about...my love life...damn I need to find a suitable husband." _The woman finally took notice of our blond hero again "So, where was I? Oh-yeah, we are in your mindscape." Naruto looked back at her sternly "Arigato already know that, could you please tell me who you are and why you are here?" The woman sighed again.

"Naruto-kun do you know the story of how the Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked your village 6 years ago?" the woman asked. "Of course I do, it was killed by the Yondaime, but in the process the Yondaime was killed shortly after the battle. Everyone knows the story." Naruto answered back. The woman wasn't surprised when she heard that version of the story "Well part of it was right Naruto-kun." the blond was confused from her answer. "I don't get it? What do you mean by _that version_ and how is this related to anything?" The woman had a serious face as she looked back at Naruto. "This story is important to this situation as the Hokage is to Konoha." Naruto's eyes widened but stayed silent. The woman smiled "Naruto-kun, the shortened version of the real story is...while the Kyuubi was attacking the village the Yondaime appeared. The fought for a short while until the Yondaime suddenly made some seals and a Shikigami appeared. The Yondaime made a deal with the Shikigami, he exchanged his very own life to seal the Kyuubi. The Yondaime seal the Kyuubi into an infant child. Now six years later the holder of the Kyuubi stands before me, yes Naruto-kun you are the child that was used for the sealing. Finally before you ask, no you are not the demon you are just the container no matter what anyone says, Naruto-kun"

Motionless, that's what Naruto was for a couple of minutes until he asked "b-b-but that if all that is true don't I know anything about it and how do you know all this? Who are you?"

"My name is...Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Kitsune"

**A/N: DAMN IT WRITING A FANFICTION IS HARD, PLEASE GO EASY IF YOUR HERE TO FLAME. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. SO DON'T EXPECT SOME "A GRADE" WORK. IF I CONTINUE WITH THE FIC I WANT SOME REVIEWS WITH NARUTO'S PAIRING SUGGESTIONS I ACCEPT ALMOST ANY PAIRING (NO YAOI, NARUTO/HINATA, OR NARUTO/SAKURA) **

**BYE-BYE! **

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY THEN I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT NARUTO'S PAIRING IS GOING TO BE, BUT THE STORY IS STILL KIND OF EARLY MAYBE I'LL THROW SOME VERY LIGHT HINTS WITH THE NARU-GIRLS ONCE IN A WHILE. THE TITLE MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE FOR NOW BUT THE PLOT WILL SLOWLY START.**

LAST TIME

_Motionless, that's what Naruto was for a couple of minutes until he asked "b-b-but that if all that is true don't I know anything about it and how do you know all this? Who are you?"_

"_My name is...Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Kitsune"_

CHAPTER 2

Kyuubi stood there watching Naruto nervously, waiting for a reaction from him. "N-Naruto-kun are you all right?"

Naruto just stood there in deep thought. Kyuubi decided not to pry into Naruto's business. "_So the story that I was told was a lie? Hokage-jijii-chan lied to me? My very own hero, the very person I wish to be like was part of the cause of my pain? And this person, this nice lady...is the Kyuubi? What the hell is happening, everything is mixed up."_

Finally Naruto snapped out of his deep thought and looked back at the Kyuubi "Kyuubi-san..." he looked at her in the eyes, "why? Why did you attack the village?" Kyuubi wasn't surprised that he wanted some answers, after being hated for an unknown reason since you could remember and suddenly meeting the reason face to face is some hell of shock.

Kyuubi sighed before answering, "Come in Naruto-kun, I'll tell you everything from the begining."

Naruto looked back at her as if she was crazy, "Anou...I think I'll take my chances here on this side of the cage."

Kyuubi was confused about why he wouldn't at least come in? Then it hit her, she just told him she is the Kyuubi No Kitsune. It was understandable that he felt uneasy about going into a cage with someone like her. "I understand Naruto-kun, you can stay there if you want. Although remember this, I am trapped in you by a special seal, therefore if you die I die. Even if I wanted to kill you I couldn't." She finished while closing her eyes and taking some deep breaths.

When Kyuubi opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Naruto on the same side of the cage with her. "Nani!? I thought you didn't trust me Naruto-kun."

He walked up to her and bowed, "I'm sorry, Kyuubi-san. I don't know much about seals or anything, but I am will to trust you." He ended with a smile.

Kyuubi was surprised that he was already willing to trust her, "Arigato Naruto-kun, but there is no need for apologizes. It is understandable because I am sure that meeting the Demon Princess of the Nine Levels of Hell is not an everyday thing."

"Princess? I thought you where Demon Lord or something." Naruto added.

"I'll explain that with the rest Naruto-kun. Let up go then." Naruto nodded as a sign of acceptance

The two figures walked for a short while until Kyuubi stopped, "Well this seems far enough."

Naruto was confused it looked the same as everywhere else except the cage was farther. "Ano, Kyuubi-san I don't see any thing different around here except the cage bars are farther from here."

Kyuubi grinned " Naruto-kun, I already told you that we are in your mind, right?" Naruto nodded "So since we are in your mind, you have full control of this entire place."

"I don't get it." Naruto replied

"Okay, try this then. Concentrate and think of a toy ball." Naruto nodded closed his eyes and did what he was told. Instantly a red bouncing ball appeared in front of Naruto.

"Cool, Kyuubi-san." said Naruto as he bounced the ball until he hit himself on the head.

"Very good Naruto, now to make the object disappear just think of it disappearing and it will." Kyuubi smiled as she his antics with the ball.

Suddenly Naruto stopped, "If I can make anything appear then I can have free ramen then, right?"

Kyuubi giggled a little "Sorry Naruto-kun. You are only half right, true that you can have free ramen but it will not fill you up nor will it have any taste."

Naruto's face turned into a sad one but quickly dismissed it as soon as he remembered why he was following Kyuubi. "So, what do you want me to do with this ability?"

"Well since you can make almost anything why don't me a nice cage with a great scenery."

"Hai Kyuubi-san, I got just the scenery in mind" he quickly concentrated an image from his head.

Suddenly the whole cage area transformed into a beautiful park area. There was a lake that help a pure blue color, many fishes in the lake could be seen, even if the fishes were fake they made helped make the lake look lively. The sky was clear and sunny with a couple of clouds in there. The land was covered with soft green grass all over like a blanket. A couple of fully bloomed sakura trees where placed all over. A breeze could be felt as it blew some of the sakura leaves across to enhance beauty of the scenery. And finally at the area that Naruto and Kyuubi where standing was a being shaded by a sakura tree with a blanket layed where they stood.

Naruto looked at the now beautiful 'park' as he turned to Kyuubi. "Just like I pictured it to be"

Kyuubi was speech less. She couldn't believe a child could think of something as beautiful as the park before her. "N-Naruto-kun, this place beautiful! Where on earth did you find a place like this.?"

Naruto gave her a foxy grin, "I didn't. I thought of a place that I would want to share with the ones I care about. It was simple as that!"

"Well Naruto-kun for a child of six you sure are romantic, huh?" Kyuubi smiled at him. "Just wait till you grow up, you sure will be a heartbreaker"

"What do you mean, Kyuubi-san?" Naruto looked at her with a clueless expression.

Kyuubi just giggled "I'll tell you when you when your a little older, although I'm pretty sure you'll find out yourself." She took a seat in a very formal form. (A/N: you know the position, legs curled under body as the person sits on their knees to their toes). Naruto followed except for the fact he just sat with his legs crossed.

"Alright Naruto listen up this may take a while" Kyuubi sighed.

"As you know I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the so called 'Lord of the Nine Levels Hell,' correct?" Noruto just nodded.

"Well the truth is, I am not the true Lord nor am I the strongest." Naruto's eyes widened. "K-Kyuubi-san, if you are not the strongest then who is?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi smiled as she expected that kind of reaction, "My father, Akki( 1 ) No Kitsune is the strongst of all the Demons. He is the current 'Lord Of Hell.' I, Kyuubi No Kitsune, is his oldest kit therefore I am the heiress of hell. That makes me a Demon Princess. Also I have a little sister named Kuri"

Naruto was fully interested in finding out more. "Ano, why is that you are known as the Demon Lord?"

"Simple Naruto-kun, my father did not want to be known outside of the demon society. So never speak if this again, is that understood?"

"Hai, Kyuubi-hime"

Kyuubi was not ready for her new nickname 'Kyuubi-hime.' "N-Naruto-kun why did you call me that?" asked Kyuubi with a faint pink blush. Even if she was a princess no one had ever called her 'Hime' before it was always with the formalities, 'Kyuubi-sama.'

Naruto looked a little bit confused "Why shouldn't I you maybe Demon Princess but a princess is a princess none the less..." at the point Naruto got into the same seating position as Kyuubi and bowed once again for the um-teenth time to her. "Kyuubi-hime, I am sorry for any disrespect I've shown towards you."

Kyuubi was surprised by the way Naruto acted, "_He is so polite that it's scary." _There is no need for that Naruto-kun, you have shown nothing but respect to me."

Naruto raised his head and sat back down into his position earlier, "Hai!"

"Okay now where was I..." Kyuubi scratched her chin as she tried to remember. "Right, now that you know who I am I'll tell you why I attacked the village."

Naruto stayed quite as she began.

"This happened six years ago, my father was attacked by a forbidden jutsu, the '_**Oni**_ _**Byouki.'**_"

"Kyuubi-hime, what does the jutsu do?"

"It creates a powerful poison that only affect demons. It causes the demon it is directed at to be paralyzed for a set amount of time, but to use it you must use an insane amount of human chakra and a seal is in order with five human sacrifices."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why? Why would someone make such a horrible jutsu, especially one with such a great trade?"

"Well Naruto-kun, as you know there are many demons correct?"

He nodded.

"We may be all demon, but we all are different also. So are peaceful such as my father surprisingly and others that are insane like the Shikkaku."

Naruto was dumbfounded to hear that the Demon Lord of Hell himself was said to be peaceful. Normally he wouldn't believe it, but this was coming from the demon Lord's daughter. "His he really peaceful?"

Kyuubi face turned into an annoyed look and sighed, "Hai, he was. He didn't have any problems with humans. He was too kind for Hell's Throne, but he also was extremely and insanely powerful. But he also was very strict, he wanted only the best for me. That's why I am known as the Lord of Hell to you humans, my father wanted me to be respected."

"Your father sounds like he is a great father."

Kyuubi smiled, "Arigato Naruto-kun. But we need to continue hai?"

"Hai!"

"Well here is the story. My father and I where in a forest, we both where hunting. At the time Kuri was with us, we were teaching her how to hunt as she was just old enough to do so. As we quickly ran through the forest teaching Kuri the ropes, we came across a snake. Normally we would just ignore it, but the snake was different."

"How so Kyuubi-hime?"

"The snake's appearance looked normal only if exclude the fact that it was as big as a house, and that was it's size as it was rolled up. But that wasn't the thing that got my father's attention as did mine. The snake had a weird sent to it. We would have dismissed it but the fact that it wasn't everyday to find a huge ass snake the size of a house. So we engaged the snake while still teaching Kuri how to attack something bigger than her.(**A/N: THEY ARE IN THE FORM OF A NORMAL SIZE FOX EXCEPT THE NUMBER OF TAILS.**) As we fought the snake we started to get a strange sent, a very foul sent that smelt of humans, blood, and a very distinct smell of snakes. At that point father decided to finish the job and used some demonic chakra and enhanced it's fangs. When he bit the snakes head it looked as if it instantly died as it fell to the ground unmoving. Just as father let go of the death grip his jaws had the snake stated to disintegrate as it left a thin purple smog my father accidentally inhaled."

Naruto understood what happened to her father, "He got paralyzed didn't he."

Kyuubi-nodded, "Although that is not all. My father slumped down. I was going to help him until I heard a yelp. I turned to Kuri. I saw Kuri that I did, but that was not all. Holding Kuri with a sword at her neck was a man. The man had very pale skin, very long pitch black hair, and his eyes where yellow with black slits. He wore a robe with a bunch of other things. At the sight my father was n raged, he hated seeing his kin attacked. The man grinned at my father and introduced himself, his name was Orochimaru."

Naruto gasped, "That name, that man, he was the legendary snake Sennin."

"Hai, he is, I asked what did he want with my family and he laughed. He told us that he wanted us to attack Konoha and if we refused he would attack Kuri." Kyuubi's hands clenched he kimono with anger.

Naruto also was feeling anger, he may have not known Kuri or Orochimaru, but what Orochimaru was doing was completely wrong. "That bastard! Oro-teme!"

"My father and I wanted to decline, but he had Kuri. I no choice..." Kyuubi said while holding back her tears. "...I accepted to attack the village but only wish to keep father out of it..." slowly hot tears started to flow down he cheeks. "...I hated to do it but it had to be done, I was able to save Kuri but in exchanged I killed so many innocents. I knew the consequences but it had to be done, I fully knew I was going to kill many but still went with it, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Kyuubi finally let her tears fly as she covered her face with her hands in shame. "Do not deserve forgiveness."

Suddenly Kyuubi felt arm wrap around her body. She felt a small body in front comforting her as she felt a hand stroke her back to calm her down. Even though her eyes were still close she instantly new who the person was, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Kyuubi-hime, you are wrong. You had no choice, it was your sister after all. I would have done the same also. You deserve to be forgiven, it must have hurt knowing that you killed countless with your own hands. While doing so you where sealed in me and caused me pain..." Kyuubi stiffened when she heard the last sentence. "...but now that I am fully aware of the story I can say that I forgive you. I understand the circumstances and for that I still forgive you Kyuubi-hime."

Kyuubi was now surprised at the fact that he had forgiven him, he understood her position, and still called her 'Kyuubi-hime.' "Arigato Naruto-kun" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Your welcome Kyuubi-hime." He said with a smile.

Naruto was happy to finally know why he was hated and made a new friend. When Kyuubi looked at his face she was blessed to see a smile. No not any smile, it was his true smile. Kyuubi was about the fourth person to see his true smile, the Hokage was the first along with the two people at the ramen shop, the old man and Ayame-san.

As Naruto continued to smile he started to fade away, in fact he could feel it. "Kyuubi-hime! w-w-what's happening?"

"It looks like your leaving again Naruto-kun."

"NANI! But I like it here!" Naruto panicked and let Kyuubi go.

Kyuubi giggled, "Don't worry we'll see each other again."

"But I'm dead! how will see you again"

"_SHIT! I forgot to tell him that he was not dead...WHAT THE HELL! That's not something to forget about. Oh well he will find out." _"Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll see" And with that he finally disappeared.

UNKNOWN WHITE ROOM

An open window let in a cool breeze. The sun shined brightly through the window. Outside was a view of a monument with four face carved into it, and a busy village bustling around.

A familiar blond demon container let out a groan as he slowly opened his piercing blue eyes.

Naruto's vision was still blurry but as he got them into focus he was greeted to see a girl, "Wow your beautiful, are you an Angel?"

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW THE PAIRINGS YET, BUT I FEEL LEANING TOWARDS A HAREM(WHAT CAN I SAY, I'M A DUDE, WITH HORMONES.)**

**1) I REPOSTED THIS STORY BECAUSE IT JUST DISAPPEARED FROM MY STORY LIST. SO I REPOSTED IT. (TO BAD I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS ON MY FIRST STORY WITH NO FLAMES.)**

**2) THE PLOT WILL GROW SLOWLY AS I POST CHAPTERS. THE PLOT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH HOW MUCH HIDDEN HATE CAN A PERSON HOLD UNTIL IT IS UNLEASHED, ESPECIALLY IF IT HAS BEEN GROWING SINCE THE PERSON COULD REMEMBER...YEAH THAT'S MY PLOT I WANTED TO TELL MORE BUT IT WILL SPOIL THE STORY.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YUP ANOTHER CHAPTER, I AM PRETTY SURE THIS WILL BE A HAREM SO...YEAH!**

LAST TIME

_Naruto's vision was still blurry but as he got them into focus he was greeted to see a girl, "Wow your beautiful, are you an Angel?"_

CHAPTER 2

The young girl just stood in here spot stiff as she had a faint pink blush on her face. "A-a-ano, I'm not an angel."

"_Nani!? She's not an angel, this can't be heaven, then..." _Naruto thought to himeself until, "NOOOOO! NOT THE OTHER PLACE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of his bed and started to run around the room.

The poor girl was so surprised by Naruto's out burst, she fell on her butt. But her shock do not last long as she quickly got back up and tried to calm Naruto down, "Hey! BAKA, what the hell is your problem?!" The girl screamed but it was useless as our blonde hero continued to run around screaming his ting lungs out.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing, the Hokage with two people. One was a man with long brownish blonde hair in a ponytail. Hidding behind the strands of hair on the man's forehead was a Leaf Headband. The man's eyes held a dark-brown color. (**A/N: I FORGOT HIS EYE COLOR I THINK IT WAS BROWN I DON'T THINK IT IS TURQUOISE-GREEN LIKE INO'S PLEASE TELL ME.**) His skin color tanned from the training in the sun. His attire consisted of a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to his upper forearms, a forest-green jonin vest, and over all of the previous clothing was a simple dark red sleeveless overcoat. The man's pants where the average black shinobi cargos with black ninja-sandals.

The other man was an ANBU. The ANBU's mask, which hid the gender to everyone, was in the shape of the 'dog.' The attire of this ANBu was the same as the others. The black cloak covered the ANBU's entire body, and strapped to the ANBU's back was a simple katana.

"Naruto-kun! what's wrong, what happened!" The Hokage commanded but was ignored. "Hokage-sama, allow me." The ANBU spoke. The Hokage nodded.

Just as the Hokage nodded the ANBU caught the screaming Naruto.

Naruto felt someone grab him and held him still. He looked at the person only to see the ANBU, but he did not know that. Naruto struggled to get free as he yelled out, "Help! Satan's got me!"

Everyone in the room rose an eyebrow with everyone thinking the same thing, "_What the hell is he talking about?"_

Naruto somehow escaped from the ANBU's grasp and turn to makea run for it. Just as the little demon container turned he saw a familiar face. "Ojii-san! What are you doing in hell?" Naruto said n very surprised voice. The Hokage sweat dropped, "_What in the hell is Naruto talking about!" _the Hokage thought. "Naruto-kun what are you talking about?" Asked the old man.

Naruto suddenly looked around, he noticed he was in a hospital room surrounded by people, by which he didn't know most of them. Naruto embarrassed from his actions earlier apologized, "Er..Sorry" Naruto flashed his 'Foxy Grin.'

"Now Naruto-kun mind telling everyone here what happened?" the Hokage asked. Naruto still showing his foxy grin took a seat on his bed. "Hai, Ojii-san but would you mind telling me who are these people" he asked as Naruto pointed to the girl, the ANBU, and Inoichi.

Hokage nodded. But before the Hokage could do more, the ANBU stepped forward. "Ahem...Well I guess I should start" The ANBU slowly removed his masked. After fully removing the dog mask and pulling the hood down revealed the face. Now stood before them was a man, his silver hair spiked straight up and some leaned towards the left. His left eye was covered by a cloth which acted like a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Trailing down his face showed a black face-mask that covered from his nose down. The only part of the man's face that was shown was his right eye, that very eye gave a very lazy look. "Konichiwa, name Hatake Kakashi" the ANBU now known as Kakashi leaned into Naruto with his eye in a upside down 'U' shape as a sigh of a smile.

"Eh! what about your other mask? I want to see your face Kakashi-san." Naruto grumbled as he waited for Kakashi to show his face. "Huh? Did you say something?" lazily replied Kakashi as he held out an orange book with his nose already dug in, only showing his open eye for a second until he returned to his book with a little giggle. Naruto was okay with being ignored but he hated perverts. He recognized the orange book of naughty-ness, as 'Icha Icha Paradise.' He once read a page from the Hokage and that single page caused him to faint with a nosebleed. Ironically, Naruto had found out about the Hokage's hobby the same day he had the talk about 'Resecting Woman' "_Hypocrite." _was all that Naruto thought about the Hokage.

"Oi! Baka! Hatake-hentai! Listen to me!" Naruto rage on as the others just smiled and sweat dropped at the name Naruto came up with. "The Hokage cleared his throat as he began to speak, "That's enough Naruto-kun." Naruto just grumbled as he sat back down, crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue at Kakashi. Who answered back with a raised eyebrow.

The Hokage just sighed, "Inoichi-san would you mind introducing you and your daughter?" The long haired man smiled back, "Gladly!"

Inoichi walked towards Naruto with the girl. Inoichi smiled at the Kyuubi container. Naruto simply rose an eyebrow and tilted his head to the left. Inoichi smirked, "Hey-ya kiddo, names Yamanaka Inoichi, Jonin." Inoichi brought his hand up as a gesture for a hand shake. Naruto looked at the man's hand and then his face. Finally he grabbed the hand and shook it with a smile. "Nice-ta meet ya Inoichi-san!" Naruto said with much happiness in the sound of his voice. Once they let go Inoichi stepped to the side. Now in place of where he was, now stood a the young girl from earlier.

Naruto looked at the girl closely so he could get a good look at her. The young girl now stood adjacent to Naruto. She had pale shoulder length blonde hair. To the left of her hair was a flower hair pin which held a couple strands. Her turquoise-green eyes glowed like little emeralds. She was small but that was under standable by the fact she looked no older than Naruto. Her close were simply a cute light orange t-shirt, light blue short, and a pair of normal sandals.

"Ah...Er, Yamanaka Ino" Ino just held her hand out as she waited for a reply. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto shook her hand and they both smiled at.

The Hokage smiled, "_Thank you Kami for granting Naruto to have a chance of having a friend." _Sarutobi thought as he began to talk. "Good now that the introductions are over we have a matter to attend." He turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun why where you screaming earlier today?" Naruto quickly answered, "Well, when I awoke everything was a little fuzzy. When my vision came into focus, the first thing or person I saw was Ino-san..." "But Naruto-kun, what does that have to do with you screaming, I mean Ino-chan's face isn't that scary right?" Inoichi laughed out. Though he regretted it when Ino hit him on the head with full force of a pissed of woman. "Gomen, I'm not done yet. Well when I first saw Ino-san, with the way the sunlight came in, I thought she was an angel." Naruto smiled at Ino. Ino blushed remembering that moment. She tried to hide the blush but failed as everyone except for Naruto ofcourse.

"_Aww, my Ino-chan's growing up"_ Inoichi thought with a smirk.

Naruto continued, "Well after she told me that she wasn't an angel, I kinda... jumped to conclusions and thought that I was in hell or something. Sooooo, now we're here."

Sarutobi sighed at Naruto, "Well Naruto since you just got up today why don't you rest a few more days and we'll talk about why your in here." Naruto nodded, "But Ojii-san it'll get boring here and the ramen make this place like hell." he complained.

Inoichi butted in at this point, "Don't worry kid, I'll make sure Ino visits you." "Ano, Arigato Inoichi-san but I couldn't Ino has a life also, so I humbly decline" Naruto was a little said that he gave up the company but he did not want people to just come because they had to. When Ino heard this she gained a stress vain on her forehead. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU COMPANY!" Ino exploded. Naruto was terrified, "N-no! that's not-" he was cut off. "That's it! I'll come by everyday just to show you how unworthy you are!" With her rant over Ino huffed out of the room leaving a scared Naruto and three laughing adults.

Inoichi bowed at The Hokage and left with the now furious Ino.

So after Inoichi left, the Hokage looked back at our blonde hero, "Well well Naruto-kun looks like we don't have to worry about you being alone do we?" "Quiet, Ojii-sa" Naruto wasn't able to complete his sentence. Naruto suddenly felt a little lightheaded as he began to stumble a little. Luckily for him Kakashi finally got his nose out of his so called 'bible' and assisted the slightly wobbled boy.

"Easy there Naruto-kun" Kakashi supposed as he laid Naruto back onto the bed. "Hai, arigato Kakashi-san. I was just had a suddenly dizzy feeling." Naruto said as he still looked a little woozy. "Well Naruto-kun that's not a surprise, in one day we found you screaming and yelling, you struggled a little with Kakashi-san over there, got verbally attacked by Ino-chan. And this all happened the day you awoke."

Naruto just gave him a foxy grin. "Hey, Ojji-san how long have I been out?" "Well about a week at least." The Hokage replied. "Hehe, guess the villagers really did a number on me this time did they?" Naruto looked down with a hint of pain. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"..." Naruto continued to look down

"..." Sarutobi tried to think of what to say

"..." Kakshi stayed silent as he turn the page. He made a silent giggle as he continued to read his novel.

"Hey Ojii-san, can you tell me what the heck just happened while I was out?" Naruto unexpectedly asked while breaking the silence. "Are you sure Naruto-kun, I mean you just awoke minutes ago." the Hokage worriedly asked. Naruto smiled at the Hokage, "Arigato Ojii-san. I feel alright, really! Can you just tell me what happened?" "Naruto-kun you should really get back to bed a rest, your really fatigued." the old man argued back.

Naruto gave a stern look back at the old man, "Fine at least hear me out, alright?" The Hokage gave a heavy sigh, "Hai, go for it Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded as he gave the Hokage a serious look, "I spoke with the Kyuubi." he simply stated. As those words left Naruto's lips, the Hokage visibly flinched and looked at Naruto wide eyed, "_Kami he knows!"_

This also made Kakashi stop reading his novel. He hated the fox as it was it's fault for the lost of his sensei, the Yondaime. "_Arashi-sensei..."_ Kakashi stuffed his book back into his pocket for the conversation just got very interesting.

The Hokage finally shook himself out of his trance, "N-Naruto-kun, what did the fox say to you?" Naruto grinned "well I'll tell you my story if you tell me your story."

Sarutobi silently grumbled, "Alright, but after you must rest!"

"Hai!"

"Alright what was the last thing you remember Naruto-kun?" Naruto thought for a moment, "The last thing I remember was the Kunai slowly heading for me."

The Hokage rubbed his chin as he thought to himself, "_should I leave somethings out? No, I can't risk it, the Kyuubi might be able to see through Naruto's eyes if he is conscious or not." _The Hokage was interrupted by Kakashi who looked at him with a serious stare. "Hokage-sama please allow me to explain, I will not leave anything out." "Arigato Kakashi-san, please do." the Hokage gave Kakashi a nod.

Kakashi turned to the young blonde "Well Naruto, this is how everything went down a week ago."

FLASHBACK

As the the kunai flew towards the now beaten child, everything slowed down. The kunai drew closer inches from his neck until.

"CLANG!!!" the said kunai was intercepted from it's target by another kunai. Quickly as the sound was heard, an ANBU squad, of five appeared with Kakashi hidden in his masked leading. "What the hell are you chunins doing?" asked Kakashi. The Leaf shinobi who was the cause of the deflected kunai spoke, "What we are doing? we all are trying to save this village from that...that...that demon!" A man from the mob yelled as he supported the chunin, "that's right! we are tired of the evil that walks our streets." "It must die in exchange of the lives it took six years ago." yelled a woman.

Kakashi felt as if it was time to end the chaos, he was worried about the bleeding child his squad surrounded, "Tori(bird), Tora(tiger), Hyou(panther)! help with crow control, Neko(cat) watch the Uzumaki kid, I'll quicky finish the chunins." Neko nodded as the said ANBU member picked up Naruto and waited for the others to finish their mission.

Kakashi, or in ANBU code Inu(Dog) dashed for the three chunins. He drew his katana in an attempt to incapacitate the three. Kakashi's blade was just seconds away from one of the chunin's face. Kakashi was sure he was going to make contact, unfortunately another katana blade blocked his strike.

"Tori! what is the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked. Tori said nothing while he began to strike back with his katana. Kakashi began to parry the blows as he had no intentions of killing a comrade. "Answer me Tori! what are you doing!?" he asked as another strike from the katana graced his upper left arm. The minor wound did little damage as Kakashi slightly flinched.

Meanwhile Neko held the unconscious Naruto as she watched the evens take place. She laid Naruto onto the ground as she began to check his wounds, "_Hmm, his wounds are bad but they are slowly healing. Must be the Kyuubi." _

Just as Neko finished light examination, a kunai came flying towards her and the child. Quickly, she deflected it. In one swift motion she picked up the blonde and went into defensive position as she stared wide-eyed at the perpetrators. "Hyou, Tora, are you defecting as well?" Unlike Kakashi's question, Neko's was answered "Hai, we are. I agree with most of the villagers, the demon must die!" Hyou stated as he charged for the ANBU who is busy with the blonde. Neko dodges as she scarcely from the katana.

Kakashi heard what Hyou had said has he turned his attention back to his fight with Tori. "Tori, I know the Kyuubi killed your wife and two year old son but that boy is not the Kyuubi nor is he a demon!" Kakashi yelled as he went blade to blade with defected ANBU. The chuunins started joined in the fray. All three attacked Kakashi as he now went on the defensive, "_Kuso! I can't use any jutsus. The mob is still kinda close and Neko and I can't escape!" _"Oof!" Kakashi was hit by a swift kick into his stomach as he slid back. "Aaaah!" a high pitch scream was heard. Kakashi turned to check on Neko.

Neko was successfully dodging at the moment. Although she still was worried about Naruto's wounds. This caused her to be distracted enough to be hit by a thrust kick to her spine courtesy of Hyou. From the moment Neko was hit, her grip on Naruto loosened and cause him to fly towards a good amount of distance from Kakashi and Neko. As Neko collided with a tree, she began to scout for Naruto with her eyes as she tried to get up. By this point Kakashi had seen what happened as tried to approach Naruto.

Tora saw Naruto was venerable at the moment and decided it was the time to strike, "I'm sorry Inu but it must be done" Tora ran as he drew his katana and prepared to do a swift slash towards the limp body of Naruto. Kakashi has had enough of this, "_No, he is the closes thing to sensei!"_ Kakashi with one swift blow he parried the next strike and gave Tori a huge gash across his stomach causing him to fly and plow into the three chuunins. In a second Kakashi dashed towards Naruto in an attempt to save him.

Neko, at the moment is now up, grabbed Hyou's leg and stabbed his thigh. Now with Hyou unable to she also charged for Naruto.

At this point Tora's blade was swing down towards Naruto's neck. The blade drew closer as Kakshi's scream was heard, "Naruto!!!!!"

"_**Doton: Doruki Gaeshi!" **_a huge wall of mud appeared at the very second as Hyou's blade was about to connect. The mud wall caused the Katana to slip out of Hyou's grasps. Inu and Neko turned to see who did the jutsu. The Hokage now appeared with more ANBU with him. "Hokage-sama!" both Neko and Inu yelled with surprise in their voices. The Hokage gave the mob and defected ANBUs a dearty look, "ANBU squad, crowd control. Take all these people as prisoners, by force. Also take the defected ANBUs for immediate interogation! GO!" with the commands down, the new ANBUs did their assignments.

The Hokage walked up to Kakashi and Neko, "Kakashi-san, Yuugao-san, Report!" The Neko Anbu known as Yuugao answered for Kakashi who was being treated for his arm wound, "Hokage-sama, these people where attempting to murder Naruto. At first when we got here Naruto was already incapacitated and unconscious. A Kunai was approaching Naruto's neck, luckily Kakashi deflected it, and finally the ANBU memebers Tori, Tora, and Hyou defected with the intention of also killing Naruto. Anything else Hokage-sama?" Yuugao finished. "No that will be all, tell Kakashi that you both a dismissed." Yuugao nodded, but before she could the Hokage started to talk again, "Arigato, Yuugao-san for saving Naruto-kun." Yuugao simpliy smiled as she walk towards Kakashi.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto silently sat in his bed as he looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-san is that everything that happened during that night?" Kakashi nodded. "Domoarigato Kakshi-san, that is all I wanted to know."

The Hokage smiled as he felt relived at the fact Naruto showed no hatred to the villagers, "_Of course, Naruto is to pure and kind hearted." _the old man thought. "Now Naruto-kun we held up our end of the bargain now will you please tell us about the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked as he gave Naruto a very serious look. "Hai Ojii-san, now where to begin?"

Of the next few minutes Naruto explained everything about the Kyuubi.

By the end of the story both Kakashi and Sarutobi where dumbfounded. Kakashi even dropped his book. "_Orochimaru"_ the Hokage grimly thought with anger. Kakashi on the other hand felt a little content about the story, "Naruto how do you know that the Kyuubi is telling the truth?" Naruto's face turned to Kakashi, "When the Kyuubi finished telling me her story she cried...she cried her eyes out. In her eyes was pain and regret, she may be a demon but I think now even demons have families they would do anything for." Naruto stated with much wisdom in his voice. "Naruto-kun you have no idea how mature you sound right now." the Old man said with much pride in his voice. "Ano, it may be because now I now the story and the fact I am friends with the one and only Kyuubi-hime." Kakashi and the Hokage raised their eyebrows, "Err, Kyuubi...-hime? they both said. The blonde just grinned, "Hai! Kyuubi-hime is a girl, and she is nice, kind,and really beautiful too!"

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

"_Baka Naruto embarrassing me like this"_ the demon princess thought as she tried to hide her blush from no one. Although she had a small smile on her lips. "Arigato Naruto-kun."

NARUTO'S HOSPITAL ROOM

The Hokage smirked while Kakashi picked up his book and shrugged"Well after all the things that happened today i guess I'll give the benefit of the doubt." the Hikage sighed. "Naruto-kun, get some rest now it's been a long day full of surprises, I'll come by in two days." Naruto nodded as the Hokage and Kakashi left, "good-bye Ojii-san , Kakashi-san."

**A/N: I PERSONALLY DID NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HAD THE IDEAS BUT I COULDN'T FIND THE RIGHT WORDS TO PUT THEM IN. AT LEAST WE MET INO-CHAN RIGHT? PFFT, RIGHT.**

**1) I WANT NARUTO TO HAVE A BLOODLINE BUT CAN'T THINK OF ONE, NEED HELP: DO NOT ASK FOR THE SHARINGAN OR THE BYAKUGAN.**

**2) IF YOU CAN'T TELL SINCE THE KYUUBI IS ALREADY TALKING TO NARUTO, HE WILL BE STRONGER THAT NORMAL**

**3) FINALLY YOU KNOW WHAT WHO BE KIND OF COOL, IF NARUTO COULD USE CERTAIN JUTSUS LIKE 'KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU' OUT OF HIS HANDS INSTEAD OF THE MOUTH.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST****TIME**

_NARUTO'S HOSPITAL ROOM_

_The Hokage smirked while Kakashi picked up his book and shrugged"Well after all the things that happened today i guess I'll give the benefit of the doubt." the Hikage sighed. "Naruto-kun, get some rest now it's been a long day full of surprises, I'll come by in two days." Naruto nodded as the Hokage and Kakashi left, "good-bye Ojii-san , Kakashi-san."_

CHAPTER 4

Naruto once again awakes from his slumber. He opens his eyes as he remembers the events that tool place yesterday. "_Damn what a day that was."_

He slowly gets out of bed as he limbed towards the bathroom. His body still ached a little, but luckily the Kyuubi's healing helped with the major injuries. Naruto starts his morning rituals while he thinks about the meeting he and Kyuubi had during his sleep.

FLASHBACK

Naruto wakes up to find that he is in his mindscape once again. Naruto decides to look for Kyuubi-hime in chances to find out if she called him.

Naruto walks down the stone path as he admires the beautiful scene he imagined for the Kyuubi not to long ago. The pink sakura petals lightly blow across his face. The sun's warm rays touch his young tan skin. Naruto sighs as he begins to think to himself, "_I can get used to this." _He continues down the path until he spots the Kyuubi peacefully sitting under the same tree when they had their first talk. Naruto begins to jog towards her.

"Ohiyo Kyuubi-hime!" the fox boy greeted as he jogs towards her all while waving at her. The Kyuubi smiles as she sees him waving towards her as she waves back, "Ohiyo Naruto-kun."

Naruto finally reaches his destination, "Ano, Kyuubi-hime, I awoke her not to awhile ago. Do you need me for something?" The Kyuubi continues to smile at him, "Hai, I want to talk to you about some of the abilities and benefits you have." "What do you mean?" the fox boy asks with a confused face planted on. "Well you are the holder of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto nods as he begins to slowly understand, "So with you sealed within me, I receive some of your abilities?" Kyuubi also nods, "Not all yet though, I only have given you one ability as of now."

Naruto's interest perks up. "Ano! Ano! Ano! What is it Kyuubi-hime?" the little bundle of blonde hair asked while lightly hopping up and down. "Calm down Naruto-kun and let me answer." the Kyuubi ordered and in no time the blonde haired boy simply calmed down and sat across from the Kyuubi. "Now that's better, remember when you got an injury of some sort it was completely healed the next day?" Naruto thought about his past injuries, he remembered all the broken bones, cuts, and bruises he received in the past. "Hai" The Kyuubi continued, "Good. Did you ever wonder why your injuries where healed the next day?" Naruto once again went into deep thought. "Ah, I did one time wonder about it but I just simply let it as it is."

"Naruto-kun, that is your ability, the ability of rapid healing of almost any injury." Kyuubi stated. "That's kind cool, but it still means I can be killed correct?" Naruto said with a little happiness in his tone. Kyuubi smirked, "Correct Naruto-kun, you really are too smart and mature for you age you know that?" Naruto just blushed at the compliment "A-a-arigato, Kyuubi-hime." The Kyuubi just giggled, "_So cute" _she thought to herself.

"Kyuubi-hime, I really would like to talk more with you, but Ojii-san said that I really should be resting." Naruto said. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you may feel awake, but in reality you are still sleeping." Kyuubi tried to explain. Unfortunately Naruto did not understand, "Uh, Yes?" Kyuubi pondered a way to explain this to a six year old, "_He may be mature but he still is six." _she thought. Finally she found a way to explain it. "Well think of our meeting as a dream. While you sleep you can come here by your will or if I need you. Simply out this place is like a dream you can control." Naruto seemed to understand the concept, "Let's see so I can like sometime control my dreams?" "Yes Naruto-kun that's correct." Kyuubi stated.

"Well that's all I have to tell you, is there any questions about you healing?" Kyuubi asked. "Hai, did you heal all my wounds as of now?" the blonde fox-boy said. "I healed the major wounds and some of the minor." Kyuubi replied. Naruto was hoping to get out of the hospital soon, "Nani, but why not all?" Kyuubi smiled, "That's an easy question, I noticed since you often get an injury of some sort, big or small, I quickly healed it. Although now your body is starting to depend to much on you healing abilities, so in order to teach your body to not depend on you ability I will block some of the healing paths towards some minor injuries. But don't worry, from what I can see you have a high pain tolerance." she ended her speech with a smile.

Naruto took the answer well as he understood what she meant. "Ah, arigato Kyuubi-hime, I really don't want to rely on something everytime. I want to do some things on my own!" Naruto strongly stated as he now stood up proudly. The Kyuubi was impressed.

"Alright Naruto-kun I think it's time for you to get back, you'll awake soon." Kyuubi said but she was a little sad. The two had only met around two days ago and only talked twice, but she enjoyed it. Naruto understood, "Gomen Kyuubi-hime, I guess you right." Naruto started to fade as he waved good bye to the Fox-Princess. "Bye, Naruto-kun."

END FLASHBACK

Naruto had finished brushing his teeth at his hospital room's built in sink. The six year old blonde started to change into the spare cloths he found on his bed. He slipped on the gray shirt and dark blue shorts. Changing for him was a little troublesome for him, his body still ached all over but he could handle it.

Naruto glanced at the clock after his morning rituals, "8:00am, I guess I should expect breakfast soon." Suddenly a knock was heard at his door. "_Must be my breakfast, eww, I hope it's not hospital ramen."_ he thought as he relpied back to the door, "Come!"

The door opened and in came a smell, a smell which he new by heart. "_Ichiraku miso ramen!" _was all that ran through his mind, until he saw who came in with the ramen.

Two people entered, one was a man and another was a young girl, which she was holding a tin emitting the heavenly, miso ramen smell. "Ino-san! Inoichi-san! what are you doing here?" Naruto asked completely surprised by their appearance. A stress vein came across Ino's fore head, "Naruto! what kind of greeting is that and have you forgotten that I said I would prove to you that you should be begin for me to take care of you." Ino finished. Inoichi laughed, "Now now Ino, remember he had a long day yesterday with the screaming and all." Ino calmed down but still gave Naruto a glare.

"Gomen Ino-san, I kinda forgot" Naruto apologized while flashing the foxy grin at Ino. "Whatever, here" Ino declaired as she held out the tin towards Naruto. Naruto, needless to say was ecstatic to discover the wonder smelling tin was meant for him, "Really? the ramen is for me?" Ino just nodded.

A giant smile warm smile spread across the fox boy's face as he thanked her "Arigato, Ino-chan!" Ino blushed at being called by her new name, "Y-y-your welcome." The blush did not go unnoticed by Inoichi, "Well Ino-chan I guess I'll see in a while. Have fun with Naruto." He left the two blondes to their business.

Naruto was now drooling a little as he took the tin from Ino's hands. Unfortunately his body still was a little weak. Once Ino let go of the tin and gave Naruto the full weight of it, he nearly dropped it. "GAH!" Naruto yelped out as he barely was able to hold up the ramen bowl filled tin. He gripped the tin at the bottom as like the simple tin weight a ton. Ino raised an eyebrow and watched the scene in front of her until she remembered something, "_o-crap! of coarse he would be weak right now, he just awoke from a deep slumber yesterday!" _Ino quickly grabbed the tin back from Naruto to ease the tin's 'evil burden' of him, "Ne, sorry Naruto-kun. You must still feel weak and ache all over."

Naruto, now relieved of the weight smiled back at Ino, "Arigato I still am kind aching all over." Ino smiled back, "Okay, eat up then. You need all the food and rest you can get." Naruto agreed as he slowly walked back towards his bed and got on it in a sitting position as Ino brought one of the rolling tables with the tin on it.

Naruto opened the tin as it revealed exactly what he thought it did, "Mmmmm, Ichiraku miso ramen!" Naruto yelled as he took a big whiff of the heavenly smell. Ino handed him some chopsticks which he gladly grabbed and broke them apart, "Itadekimau!" Naruto began to eat as Ino watched as he devoured the ramen.

As Naruto ate he noticed Ino watching him eat, "Ano Ino-chan, aaaaahhh!" Naruto held up a patch of ramen curled around the chopsticks as he held them towards Ino. His free hand hovered under the noodles catching the drops of liquid falling. Ino was taken back by the male blonde's actions, "N-N-Naruto-kun, that's okay I-I'm not hungry." Ino tried to decline but failed as Naruto gave her the puppy pout, or on his case the 'fox pout.' "Come on, how can you resist non-hospital ramen, espcially Ichiraku ramen? Please Ino-chan." Ino just sighed as he slowly took a bite of the ramen.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

Kyuubi sat under her tree as she watched her container's antics and smirked, "How clueless you are Naruto-kun. If you keep you boyish charm as you get older you sure will be a heartbreaker, that you will."

HOSPITAL ROOM

As she finished swallowing the ramen she kinda felt a little hungy now. "See Ino-chan it was good wasn't it?" Naruto grinned as Ino sheepishly nodded. "Here Ino-chan, I'm not really hungry anymore." Naruto pushed the bowl towards Ino. Ino was certainly surprised by more of his antics, "Ano, you sure? I heard from Ichiraku-san that you inhale the stuff." Naruto sheepishly smiled as he answered her question, "I guess I'm just not as hungry as I usually am. It's probably from the fact I just woke up when you came in." Ino smiled as she thanked Naruto for the ramen.

As Ino began to eat the ramen, the two blondes began to talk about themselves. "So Ino-chan, tell me more about yourself." Ino thought for a moment, "Let's see... Ah! As you now my name is Yamanaka Ino, I live my parents at the 'Yamanaka Florist' shop. I sometimes help out at the shop. My birthday is on September 23rd. Ummm, oh yeah! I'm thinking about becoming a ninja like my daddy." Naruto listened intently as she finished. "Wow Ino-chan, it must be so cool to work at a flower store!" Ino gave a skeptic look back at Naruto, "Nani? you don't think it's kind lame working with flowers and all?" "Of course not. I think flowers are kind nice, I like the smell of them in the morning." Naruto finished as he once again flashed his foxy grin. "I have never met a boy would said they like flowers. Usually boys just say they're boring and useless." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Well at least I do right Ino-chan?" Ino smiled as she continued, "Now tell me about you?"

"Gladly, names Uzumaki Naruto. I'm an orphan. I've never met my parents. They supposedly died the day the Kyuubi attacked. I like to eat Ichiraku ramen with Hokagejii-san and pulling pranks. Ironically I was born on the same day my parents died, October 10th. Finally, I guess I also want to become a ninja, but take it further. I want to become the next Hokage!" Naruto finished with his fist pumped in the air. "Arigato Naruto-kun for telling me about yourself." Ino thanked. "You to Ino-chan." Naruto smiled back with his answer. "Ne Naruto-kun, tell me about some of the pranks you pulled." Naruto grinned, "Well one time I..."

And that's how Naruto's stay went with Ino in the hospital. Everyday the two talked with each other and became quick friends. After five more days Naruto was released from the hospital. Even after he was released the two hung out with each other. They where like best friends. The days went, weeks passed, and in a snap five months pasted by.

TIME SKIP FIVE MONTHS AFTER HOSPITAL RELEASE

Ino and Naruto are seen running towards the park. "Come on Ino-chan I'm winning!" Naruto yelled as they raced across the market towards the park. "Just you wait, I'll beat you!" Ino yelled back as they both laughed their way towards their destination.

As both children finally reached the park. Currently there where a bunch of other kids there also. One boy was laying down and what looked like he was cloud watching. His hair was a little long which he had it in a small tail as it made his head look like a pineapple. Next to the said boy was a, healthy boy munching on some chips. His brown hair spiked wildly around the top of his head, though not as spiky as Naruto's. The boy's cheeks showed a pink swirl on each. Down in the sandbox was another boy quietly sitting there. He sported black hair which looked like a small puff ball. Also on another note, he had black sunglasses which hid his eyes. A dog's barking was heard as another boy was seen playing with a tiny puppy. His brown messy hair flew around as he moved. He had strange marking on his face. It consisted of a red triangle under each of his eyes. Finally sitting on a bench was a little girl reading a small scroll. Her eyes were a pale lavender which where pupil less. Her very dark blue shoulder length hair dangled down her head as she looked down at her scroll. All of the children the two saw was about their ages.

Naruto looked around while thinking what to do next, "Ne, Ino-chan. I'll race to that bush over there." Naruto pointed towards a bush across the park. Ino smirked as she agreed, "Hai, your on then." Naruto then picked up a pebble. "We start when this pebble hit he ground." He tossed the pebble in the air as the two blonds waited for the signal. The pebble finally made contact with the ground as the blondes raced for the bush.

Naruto once again had the lead, but Ino was quickly trailing behind. They where neck and neck as the bush got closer with each step. They where moments away from the bush until Naruto heard someone crying. He stopped and looked around for the source of the sound. "Ano, did you hear that?" Naruto had stopped as he turned to Ino who had also stopped. "No, what?" she asked back as Naruto began to run pass the bush.

A little farther down, there was unseen from the other children where four more. Boys stood as one girl was on her knees crying her eyes out. "Aw, is forehead girl gonna cry some more, huh?" On of the boys said. The other boy began also, "Stupid forehead girl, go and block the sun longer so I can sleep in." The final boy just laughed as he smirked.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Ino yelled out with Naruto in front of her. The boys looked at the two new kids as one of the boys replied back, "Oi! this is none of your business! go away!" Naruto on the other hand understood what was happening, he himself knew what it was like to be harassed. "Leave her alone already, what did she do anyway?" The same boy answered back towards Naruto and Ino, "Go away! like I said it's none of your business!" Naruto and Ino simply started to walk towards the girl, ignoring the boys.

They walked passed the three boys and helped out the girl. A closer look and Naruto could see that she looked like she was his age. She had pink hair that trailed down until the end of her head. She had emerald green eyes which was full of tears. Ino tried to comfort her as Naruto tried as well. "Hey you okay there?" Ino asked the girl. The girl sniffled and answered "H-h-h-hai." Naruto looked back at the boys, "Leave her alone now!" He screamed. The boys just looked at him as if he was crazy. The boys started to walk up to him with smirks as one talked back, "What are you gonna do about it? Cry with your girlfriends over there." Naruto braced himself as the boys got closer. With his experience from mobs, he could feel when he was in danger. Naruto started to sweat as the boys were now in front of him. "At least you got balls kid." said one of the boys as he punched Naruto in the face and the others joined.

Ino saw what happened, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto fell to the ground as the boys continued to stomp on his body. One of the boys started to taunt Naruto, "After where finished with you, I guess we'll beat up those to girl also, ne?" Naruto was not happy to hear that as he was picked up by the neck of his shirt. "Take this!" he yelled as he pulled his fist back. Meanwhile the other two boys slowly walked towards the girls.

Naruto saw as the girls looked terrified as the boys drew closer. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to protect them, he wanted to help the girls, and wanted to beat the shit out of the boys. "_Shit! what kind of Hokage will be if I can't at least these bastards." _Naruto's gaze turned back at the boy's fist as it started to move towards his face. Naruto waited for the punch to make contact. His view started to slow down as the fist came closer. The fist made contact but Naruto was still conscious as he smirked at the boy and spit some blood into his face. The boy growled and drew his fist back once again, only it was slower than he did. Eveything through Naruto's eyes became slower. "_Nani? why is everything slowing down a little and becoming more detailed." _He asked himself. He decided to take his chances and strike back.

Naruto began to fight back as he kneed the boy who was holding him in the groin before the poor boy could hit him again. The boy cried in pain as it was a clean hit to his jewels. Naruto quickly got up as the other two boys began to look at him. Everything through Naruto's eyes still seemed a little slower. Naruto took a fighting stance. During all his beatings he learned a little bit of how to defend himself from average villagers. The boys began to throw some punches which Naruto easily dodged and gave each of them a good punch to their noses. The boys got up and made a break for it. They did not want to feel pain like that. Naruto sighed as he finally felt relived.

He turned towards Ino and the pink haired girl. "You girls okay?" He didn't get an answer as Ino and the other girl continued to stare back at his face. "Kuso! is my face that bad, Ino-chan" he asked hoping that it wasn't. Ino snapped out of her daze and answer, "N-n-naruto-kun! you eyes! They're a darker shade of blue and as a ring around your pupil with a triangle on the ring pointing towards the pupil!!!" Ino screamed. "Nani! My eyes have?" Naruto also screamed. Ino took out a pocket mirror and handed it towards Naruto.

Naruto glanced into the mirror. His eyes widened as he did have a dark shade of eye with a white ring around his pupil with a white triangle on the ring as it pointed towards to his pupil. It was just as Ino stated. "What happened to my eyes!" Naruto screamed but he remember the two girls. He looked at the girls. "Ino is she alright?" The pink haired girl nodded as she began to stand up, "A-a-arigato, for helping me." Naruto gave a foxy grin, "No problem. Ino can you take her home, I want to get my eyes checked up by the Hokage." Ino nodded, "Ano, shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Naruto shook his head, "I don't think anything is wrong, I think this is something the Hokage told me about, a kekki genkai or something." Ino understood as she helped the pink haired girl and Naruto began to run towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto ran through the streets as fast as he could. "_Kyuubi-hime must have healed me fully already. She must be curious about my eye also."_ Naruto thought as he could see the tower's entrance.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

Naruto was correct about Kyuubi. She was very curious about his eyes. She knew it was a bloodline but she didn't know it's name or anyhing. "_It's like the Sharingan but it isn't. His eyesight became more defined and his eye reflexes increased. Hmmm." _the Kyuubi thought to herself as Naruto made it to the old man's office door.

HOKAGE TOWER

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! OJII-SAN!" Naruto yelled as he barged through the door. The Hokage sighed as he looked at the young blonde. "Naruto-kun, what is it? I am very busi-" The Hokage stood mid sentence as he saw the blonde. "Ojii-san! what happened to my eyes?" The Hokage just stared at his eyes and said one word quietly to himself, "Kyoushu-gan"

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, SORRY I REALLY WANTED TO USE THE DEAD BONE PULSE BUT I JUST COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO FIT IT IN THE STORY. THIS BLOODLINE CAME TO ME AS I THOUGHT ABOUT A TARGET RETICULE AND ASSASSINS.**

**1) 'KYOUSHU' MEANS ASSASSIN SO NARUTO'S BLOODLINE IS THE ASSASSIN('S) EYE**

**2) TO PICTURE THE KEKKI GENKAI JUST HAVE THE SHARINGAN AND REPLACE THE TOMOE/COMMAS WITH TRIANGLES POINTING TOWARDS HIS PUPIL LIKE SOME KIND OF TARGET RETICULE. SO FAR NARUTO HAS ONE. HIS KEKKI GENKAI WILL NOT HAVE A COPYING ABILITY. HE WILL HAVE BETTER EYE SIGHT AND HAVE THE ABILITY TO ZOOM IN ON A TARGET WITH GREAT ACCURACY.**

**3) THERE WAS A LOT OF INO IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO BUILD A FRIENDSHIP FOR THE TWO. I COULD JUST MAKE NARUTO APPEAR AND MAKE HER INTO A FANGIRL, REMEMBER THEY ARE ONLY SIX RIGHT NOW.**

**4) SO FAR THE HAREM LIST I GOT IS KYUUBI-HIME AND INO-CHAN. THERE WILL BE MORE.**

**5) THIS IS IMPORTANT: SHOULD HAKU BE A GIRL? I NEED TO MAKE A ROUGH DRAFT FOR HER PART.EVEN THOUGH SHE WILL BE APPEARING IN THE CANON TIMELINE IF SHE IS SHE WILL BE IN THE HAREM. PLEASE VOTE FOR YES.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST TIME**

"_Ojii-san! Ojii-san! OJII-SAN!" Naruto yelled as he barged through the door. The Hokage sighed as he looked at the young blonde. "Naruto-kun, what is it? I am very busi-" The Hokage stood mid sentence as he saw the blonde. "Ojii-san! what happened to my eyes?" The Hokage just stared at his eyes and said one word quietly to himself, "Kyoushu-gan"_

CHAPTER 4

The Hokage was in a daze. In front of him now was a young blonde boy, a boy no older than 6, held one of the most powerful bloodlines of Konoha. The very same bloodline which belonged to a similar blonde six years ago. The usual pure blue orbs now seen as a darker blue which now held a smaller pupil than normal, a almost transparent white ring, slightly larger then the pupil, circled each eye's pupil. Finally a single white triangle is also seen and place with the mid-part of the triangle laid as it pointed towards the pupil.

"_My Kami, he has already awakened his bloodline. I guess it's time for him to meet his parents." _the Hokage thought as he was snapped back into attention by the chibi blonde ranting in front of him.

Naruto had been calling the Old man multiple time as he continued to be ignored, "Ojii-san! answer me! what the hell is up with my eyes? Everything is a little more clear and also a little more slowed down!" The Hokage came back from his daze, "N-N-Naruto-kun! when did you awaken your bloodline?" The said blonde suddenly had a wide smile of his face, "Yatta! I do have a bloodline. That is so cool!. Ne Ojii-san what does it do, how does it work, can I now use super cool jutsus like you?" Many questions seemed to flow out the young boy's mouth. "Hold on Naruto-kun, don't you feel kind of tired or anything?" The Hokage asked. "No I don't. But what does that have to do with my bloodline?" Naruto replied back. The Hokage took a drag of his pipe as he thought to himself once again, "_Sounds right, with the fox in him and all. I already know he has a little more chakra for his age" _The Hokage thought as he finally began to speak, "Naruto-kun, tell me how did you unlock you bloodline?" Naruto simply nodded as he explained everything that happened at the park.

Five minutes later Naruto had finished explaining the scene that accrued earlier. "...and now here I am Ojii-san." Naruto finished with his bloodline still going. The Hokage took another drag of his pipe as he sighed, "Naruto-kun that was very dangerous..." Naruto looked down with a hint of sadness, "...but you showed courage and protected to girls, and for that I am very proud of you." Sarutobi finished up as Naruto's frown disappeared and came his true smile.

Sarutobi stood up and walked towards a shelf of scrolls. He carefully push a couple out of the way as he pulled out two dusty scrolls. Each of them was labeled with a name, 'Uzumaki Naruto.' The Hokage walked towards Naruto with the two dusty scroll in his hands. He held one of the scrolls towards Naruto. Naruto looked at the scroll with interest as he saw his name, "Nani? is this scroll for me?" Sarutobi smiled "Yes Naruto-kun, this scroll was meant for you to read as soon as you unlocked your bloodline." Naruto nodded and took the scroll.

Naruto held the scroll in his hands as he tried to pull it open. Sadly he failed as continued to struggle with his new found nemesis. "Damn it, why wont in open Ojii-san?" Naruto began to pound the scroll on to the ground. "Naruto-kun, calm down so I can explain what to do next." Naruto huffed and stood patiently as he awaited for instructions. "Good, now hold out the scroll..." he did just that as the Hokage rotated the scroll until it showed a kanji symbol, 'SEAL.' "Naruto-kun, this is a special seal which protects the contents of this scroll. To unlock the seal, you must spread blood over the kanji, but only one type of blood will unlock this seal." Naruto looked at the Hokage with interest as he wanted to open the scroll, "So all I need to do is spread some blood over the kanji seal, ne?" "Hai Naruto-kun." the Hokage walked over towards his desk and opened a small drawer and pulled out a kunai. "Here Naruto-kun, use this." he handed the sharp object to the blonde.

Naruto took the kunai in his hand and cut his left thumb. A small amount of blood flowed out as Naruto smeared the crimson liquid across the seal. Both males watched as the kanji slightly glowed through the blood, suddenly the light died down. The scroll in Naruto's hand seemed to loosen. Naruto was now fully engrossed with the opening scroll. He enrolled it. Even the Kyuubi was very curious about the contents. If she was right the scroll would answer her questions about this bloodline.

Finally the scroll was fully opened as it revealed a simple letter, a letter directed to Naruto. Naruto looked at the letter and began to read it...

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello son, I don't have much time to right this letter so I will try to brief everything. This letter is supposed to have been given to you when you have unlocked our Kekkei Genkai, the Kyoushou-gan. I have prepared a scroll with a full description about the Kyoushou-gan and all other special techniques I or our family has created. I guess by this time you should know about your secret. I want you to know I have a very godd reason for sealing the Kyuubi in you. If you where in my place and I was in yours what would you do when your only choice of victory was to use a sealing jutsu which requires a the user's life. Also when used, the object which was sealed is needed to be placed in an infant. You may wonder why I chose you but who else was I going to turn to? Just go up and asked a random family to give up their baby? Like hell I would do that, I chose you because you are my son and I know I can trust you with this power and also you where the only baby that was available in such short notice. I want to apologize for doing this to you, I'm sorry son. As I pass on I want you to know that you did have a mother and father, your mother was an incredibly strong ANBU. The Hokage should have a picture of Rei-chan for you. Time is running short as it is time for me to move into the battle field with your mother. Good-bye my son, be strong as I fear the villagers may not accept the fact you are the container not the demon it self, AND DON'T TELL ANYONE WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE UNTIL YOU ARE JOUNIN. I HAVE MADE MANY ENEMIES AS DID YOUR MOTHER AND IF THIS SECRET GETS OUT YOU WILL BE IN FOR A HELL OF A LOT OF DANGER._

_your father,_

_The Yondaime_

_Kazama Arashi_

Naruto had just finished reading the letter as his eyes were wide from shock. He had always wanted a family. Everyday he would see families walking around and spending time with each other. Every single time he saw that he felt a sudden empty feeling in him. He wanted that kind of attention, he wanted the love, he wanted a family. But finally, as he rolled up the scroll as looked at the Hokage he round out that he did have a family, he did have a father and mother to begin with. Ojii-san to him was like his grandpa. As he finished rolling up the scroll he took a deep breath and looked at the Hokage, "MY DAD'S THE YONDAIME!?" Naruto yelled out but luckily while he was reading the scroll, the Hokage placed some Mute seals around the room as he knew what might have happened after he found out his family.

"Ojii-san! Is this letter real?" asked Naruto with hope that it was. The Hokage smiled back at Naruto, "Hai, it is real." The young blonde now was now jumping with joy and screaming with a smile that warm any heart. The Hokage also smiled as a tear fell from his cheek as he thought, "_I have never seen Naruto-kun so happy. Can't blame him though, after all he has been through he most certainly deserves happiness." _The Hokage was brought out of his thoughts as he remembered about the second scroll, "Ahem!" the Hokage cleared his throat in order to get the hyper blonde's attention.

Naruto on the other hand was busy celebrating he also was thinking, "_I did have a family! I did have a father and mother, and they both are strong! I heard about my mother's name, she was said to be the second strongest kunoichi in leaf, next to the slug sennin. Tsunade and my father was the greatest of all ninjas, the Yondaime himself! I want to tell Kyuubi-hime about the news, even though she may heard already." _Naruto stopped as he heard the old man yell his name, "Naruto-kun!!!" The blonde stopped and answered back while flashing an embarrassed foxy-grin, "Ne, gomen nasai Ojii-san. I guess I am just so happy about finding who where my parents." The Hokage smiled at his answer "That all right, but I think you should open the other scroll." The Hokage handed the scroll to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, this is your father's will. This will explain about the things he has left and any comments." Naruto looked at the scroll and saw another blood seal holding the scroll closed. He repeated his actions earlier with the scroll before.

As the scroll unlocked and Naruto un rolled it, Naruto began to read the scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My son, looks like I have passed on. I have written this 'Will' before I have written my letter to you. I surely hope you have read that scroll first. Anyway, I would like to let you know about what you will inherit. You are now the sole survivor and heir to the Kazama clan. Now listen, don't go spreading around this or you will be in some deep Cow Shit._

_Naruto, as the heir of the Kazama clan I will tell a little about the Kazama clan, WE ARE FUCKING RICH! That's right we are as wealthy as the Uchihas and the Hyugas, but don't go telling that to everyone you see cause that would raise some suspicion on how a orphan got so much Ryou. Still its kinda cool knowing that you are one of the richest clan members out their. Although you can't inherit it until your seventeen. Just like the Ryou you will inherit the Kazama estate at the age of seventeen. We maybe as rich as the other major clans we Kazamas prefer to live in a little smaller manor unlike the Uchiha 'Mini-Village' or 'Hyuga Town'. Those are my own nicknames for their homes...THERE FUCKING HUGE! Thus unknowing to the other clans makes us richer than them, but don't tell them that. Finally I have a favor to ask of one of my students. If you are my son, you will probably unlock your kekkei genkai protecting someone. When that happens show this 'will' to a man named Hatake Kakashi, he will train you to use your Doujutsu and being a ninja. Both of you will leave the village until seemed fit to return. Plus find a katana, every Kazama had a katana._

_Now for the good part, since you are the last of the great Kazama clan you will have to practice Polygamy because the Kazama clan is a great part of the Leaf's strength. You lucky fox, but let's keep that between the Old man, Kakashi, my sensei Jiraiya, and you for now._

_LIFE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST MY SON,_

_Kazama Arashi_

_P.S. DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE FAMILY SCROLL LOCATED IN YOUR SOON TO BE ESTATE. ALSO THE OLD MAN HAS SOME MONEY I LEFT FOR YOU WHEN YOU READ THIS WILL._

After reading the 'will' Naruto was feeling even more happy, he found out he was part of a powerful hidden clan, he was going to be FUCKING rich at seventeen with an estate, and now he will get special training from the nice ANBU Hatake Kakashi. He smiled at the Hokage who in which smiled back. "Oi, Ojii-san what's P-P-Ployga-polga-p-p...Polygamy that's it!" Naruto asked as he struggles to say his desired word.

The Hokage looked at the boy strangely as he answered with another question, "Why do you ask?" Naruto scratched his head as he answered, "Well on this paper my father said I will have to practice polygamy since my clan's strength will greatly benefit for Konoha, Wazzat?" The Hokage did not know what to say to a six year old about marrying multiple women. "Ah, Err, Um...I'll tell you when you get older." Naruto raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it as he had more important things to talk with the Hokage.

"Ojii-san, here." Naruto handed hsi father's will over to the Hokage. "Hmm, it looks like you will be gone for a while doesn't it? But are you okay with it?" The Hokage asked even though he probably knew the answer. "Hai Ojii-san, I will become super-strong and take over your job in no time!" Naruto gave a victory sign as he finished.

At that moment Naruto's eyes have finally turned back to his normal pure-blue orbs. "Naruto-kun your eyes have returned back to noraml." Naruto turned to a continently placed mirror to check his eyes, "Wow, your right! but how do I use it again?" "That's why your going to ask Kakashi when he gets back from his mission to train you." Sarutobi answered. Naruto nodded as he began to leave until he remembered about his mother. "Ano...do you have a picture of my mother Ojii-san?" The Hokage turned and went to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out the famous orange book which he opened.

Naruto was about to yell at the old man for being a hentai until he saw what he brought out from between two pages of the book. "Here Naruto-kun" Naruto looked at the Hokage and grabbed the picture. He studied the picture.

The picture showed a beautiful woman standing in a field smiling. He long brown hair flowed all the way down to her waist in a braided ponytail **(JUST LIKE AERITH OF FINAL FANTASY 7). **Her dark-chocolate colored eyes complimented her face which had a very cute smile. She wore a dark blue kimono with a light sky blue sash around her waist. This woman, this beautiful woman, was a kunoichi, one of the strongest no less.

Naruto admired the picture as he had a couple of her traits, her nose, her smile, and what looked like he had a mix of both his mother's and father's blue eyes. As he continued to stare at his mom something clicked in his mind, "_Ojii-san was using my Kaa-san's picture as a bookmarker! EVEN WORSE, THE BOOK WAS THAT HENTAI BOOK!!!" _Naruto screamed in his mind causing Kyuubi to giggle a little but still kind of feeling weird. Wouldn't you feel weird to find an old man using your mom's picture as a bookmarker for a Hentai book.

"Ojii-san! WHY ARE YOU USING MY KAA-SAN'S PICTURE AS BOOKMARKER FOR THAT ORANGE CRAP!" Naruto yelled feeling pissed at the old man. "N-N-Naruto-kun, it was you father's idea. He also read this novel you know and in his estate he told me he has every volume from one to twenty-four." **(A/N: I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY VOLUMES THERE ARE) **Naruto was surprised! He just found out his father, the greatest ninja, the Yondaime, was a pervert. "That still didn't explain why." The Hokage forced a smile. Naruto decided to drop the subject "Ojii-san will you show me to my estate tomorrow so I can get my clan's scroll?" Sighing in relief the Hokage accepted, "Hai, now that is all for now, I need to get back to my paper work."

Naruto left as he muttered something that sounded like "Ero-kage".

KONOHA STREETS

As Naruto began to walk him he started to think about what happened to Ino and the pink haired girl, he was worried about the two. He decided to wait till tomorrow to find out since it was starting to get dark.

Naruto had gotten home and when straight to bed as he went straight to bed.

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. A LITTLE SHORTER THAN USUAL BUT I CAN SO GET TO THE FUN PARTS, LIKE TRAINING WITH KAKASHI AND SHIT.**

**1) HAKU WILL BE A GIRL AND WILL BE IN THE HAREM**

**2) QUESTION: ITACHI, GOOD OR BAD?**

**3) QUESTION: MAKE AN OC WHICH WILL BE SASUKE'S SISTER. YES OR NO? (IF YES SHE WILL APPEAR LATER FOR I NEED A WAY TO PUT HER IN THE PLOT.)**

**4) QUESTION: WHAT ELEMENT SHOULD NARUTO HAVE AN AFFINITY TOWARDS? HE HAS WIND FROM HIS FATHER, I WILL LET YOU CHOOSE HIS MOTHER'S**

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE?!**

**Mangekyo Itachi **


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST TIME**

_As Naruto began to walk him he started to think about what happened to Ino and the pink haired girl, he was worried about the two. He decided to wait till tomorrow to find out since it was starting to get dark._

_Naruto had gotten home and when straight to bed as he went straight to bed_

CHAPTER 6

We find Naruto in a peaceful slumber as he lies in his bed like the innocent child he is. Once again Naruto starts to feel the pull in his mind from the Kyuubi.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

Naruto once again finds himself in beautiful park he made for the Kyuubi. Naruto looks over the scene he created for her. The blissful breeze blows and touches his tan face, the same trees flow with the wind while the sakura leaves blow around. The same green grass spread across the whole area. From where Naruto stands he can see the lake, shining as the sun's rays graze it. "_No matter how much I have been here to talk with Kyuubi-hime, I don't think I will ever get used to the feeling I get here." _Naruto thought to himself as he began walking, following the stone path.

Naruto finally reaches the tree where they always meet. "Ohayo Kyuubi-hime!" Naruto greeted the Demon Princes in his normal way. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." Kyuubi greeted back in her normal way also. Naruto took a seat across from her ready to hear what she had to say. "Ne Kyuubi-hime, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi smiled, "Well I decided to lecture you and prepare you for your training." "Really How Kyuubi-hime?" Naruto asked as an reply. The Kyuubi simply held out her hand and out came a scroll. "Here, I will be lecturing you and teaching you the knowledge part as you sleep." Naruto caught the scroll and read the kanji label, "Chakra 101, Ne Kyuubi-hime how did you get this scroll? I thought you where cut off from the out side world?" Our blonde hero asked. "Simple, when I was sealed into you, everything that I had sealed with me came with me. That scroll was from the time I taught my sister about chakra." Naruto understood as his mouth was in the shape of an 'O.' "Arigato Kyuubi-hime." Naruto thanked as he opened the scroll and waited for the demon Princess to begin her lecture.

"Alright then, I memorized the whole entire scroll so I will lecture half and you will read part, Here is a summarized paragraph I remember, Naruto-kun..." The Kyuubi began as Naruto silently listened through the whole entire hour.

"...And that's the summarized history and summarized meaning of chakra. Did you get that Naruto-kun?" She asked even if she knew he hadn't. "I got down the history." Naruto nervously laughed as the Kyuubi smiled, "That's better than I thought. When my Tou-san gave me this lecture I just feel asleep." "Really? Wow you sure where lazy Kyuubi-hime!" the Kyuubi giggled, "Hai I was! But that is no reason you should slack off. Now read the passage at the beginning of the scroll." Naruto nodded a he read the scroll.

_Chakra_

_Essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular Circulatory systems to blood, to any of the 361-chakra points on the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water._

_Depending on the ratio in which physical and spiritual energy is mixed, different types of chakra can be formed. Elemental chakra is the most common product of this, and is used to perform elemental jutsu. The five elemental natures are earth, fire, lightning, water, and wind. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. Each element is both stronger and weaker than another. The order is fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, with each being weaker than the previous and stronger than the next. Water loops back into fire. Additionally, elemental techniques can be countered by techniques of the same element, provided the technique being countered is of equal or lesser power._

As Naruto finished reading the two continued as the demon princess showed some examples and lectures on how to use chakra and what they can do.

After what felt another hour Naruto gave a huge ass yawn, "Ne Kyuubi-hime, can we finish up, I don't want to be to tired from this. I have a long day tomorrow." "I guess we should stop, I am running out of ideas." the Kyuubi answered. "Oh Naruto-kun I should have told you another ability has awakened!" Naruto shot up like a rocket and was jumping up and down, "Awesome! what is it? Will I have something cool like super foxy speed or oh breath fire?" Kyuubi giggled at her container's antics and excitement. "Sorry Naruto-kun but it's nothing like that, but these abilities will help you get there and will a very valuable asset towards your training, but you will need a lot patients." Naruto toned down a bit but one word caught is attention, 'abilities' meaning more than one. "Ano... what is it? It's so exciting!" "Naruto-kun, one of your abilities have given you immense more stamina than a normal child should have, and the other is now you need less sleep to recuperate. Now they may sound kind of shitty in the short run but in the long run you will thank me. With your training soon to begin, your stamina will help you practice more with a certain move and with having to sleep more you will have more time to practice!" Kyuubi finished as she took a deep breath.

"Yatta! Arigato Kyuubi-hime ARIGATO!" Naruto glomped the demon princess in gratitude for the new abilities. "Thanks to you these abilities will certainly help me with my dream of being Hokage." Naruto yelled while the demon fox blushed, "Y-your welcome Naruto-kun." Naruto let her free as he began to disappear, "Ah? I guess I'm waking up, good bye Kyuubi-hime." The Kyuubi still slightly blushing from the attention also waved back, "B-bye Naruto-kun."

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stood up from his bed. The room was still dark as was the window showing Konoha was also still dark out, "_Must be around 4 or 5 o'clock in the morning, where's my clock?" _Naruto looked towards his dresser and checked his clock, "Nani! it's still two o'clock!" Naruto yelled but quickly put his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream. "_Damn when she said I didn't need sleep she meant it, I feel like I've been sleep for a whole day! Might as well try out my stamina with some small exercise workouts."_

Naruto got out of bed and instantly began to stretch his body. Naruto decided to start with simple push-ups. "Here we go, 1...2...3..." Naruto continued until he finished 50 reps, then he switched to sit ups, to some Hindu squats, and going back to the push ups. Every work out consisted with 50 reps each. After an hour he noticed he still wasn't winded nor was he sweating. "_Whoa, now what? I'm kind of bored of this. Maybe I'll try some jump rope and some holy chair stamina challenge. _**(A/N: THE HOLY CHAIR THING IS WHEN YOU PUSH YOU BACK ON TO THE WALL AND TAKE A SEATED POSITION LIKE YOUR ON A CHAIR, ONLY YOU AREN'T USING A CHAIR.)**

Naruto started with jump roping doing a full 30 minutes with out stopping. "_Shit! How long can I go, still not sweating or feeling winded." _Naruto moved on to the Holy chair challenge. He also did this for half an hour. By now he was just ecstatic about his new found stamina. "_I do not think an average six-year-old should have stamina like me...then again who said anything about me being normal." _Naruto laughed as he decided to go for a early morning run. "_Why not, it's what 4 am and what else is there to do? I want to find out my limits of this new stamina of mine, plus if I do this until I leave I will be at least a little prepared right?" _With that Naruto changed into some warm clothing, a orange long sleeve shirt and gray long sweat pants. Naruto threw on some socks and putting his regular sandals on and left.

OUTSIDE: STREETS OF KONOHA

Naruto began running as the cold wind blew against his face and swayed his blonde spikes. The skies still dark as he continued to run. Naruto's breathing and steps echoed in the streets. His body shivered from the cold air that blew down his shirt. Naruto began to think about what has happened in the past 5 months.

"_My life has really changed, first I get beat worst than before. Then I met the Kyuubi and befriend her. I also found out about Kyuubi-hime's past, even her family. Later I met Ino-chan, it was kind-a embarrassing when I met he, but I honestly thought she was an angel. We got to know each other and became quick friends. Months later I even saved a Ino-chan and that pink haired girl. In the processes, I even unlocked my Kekkei Genkai, the Kyoushou-gan. In the same day I even found out about my family, my father is the Yondaime and my mother was an elite ANBU. Finally Otou-san requested for to get training from one of his students! I can't wait to..." _Little Naruto stopped as he noticed something as he said training. "_Requested training, that means Kakashi-san can decline...If he did I wouldn't blame him though, I was part of the reason he lost his sensei. They seemed kind of close to for Otou-san to trust him with me. I surely hope he does not decline, I will try to ask him today. Even he declines I will become stronger without him, I'll be Hokage and everyone will have to respect me!"_

Naruto picked up the pace as he now felt the burn in his legs. He had been daydreaming for a while after he pondered about his life. Naruto may have matured a little for a six-year-old, but he still is a six-year-old child after all. His childish dreams popped up from time to time, he couldn't help it. Before he felt the burn he had been dreaming about a giant bowl of ramen, then two, then three, then...can it be? Yes four! four giant bowls of ramen.

Naruto entered his house, his legs burned and he worked up quite a sweat. "_Wow, four straight hours with this stamina, and this is just the beginning. If I can get Kakashi-san to train me then I am all set!" _Naruto took off his cloths and went into the shower. Naruto entered the shower as the hot water hit his body. The heat calmed his legs as he began to relax.

After his shower, Naruto walked out in the buff while drying his hair with a towel, "_Why bother with covering up anyway. I live alone and nobody would come here anyway, this is my kingdom!" _Naruto finally finished his little rant and put on some cloths. He threw on a plain orange t-shirt and blue shorts the went just passed his knees. Naruto suddenly felt his stomach grumble, "_Yatta Ramen time"_

Naruto quickly got his kettle and filled it up with water. He placed it on the fire and waited for nature to it's magic. After sitting for a few minutes and talking to himself Naruto heard the kettle whistle. Quickly Naruto turned off the fire and went to his cupboard and brought out four ramen cups. Naruto poured the heated water into the cups and waited for three hellish minutes. "Kuso, why so long!" Naruto said to himself.

Finally finishing devouring the ramen, Naruto checked his clock. "_Ne? almost seven already." _Naruto thought to himself as he threw the empty cups out the window. Naruto, now with nothing to do finally did something he didn't plan on, he cleaned his apartment.

"Woooo! I never noticed under all the trash I actually have a lot of room." our favorite fox container stated. His apartment now felt more spacious. His single couch now had room to lay on, his table clear of everything, his small kitchen spotless with no dishes, his bathroom also spotless, and finally he made his bed for the first time. "_Wonder what time is it? It isn't dark out anymore and the sun is out right now."_ Naruto again, looked at his clock, which said, 9 o'clock. "That killed enough time, I guess I should go to Ojii-san now." with that, he slipped on his sandals and ran towards the Hokage Tower.

As Naruto ran through the streets of the Konoha, he took notice of the stares he got. Usually he would brush it off or ignore them. The stares he received looked colder and held more hatred. Naruto could only run faster just to escape from the ice-cold stares. "_I can feel the eyes on me. What can I do, I'm still just a child. I'm tired of the treatment I receive! The villagers haven't tried anything big since that day, but I can see in their eyes they want to."_ Naruto picked up his pace as he saw the Tower ahead.

Finally, our favorite fox-boy made it to the tower as he stood in front of the Sandiame's secretary. "_She must be new, I didn't see her yesterday. Still, I can't take my chances."_ Naruto walked up the woman, "Gomen Nee-chan?"

The secretary stopped her writing and saw the young boy. She noticed the whisker marks he wore on his cheeks. "_Is this the demon everyone was talking about? He is just a child, how could the villagers say such a thing?"_ "Oh, good morning." she said with a warm smile. Naruto relaxed as he felt she wasn't like the rest of the villagers. "May I please see the Hokage, if that's all right?" he replied with a little innocent smile. "Sorry, but he has a very important meeting that just came up." the woman replied, feeling a little sorry for the boy. Naruto drooped slightly. "...but the Hokage asked me to tell you to come back a little after lunch." she said brightening the boy's spirits. "Really! Arigato Nee-chan, see you after lunch"

With nothing planned for the morning, Naruto just wandered around. "_Bored! What is there to do? Ah! I'll go see Ino-chan, I hope she and the girl are okay." _Naruto now headed for the 'Yamamnaka Florist' shop.

"Ohayo!" Naruto greeted as he entered the flower shop. Ino was arranging some flowers when she heard the call, there was only one person, outside of family, call her with the 'chan' suffix. "Naruto-kun, you're alright!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin as he walked up to Ino while noticing her mother at the counter as she smiled at him, "Ohayo, Hakubo-san **(A/N: 'HAKUBO' MAY SOUND LIKE A GUY'S NAME BUT IT MEANS AUNT/AUNTY, SOUNDS WEIRD HUH?)** Naruto greeted her as he turned his attention back towards Ino, "Ano, Ino-chan think you can play right now?" he gave another innocent smile identical to the smile he gave towards the secretary. Ino really wanted to play with Naruto, he wanted to introduce him to the pink haired girl. "Sorry Naruto-kun but I ca-" "Go now Ino, have fun with Naruto-kun. Introduce him to your new friend...Haruno Sakura, that's the one." her mother interrupted as she gave willing smile. "Arigato, Kaa-san!" Ino quickly thanked as she took off her apron and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's go Naruto-kun, I want you to meet Sakura-chan!" Naruto quickly bid farewell to Ino's Kaa-san, "Gomen Hakubo-san!"

Ino leading the way and Naruto finally running at his own pace followed, "Ino-chan where are we going?" "Remember the pink haired girl?" Ino answered back. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yosh! Maybe I can make her my friend also." Ino smirked at her friend's antics, "Don't be to forward though she's a little shy." Naruto nodded as they reached the home.

Ino and Naruto walk up to the house door and knock on it. The two patiently waits as the door finally opens. Behind the door reveled a woman, with similar pink hair to the young girl they met yesterday, "Ino-chan, oh and you brought a friend too!" "Ohayo, Emi-san! This is Naruto-kun, he was the one who protected Sakura-chan and I yesterday." Naruto blushed as he wasn't use to the attention. "Well, Arigato Naruto-kun. Please come in, Sakura-chan is in the living room."

The three enter the living room to see the same pink haired girl reading a scroll, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan's here..." the girl now known as Sakura looked at her mother with Ino beside her entering. Also she saw another person, it the boy who saved her. "...she also brought a friend to, I bet you recognize him?" Sakura looked at the boy, "_It's him, that boy who saved me. Ino told me his name was Naruto." _she thought to herself as she stood up and introduced herself, "Umm, Haruno Sakura. Domo-Arigato for saving me and Ino-chan yesterday." Sakura held out her hand as Naruto shook it. "Uzumaki Naruto, no need to thank me. If I'm going to be Hokage then I need to protect everyone even if I don't know them." Naruto smirked and pumped his free arm. Haruno Emi watched as her opinion of the blonde boy differed from the majority of Konoha. "_This is the demon boy? True he is a boy, but look at him. He is nowhere near a demon, save for the whisker marks" _Emi smiled as she also knew Sakura may have made a new friend, she knew about her being bullied and it was nice to know there where kids who didn't and attempted to make friends with her. "Alright, have fun you three I have some chores to do." Emi walked away as the children went on their business.

"Ne Sakura-san what where you reading?" the demon container asked. "Oh, I was just reading a scroll about chakra and stuff. Wanna read with me?" she asked hoping they would, Sakura may be shy but reading in a group is always fun. "Okay, this will help when I become a konoichi." Ino accepted. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Ano, Uzumaki-sama would you like join also?" Naruto raised an eye-brow and lipped the words 'Uzumaki-sama' "Please call me Naruto and if you must add a suffix don't pick one that makes me sound so high class like most of those Uchihas." Sakura smiled at the blonde boy "Hai, Naruto-san." Naruto nodded "That's better, now where's the scroll I want to review and see how much I remember." "Review? You know about chakra?" asked Sakura. Ino looked surprised, "You have been studying? Who are you and where is Naruto?" Ino threatened as she prepared to 'whoop some ass.'

Naruto began to back away as Ino slowly approached, "Wait, Ino-chaaaan. It really is me! I can prove it!" Ino still didn't believe him as she got in his face, "I-Ino-chan, aren't you taking this too seriously?" Sakura sat back as she watched the little chibi-soap opera. "_Ino-chan kind of scary. I hope Naruto-san will be okay" _Ino was now face to face with Naruto, "The Naruto I know would never study he would be a bubbling ramen idiot and no I'm not taking this to far when it comes to friends." Naruto panicked but he remembered something that only he and Ino would know, "Aw, that's not how an angel's supposed to act." Ino blushed as she remembered the day they met in the hospital. "shut up, hmph!" Ino simply walked towards the scroll and began reading and trying to hide the blush on her face.

Sakura blinked a couple times as she tried to process what just went down, "Naruto-san, what do mean about 'that's not how an angel's supposed to act'?" Naruto flashed the soon to be lady-killer foxy grin at Sakura, "Well when I first met Ino-chan I was in the hospital, for personal reasons. Anyway, when I regained conscious I saw her and I kind of thought she was an angel with the fact I thought I was dead too." Naruto finished as he unconsciously scratched the back of his head. "Oh, alright then let's start then" Sakura and Naruto now joined Ino as she finally got her blush under control.

The group of three really bonded as friends. Naruto and Sakura actually had little in common but like that would stop them. Sakura loved flowers like Ino but she also liked to read as did Naruto. Ever since Naruto had the lecturing and reading with Kyuubi earlier, he found it enjoyable especially when there is company.

As they read the scroll, the two girls where very surprised by the fact Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he knew a little. He practically turned into a chibi-sensei. After an hour the three started to fool around. Sakura proposed that they go into her yard and play. The other two agreed and went out to the back.

In the backyard you could hear laughter. "Ino-chan, I found you!" yelled the blonde haired boy. "Fine, now you got to find Sakura-chan!" supposed the young Yamanaka as she climbed down from the tree. Naruto now went to find Sakura. The yard wasn't huge nor was it small. It held some good spots to hide. Naruto looked around as he checked in the bushes, next he checked in the same tree Ino was in. Naruto sighed as he was about to give up. He saw a couch that Sakura told him that her Kaa-san just threw it outside not knowing what to do.

Naruto walked over to the couch to think. He jumped on to it and heard something that wasn't supposed to be heard from a couch. "Ah!" Naruto looked where he was laying down on and saw Sakura hiding under the huge pillow. "Um, found you?" Naruto smiled and gave a small laugh as he got off of Sakura. "You got lucky, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she quickly changed the suffix from -san to -kun. Naruto's attitude seemed to warm up to people easily. They continued to play as it was almost lunchtime.

Emi's voice was heard as they stopped to listen, "Kids I made you guys some lunch and I already called your parents Ino so don't worry." Ino had explain to Emi that Naruto was an orphan and lived by himself, left Sakura out so she could her it from Naruto himself. "Haaaai!"

As Naruto finished up he remembered he need to meet the Hokage after lunch. "Arigato for the lunch Emi-san, but I need to leave. I need to meet the Hokage after." Naruto prepared. "Nani? why do you have to meet the Hokage. Isn't he busy?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked as he remembered all the shit he did with and to the Hokage, "Well...Ojii-san and I have known each other since I was born. So he is like a grandfather to me." Naruto gave a very touching smile as he remembered more of the happy memories he had with the Hokage. Naruto thanked Emi for the lunch and bid all the girls farewell, "Bye, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Emi-san!"

MEANWHILE AFTER NARUTO LEFT

"That Uzumaki boy is really something else, huh Sakura, Ino-chan?" Emi asked her daughter. Both girls nodded as they too felt as Naruto was one of a kind. "A little more years and he will be one if not the best choice for a boyfriend, ne Sakura, Ino-chan?" The girls tilted their heads as they did not understand what she was getting at. "What do you mean Kaa-san?" Sakura asked. Emi smirked as she really wanted to tease her daughter a little. "Well in a few years why don't either of you date Naruto-kun, since you seem to find an attraction to him with adding '-kun' to his name already. Or, maybe Ino-chan would you date him?" Both girls blushed as she was kind of right, Naruto was very kind and easy to get along with. His personality seemed so pure and polite. "K-Ka-san! we're too young to think of stuff like that!" "Yeah!" Sakura and Ino protested. "Who said of going straight into a relationship now, I just said you should consider him in a few years." Emi finished as she left the blushing girls to their thing while laughing. "_But who said I was kidding."_ Emi thought

OUTSIDE OF HOKAGE TOWER

"ACHOO...ACHOO...ACHOO!" Naruto gave three barrages of sneezes before he entered the tower. "_Wonder who is talking about me? Maybe Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, and Emi-chan?"_

Naruto walked up to the same secretary from earlier, "Nee-chan, can I see the Hokage now, pleeeeeease?" The secretary smiled as he looked so adorable, "_Kawai!" _"Hokage-sama, is finished with is meeting, please go through." Naruto nodded as he entered.

The Hokage looked at his clock as he's been expecting a certain fox-boy to enter anytime now. "OJII-SAN!" that yell, the same sound of the well know boy, the only person with the balls to call the whole goddamn village's leader 'old-man.' The Hokage smiled as the blonde entered, "Naruto-kun" he stated quietly.

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage, "Ojii-san, Ojii-san! I got great news! I made another friends today!" The Hokage smiled as he was very glad that Naruto finally seems to fit in with his own generation. "May I ask who Naruto-kun?" "Sure! Their names are Haruno Sakura and her Kaa-san, Haruno Emi!" Naruto gave a victory sign as he felt proud of making some new friends. "That's great Naruto-kun! Now shall we go to your estate and find out about your family." Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "YOSH!"

**A/N:(LONG NOTE) THIS CHAPTER SHOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED SO MUCH EARLIER, BUT IT GOT DELETED! FUCK! ANYWAY HERE ARE THE RESULTS, NARUTO'S AFFINITY WILL BE...LIGHTNING! NO WORRIES THOUGH, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR FIRE FANS. NOW FOR MORE, ITACHI WILL BE...GOOD!(JUST HOW I WANT IT) ALSO, CHAPTER 5 YOU DID NOT HAVE TO VOTE FOR HAKU AS I CLOSED THE POLL FOR THAT AT CHAPTER 4. LET ME SAY THAT THERE WAS ONLY FEM-HAKU HATER. HURRAY! THERE WILL BE A FEMALE UCHIHA, I'LL JUST TELL YOU HER CURRENT PONDERING NAME, 'SATSUKI.'**

**ALRIGHTY THEN, I HAVE GOTTEN A MESSAGE TO HURRY UP AND GROW NARUTO UP...JUST HOLD ON NOW! WE DON'T WANT NARUTO TO BECOME STRONG TOO FAST.**

**NOW FOR EVERYONE'S FAVORITE GAME: POLLS**

**1) SHOULD NARUTO HAVE SPECIAL GLOVES TO USE FLAMES LIKE ROY MUSTANG OF 'FULL METAL ALCHEMIST' (DON'T OWN THAT)**

**2) WHAT KIND OF SWORD SHOULD NARUTO HAVE? TWO CHOICES, CLOUD'S BROAD SWORD FROM KINGDOM HEARTS OR AURON'S FROM KINGDOM HEARTS 2?**

**3) HAVE ITACHI JOIN NARUTO AND HELP KAKASHI TRAIN HIM? (NOT REALLY A BIG DEAL HE WILL GET TRAINING FROM HIM LATER IF NOT NOW)**

**4) GIVE SOME NAMES FOR THE HAREM, HELL I'LL EVEN TAKE TSUNADE AS A CHOICE. IT MAY BE MY FIC BUT THE FANS CHOOSE! (JUST YOU WATCH I'LL MAKE A WAY)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	7. Chapter 7

_LAST TIME_

_Naruto stood in front of the Hokage, "Ojii-san, Ojii-san! I got great news! I made another friends today!" The Hokage smiled as he was very glad that Naruto finally seems to fit in with his own generation. "May I ask who Naruto-kun?" "Sure! Their names are Haruno Sakura and her Kaa-san, Haruno Emi!" Naruto gave a victory sign as he felt proud of making some new friends. "That's great Naruto-kun! Now shall we go to your estate and find out about your family." Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "YOSH!"_

CHAPTER 7

DEEP IN A RANDOM FOREST

Two figures are seen walking in on of Konoha's forest area. On was an old man with a weird hat. The other was a little blonde child. They follow the path as the blonde child known as Naruto looks at his surroundings. The tall trees tower over him, shading the most of the forest area. The sounds of birds enter his ears with a mixture of the trees swaying. "_The breeze and the sounds of this place reminds me of my mindscape" _Naruto smiled as he thought of some of his best memories with Kyuubi-hime.

"_I have never seen Naruto like this before. He looks so calm, at peace, and actually happy!" _the Hokage thought as he watched the happy blonde walk with a small smile on his face. Naruto suddenly faced the Hokage, "Ne, Ojii-san? How long until we reach my father's house?" "Just look up ahead." the old man stated as they reached a clearing.

Naruto looked at the clearing in awe. "Wow...who's house is that?" he pointed at the single building. The building was two stories high with clean white walls. Many windows scattered around the building. It was wide, but not as wide as the Hyuga homes and nowhere near the width of the Uchiha compound. A gate surrounded the house leaving a nice space between. The house looked as if it was kept clean over the years.

The Hokage sweat dropped as Naruto asked such a stupid question, "Hehe, Naruto-kun? who house you wanted to see?" Naruto looked at the Hokage as if he was crazy. "Jeeze, you are getting old. I said I wanted to see..." Naruto stopped mid sentence has he finally got what the old man was getting at. "...MY HOUSE!" The Hokage laughed as he saw the little blonde stare at the house. "_I'll forget the insult and let him have some fun." _"Naruto-kun, let's enter now.

Naruto and the Hokage began to walk towards the house. The area around the house was beautiful. The grass was open and undisturbed by any civilization. There was a calm river flowing that went pass the house. This place reminded Naruto about his mindscape even more.

The two entered the gate and found themselves in the yard. "Ojii-san, look! Look! LOOOOOK!!!" Naruto yelled as he pointed towards a fountain. The Hokage smirked, "_He's gonna love this" _"I guess you saw it huh?" Naruto ran up to the fountain.

The fountain was very...odd, but for Naruto it was one of the greatest masterpieces. The fountain, was a giant bowl of ramen. A thick piece of cement held a stone kettle as it poured water into the bowl. The bowl was well defined. It was in the shape of the Ichiraku Ramen Bowl.

"Ojii-san! We haven't even entered and I feel like I'll be loving it here." Naruto said as he actually tried to jump into the giant ramen bowl. "Well I'm glad you-GET OUT OF THERE!" the Hokage yelled as he pulled Naruto out of the fountain bowl just as he was about to make contact with the water. "Ojii-saaaaan!" Naruto whined as they continued.

The grass in the yard was as soft as cotton. There was a couple of bushes that help the grounds look very warm and homely. "Ne, was there someone who kept up with the gardening?" our blonde kit asked. "It was Kakashi-san who kept the grounds in shape. He was very close to your father. If he was still alive, maybe both you and Kakashi would probably be step-brothers." the Hokage replied with a smile that showed a hint of sadness. Naruto and the Hokage continued into the house, but Naruto now felt nervous about showing Kakashi his father's request. "_So they where close. I hope he accepts or all this will be a waste."_

They walked up to the giant doors. The door was colored black with a seal kanji on it. Naruto tried to pull the door open. "Haaaa! Open! Open now! please?" Naruto struggled for a good five minutes as the Hokage raised an eyebrow, "_Has he already forgotten about the blood seals" _"Uh, Naruto-kun...try rubbing some blood on the seal." he pointed towards the kanji that held the doors shut tight. "Nani? Why didn't you tell me, we wasted so much time already. Hand me a kunai Ojii-san." Naruto requested as the old man tossed him a kunai.

Naruto made a cut on his thumb. "Alright now rub it on here...there!" Naruto pressed his thunb as the Kanji slowly disappeared. "Yatta! Now let's head in! I want to see what my Otou-san's home was"The Hokage opened the door as they entered the semi-huge home.

Inside, the two found that they where in the living room. It was huge! There where three couches and two recliners. All around was all kinds of antiques from all over the country. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling as the sun's rays hit the diamonds and created many colors.

They continued into the kitchen. The first thing Naruto saw was the dozens of cabinets and the huge ass table that could probably fit thirty maybe forty people. There where two silver fridges across from each other. Two stoves also.

Naruto and the Hokage left the kitchen as they passed many other rooms, from a library with thousands of books, three bathrooms all with a Jacuzzi tube, more empty bedrooms, a underground dojo, and a study. Naruto was overwhelmed by the rooms. He expected the room to be filled with cool stuff but this was ridicules! And his father said he held back on the money. "_Can't wait to get all this and show some of those arrogant Hyugas and Uchihas that where mean to me who I am!" _Naruto gave a evil smile that a normal six year old child would make as if he where planning some revenge.

They continued to the back yard. When Naruto saw the back yard he was astonished at the view. It looked exactly like his mindscape, but without the sakura trees, instead it was filled with regular park trees. Also there was the same path that lead to the lake and there was a tiny water fall flowing water into the lake.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san! Ojii-san! I don't know what to say about all this! I really hope I can live here soon." Naruto said as he kept his gaze at the lake. "_Now if only Kyuubi-hime was here then it would be perfect!"_ Naruto began to walk into the grass field with the Hokage not far behind.

"Naruto-kun, relax a bit while I send a bird for Kakashi-san and after we can read your family scrolls in your father's study." the Hokage summoned a little bird with a note attached for Kakashi. "Now send this to Kakashi-san" He ordered the bird as it quickly flew away. "_He wont be late I know it." _He thought to himself as he knew Kakashi wouldn't want to miss out training Naruto, his sensei's son.

Naruto took off his sandals as he walked into the shallow part of the lake and took a deep breath of the natural scents around. "_This feel s great. I really am looking forward to moving here eleven years from now. But right now I need to concentrate about how I will make Kakashi-san train me...hmm"_

Ten whole minutes passed as Naruto and the Hokage sat on the grass waiting for the masked ninja"You think he will agree to train me Ojii-san?" Naruto asked in hopes the Hokage would support him. The Hokage smiled as he automatically knew Kakashi would agree, "No worries Naruto, I'm sure he would love to. He is one of the few who actually understands what the Yondaime jutsu did." Naruto nodded now feeling much more confident about asking Kakashi.

In a swirl of leaves a Inu-masked ANBU appeared in front of Naruto and the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, is it true that he unlocked his bloodline?" Kakashi asked as he removed his ANBU mask. The Hokage stood up as did Naruto and answered him, "Hai he did but he has not control over it and he has something to show you." Kakashi looked at the boy who looked back with his foxy grin. "_They are so much alike" _Kakashi thought as he saw a very strong resemblance between Arashi and Naruto.

Naruto walked forward as he pulled out his father's will and letter from his pocket. He handed it to Kakashi, "Hatake-san, please become my sensei and teach me the ways of a ninja and help me master the my bloodline." Naruto bowed as he showed as much respect as he could towards the ANBU member.

Kakashi looked at the blonde and read the letters. His eyes widened and shot a look at Naruto, "YOU!!!" Kakashi drew his fist back as if he was about to hit Naruto. Naruto, now looking at the man draw his fist back and felt like he was going to shit his pants, "_Oh crap!"_

Kakashi started to thrust his fist back towards Naruto as Naruto waited for the contact without flinching, "...got it" Kakashi finished his sentence lazily while completely fooling the blonde. Just as he thrust his fist forward he turned his fist in to a 'thumbs up' as a sign of agreement. "_I love doing that" _Kakashi thought.

"NANI! I almost shit myself with your acting and now you act like nothing happened...wait! you excepted. YATTA!" Naruto celebrated not noticing that everything became more defined as a little slower. While the two men just looked at the jumping blonde as his bloodline had activated again.

Kakashi looked at the blonde wide eyed, "_He did unlock it! Sensei, I'll make you proud and take your request. I wish I could have earlier though, baka council, I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out about Naruto is a Kazama" _the masked pervert thought to himself. The Hokage looked at the blonde and smile, "Alright now Naruto calm down and you'll notice that your bloodline has activated." Naruto calmed down a he did notice the changes in his eyesight. "Ojii-san, let's go to my Otou-san's study and learn about my clan!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Naruto, hold on! Try to deactivate your Kyoushou-gan" Kakashi asked. He was kind of worried that Naruto would suffer from chakra exhaustion. "No worries Kakashi-san as Naruto had very high chakra reserves for a child, and we both know the first stage doesn't take much chakra anyhow. Although teach how to control it when you begin your training. Since you can deactivate your Sharingan and the process is very similar, why don't you turn it off anyway?" the Hokage asked as he always wondered why he could deactivate his Sharingan. Unfortunately, Kakashi was already in his orange bible, "Huh? You say something Hokage-sama? You lost me at similar" The Hokage just sighed, "Just come on Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, you have to read about your clan.

The group of now three entered the study. The Hokage walked up to a shelf and move a couple books and scrolls. He soon brought out a fat scroll labeled, 'Kazama Clan.' The Hokage laid the scroll on the desk, "Here Naruto-kun you can start reading." "Hai Ojii-san!" Naruto sat on the chair which was placed behind the desk.

Naruto opened the scroll and began to read about his family, his clan, his home, the Kazama Clan.

_The Kazama Clan, Rewritten by Kazama Arashi_

_History - The Kazama Clan has been dated back from the birth of Konohagakure. This clan was well known for two things, the mastery of seals and the speed and agility every clan member had. The Kazama clan had the potential to become a very famous clan as they played a giant roll in each major and minor war Konoha had been engaged in. Although the clan had the opportunity to become a well known name as the Uchiha or the Hyugas, they where people of very subtle and reserved when it came to their clan._

_The Kazama's may have been quite as a clan, but individually they where known to be loud mouthed when needed. We are known to have also been very...dense. The male usually and mostly is, but when the situation becomes serious, a Kazama will act as proper. Another known fact is, when a Kazama has set their eyes on a goal, they will do everything possible if not do the impossible in order to make it a reality. Finally for all known history of the Kazama clan, it has been also known that every male of the Kazama loved ramen._

_Abilities/Fighting Style - The Kazama clan has manly two family Taijutsu styles. One family style is their own Taijutsu. It is simply named the Kazama style. It is the very root of the Kazama family. More detail is in the Taijutsu scroll. The other is the Kamikaze Kobushi. This style was based off of the drunken fist, though at the same time they are completely different._

_As stated earlier the Kazama's are very skill full in seals, stealth, and speed. A few of their jutsus only compliments their speed as the jutsus are made for close combat contact. For example, Futon: Kaze-handou. For a simple name comes a very simple but extremely deadly technique. In a summarized form the user collects and controls the wind around his or her foot and concentrates it around the foot. When used as only as a flying kick towards the target's head results with a clean sweep of severing the head and making a quick get away. There are many more jutsus this was just an example of a Kazama C ranked jutsu._

_Kekkei Genkai - The hidden Kekkei Genkai known as the 'Kyoushou-gan.' The Kyoushou-gan is similar to the Sharingan and Byakugan, thus sparked a rivalry between the three. Like the Sharingan, the user's eye reflexes become more advance as the eye matures and evolves. Another Sharingan similarity is, at a certain maturity of the Kyoushou-gan the user can automatically see through a Genjutsu. Although the user can not copy a technique as does the Sharingan. The user's eyesight also becomes more defined. That similarity is taken from the Byakugan, but the Kyoushou-gan's user can find a single person's chakra signature as the eye sees the body. The Byakugan can only see the chakra coils. Fianlly the maturaty of a Kyoushou-gan can be seen just as a Sharingan. As the Sharingan has the tomoes, the Kyoushou-gan has triangles pointing towards the pupil in replace of the tomoes. Each triangle gives the user one of the said abilities earlier. The Kyoushou-gan is very hard to master and takes much longer than a Sharingan or Byakugan to master. There have only been a hand full to reach three triangles._

_On a side note there has been jinx placed with the Kyoushou-gan. 'Those who see the Assassin's eye shall never live to tell about it.'_

_Others - As one of Konoha's strongest clan, the council is known to do almost anything to save one of it's clans. If for instance there is a Kazama shortage or there is a lone Kazama left, the male or if female she will bare a child she is when ready and the first male born from the female will be accepted to practice polygamy. Also each Kazama is a master of a certain weapon of their choice._

_Kazama's Today - They Kazama's have died out from the last war. There are only two Kazama's left. One is the Yondaime and the other is his unknown son. The Kazama's have kept their clan hidden well and maybe someday they will get tired of the shadow. And when they do they are going to KICK SOME ASS_

_-Kazama Arashi-_

Naruto finally finished reading the scroll as he took a deep breath. His mind processed the new given information. "Ojii-san, I finally finished! But it looks like to fully understand my Otou-san's clan I will need to learn about their jutsus." The Hokage looked up from his orange book, which he began reading as he gotten bored, "That's right Naruto-kun. Your father became as great he is today only because he fully understood his clan's specialty in speed and seals that he molded most of his fighting styles into that asset." Kakashi nodded as he joined the conversation, "He is right Naruto. His signature technique made him move as fast as a god. It was called the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He saved many people with that move." Kakashi started reminiscing about his adventures with his sensei.

A rush of pride slipped into Naruto as he felt proud to be the son of a true hero. "_Otou-san, I will surpass you and when I die and see you I will make sure to rub it into your face. Hehehe." _Naruto smiled at the thought of surpassing his father and being an ass about it.

The Hokage looked at the clock placed on the desk, "Its around 2:00 pm, lets go Naruto and grab some of the jutsu scrolls for your training..." the Hokage commanded as he pulled out a scroll and opened it. "...and put them in here to make it very easy to carry."

Naruto grabbed some scrolls from each section. He grabbed a couple and threw them in. "That should be enough ne? Ojii-san?" "Hai, now let's go we need to buy you some ninja gear for your trip." the Hokage said as he sealed the scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

"Already, Ojii-san? But I just met Sakura-chan. Can I have at least a week?" Naruto asked as he was tearing for the fact he just made a friend but he had to leave them for a while. The Hokage smiled, "No worries Naruto-kun, we're just going to buy your supplies and all. You and Kakashi-san will leave in about a week, so say good bye to your friends while you have the chance. Naruto's face brightened as the old man let him have the week, "ARIGATO Ojii-san" Naruto screamed and jumped up and down with excitement.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "_Like father like fox-son"_ he thought while he took the scroll from the Hokage for safe keeping. The trio walked out of the soon to be house of Naruto and headed for the shopping district.

TRAIL BACK TO SHOPPING DISTRICT

On the way back Naruto remembered some of the things he didn't understand from all the scrolls he read. "_I wonder if I can get some answers from Kakashi-sensei"_ he thought as he turned to the masked pervert. "Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as the continued walking. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Ask away." he said while his eyes formed an upside-down 'U' which indicated as a sign of him smiling. "Ano...what's this Sharing gan and the...the...Buk-yu-gan the scroll was talking about?" Naruto asked very innocently.

On the other hand the two old men struggled to hold in their laughs. "_Buk...yu...gan Like father like son. That's the same as what Arashi said to Jiraiya and I" _the Hokage thought as he coughed to hide his laughter. Although Kakashi let out a chuckle, "It's pronounce Sharingan and Byakugan. I will explain them when we start training, but I will tell you that they are very powerful kekkei genkai" Naruto nodded. "How about Poly-ga-my? My Otou-san and the scroll said I needed to practice it or do it, whatever." He inquired as he said the word slowly and waited for an answer. Kakashi looked at his soon to be student and gave a perverted giggle. "_You no idea how lucky you are Naruto." _"Its simple really. You just need to marr-" "Ah! we're at the entrance to the shopping district let's hurry up I got...uh papers to work on yeah." The Hokage interrupted Kakashi as he gave him a look that told him to not tell him just yet. Kakashi just shrugged as he returned to his hobby, reading a very 'educational' book.

SHOPPING DISTRICT

"Alright Naruto-kun I have your money that Arashi-kun left for you. Use it to buy only the essentials during your trip. I will use my money to buy your supplies." old man Hokage said as they went into a ninja store. Naruto wasn't to happy about going into stores. Usually when he entered he was either kicked out or overpriced and he means overpriced. "Ojii-san, are you sure they will let me buy things from here?" Naruto asked with an obvious sound of uneasiness in his voice. The Sandaime sighed as he all to well knew about how he was treated but what could he do. "_Damn villagers, I pray to Kami that __when__ he becomes Hokage he will show them all who he is and who he is related to." _he thought to himself. "I'm positive about it, these people are good friends with me, and they were friends with your father." Sarutobi said to Naruto. Kakshi just walked in with the three keeping to himself and his book.

Naruto entered with the other two men and looked around the shop from the entrance. The shop wasn't one of those humongous flashy place which they only sell for looks not quality. The walls where dressed with many types of shinobi clothing. The aisles had all kinds of shinobi equipments. A man was at the register reading a very familiar orange book Behinde him where some weapons hanging on the walls. In front of him was a long glass case which stretched from wall to wall. Inside the case were kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, and other ninja supplies.

"Ohayo, Kazuki-san" the Hokage said towards the man at the register. "Hokage-sama Kakashi-san, welcome. Oh and who are you?" the man known as Kazuki greeted and looked at the Kyuubi container. Naruto trusted the old man and greeted himself without a doubt in his mind, "Afternoon, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage!" Kazuki held his hand out and showed a smile towards the young blonde, "Sendo Kazuki, shinobi store owner." the two shook hands.

Our favorite masked pervert sat back on a chair and read his book until he heard the Hokage call for him. "Oi, Kakashi-san, help Naruto pick out some cloths for his training and the others too." Kakashi got up and walked over to Naruto who was looking at random clothing's. "Naruto, I'll let you pick your clothing, but the color must be dark do understand?" Kakashi ordered, "_I liked the feeling I had, ordering gakis(brats) around. No wonder Sensei loved to order us around."_ Kakashi continued to read as Naruto looked at all the different types of clothing. "Hai sensei" Naruto replied then continued to walk around the store.

"_Hmm, dark colors. Nani! all the cloths are way to big for me!" _Naruto had been walking around for a couple of minutes while the adults did their own business, talking stories, jokes, and for Kakashi, giggling every three pages. Naruto walked back to the Hokage, "Oi, Ojii-san. All the cloths are to big for me" The Hokage and Kazuki looked back at the blonde boy. "Hokage-sama, I know it is none of my business, but why is a young child like Naruto-kun looking for shinobi equipment?" Kazuki asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Gomen nasai, Kazuki-san, but it is up to Naruto-kun to tell you. It is supposed to be a secret, but since you where close to the man I will make an exception." The Hokage looked at Kazuki with very serious eyes. "Kazuki-san, I trust you because I heard you was my Otou-san's friend." Naruto also gave him an identical look which made Naruto look very mature for his age, as he was. Kazuki was very confused when Naruto mentioned about him being his father's friend. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I have no idea who your Otou-san is, but you do remind me of Ara-" Kazuki stopped as he finally figured out who his father was.

The shop was silent as Kazuki stared at the fox-boy. "_Why didn't I see it! The same blonde hair, those pure blue eyes, and his attitude. He could act like an innocent child then turn into a wise child. Just like his father well the child part anyway." _Kazuki got himself together. "Gomen Naruto-kun, I will keep his secret and thank you for informing me about this. Me and Arashi were like best friends. As for the clothing just take the ones you want and pay for it. In about two to three days I will have the clothing you wanted cut down."

"Arigato Kazuki-san, I'll get right on it!" Naruto gave a happy foxy grin and turned around ready to move. Sadly he collided with something, well more like someone. "Ooph!" both voices where heard as the two bodies landed on the floor and a box contained with weapons fell with them as the other person was holding it.

Kazuki watched as Naruto and his daughter collided with each other. "Tenten, Naruto! you guys okay?" A girl looking no older if not a year older than Naruto sat as she rubbed her butt from the contact with the hard floor. "I'm alright Tou-san" Naruto got up as he saw the girl. She had chocolate brown eyes. Her black hair was tied into two buns which made her look like a little panda. She wore a little salmon colored sleeveless Chinese styled shirt, regular(non-shinobi) shorts, and regular sandals. "Sumimasen(sorry) I guess I wasn't looking I was in a rush" Naruto held out his hand, smiling at the girl called Tenten.

Tenten looked on as the little boy about her age held out his hand to help her. She grabbed his hand as he got back on to her feet. "It's alright" Tenten replied and looked at her father who called her "What's with the hurrying?" Kazuki asked his daughter. His daughter gave a nervous smile and laugh. Kazuki sighed mumbling something about over active children who love to play with dangerous weapons.

"Now I told you about running around with the weapons, it's dangerous. For that I'll will think of a punishment" Kazuki looked at her daughter. Tenten stood their nervously as she waited for her punishment. "Your punishment will be to help Naruto with his shopping around here" Kazuki pointed to Naruto. Naruto smiled and waved at Tenten. Tenten stared at Naruto which made him very nervous. "Tou-san, what does he need at a shinobi shop? He looks like about the same age as me!" Her father chuckled "Well basicly he will need some shinobi clothing, kunais, shurikens, and other shinobi essentials" "Nani! Isn't he far too young? Even I can't own these things, and I know all about ninja weapons!" Tenten raised her voice which had a tone of jealousy.

The Hokage chose to speak now, "Gomen Tenten-san, there is a very good excuse as to why Naruto-kun will own the weapons, but you must promise not to tell anyone this reason unless Naruto-kun says other wise." Tenten nodded as she really wanted to find out why a boy about her age was aloud to use weapons and she wasn't. She handled weapons everyday and learned so much about them, but here comes another kid who even the Hokage allows to handle weapons as if he was a shinobi. "Naruto-kun's Otou-san, was a very close friend of mine and also to your Tou-san. Though when he died during the Kyuubi's attack. When he died he left his will asking for Naruto-kun to receive training from Kakashi-san..." the Hokage pointed to Kakashi and continued. "...when he unlocked his bloodline. Since I'm the Hokage and owe a whole lot to his Otou-san, I will carry out his will even if Naruto-kun is young as he is now." Tenten frowned "I understand his position, but why can't I tell anyone about this, it doesn't sound like a scandal or anything. Is training a child with live weapons that bad?" "No it isn't, but the danger is in who Naruto-kun's Otou-san is. His father was the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, Kazama Arashi." Tenten's eyes widened as she slowly turned to Naruto and stared.

Naruto gave her a flash of his foxy grin as he was feeling kind of nervous. "He?...Son?...Yondaime's?" Tneten was unable to properly speak her sentence as she continued to look at Naruto who forced a nervous chuckle. The Hokage made it very clear as to why she had to keep this information a secret. "I repeat, do NOT tell anyone about this. I will allow your Kaa-san to know about this but that is all. For if this became common information, the Yondainme's enemies may come and attack the village. That would put everyone in danger. Understand?" Tenten slowly nodded her little head as she understood. "Hai! Hokage-sama"

Naruto slowly walked up to Tenten as she still continued to stare at him. The innocent blonde stood in front of Tenten he poked her trying to get her attention and calling out to her. "Oi! Hey! Snap out of it. Me being his son is not that big of a deal" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, his face gave off a 'whatever' look. Tenten finally snapped out of it as she nodded, but still felt a slight feel of shock in her. "That's better. So can you help me...Panda-chan?" Kazuki burst into a full fit of laughter when Naruto called her, 'Panda-chan.' He did too notice with his daughter's hair styled the way it was reminded him of a panda bear. The Hokage barely managed to hold in his laughter, though he let out a mild-chuckle at most. Even Kakashi gave his attention towards the two children. He too gave a small laugh then returned to his book.

Tenten was not happy. She glared at Naruto and took a very deep breath..."NANI!!!! I DON'T CARE WHOSE SON YOU ARE! NOBODY CALLS ME, SENDO TENTEN A FRICKIN' PANDA! THAT IS LIKE CALLING ME A FAT, HAIRY, LAZY, LIVING BLOB OF FUR! IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE CALLING ME?" Tenten screamed in Naruto's face. Though Naruto didn't intentionally mean to insult her he apologized none the less "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai!" Naruto bowed continually with every word. He followed up with his continuation of his apology "Gomen nasai, but I meant no insults towards you. When I saw you I did, though think of a panda bear..." Tenten growled at Naruto when he said that, but continued anyway. "...but that doesn't mean I think your, fat, or hairy, or lazy, or whatever. I think pandas are really cute bears as they lay around all day. They are also pretty smart for an animal. So in my opinion I think your hair buns make you look rally cute and since your father allowed you to help me you must be very smart with shinobi related things" Naruto finished as he flashed a very innocent foxy grin at Tenten.

Silence came over the store. Tenten stood there blushing from what Naruto had said. "_He told me I was cute and smart"_ Tenten kept her attention towards the ground as she tried to hide her blush. The blush did not go unnoticed by the older men. Kazuki smirked at his daughter "_I have got to tell Kana(wife) about this later"_ Kazuki snickered as he also thought about teasing his daughter about this. The Hokage silently laughed as he remembered Arashi doing the same things Naruto did, only different was Naruto had charmed a girl way earlier than Arashi did. "_Arashi-kun, your son has already surpassed you in one aspect, charming girls"_ old man Hokage laughter slightly escaped as he could see an older Naruto running from rapid fan girls. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "_Your even better than sensei was and he actually tried, but you Naruto simply laid it on smoothly without you knowing."_ Kakashi giggled very perversely thinking about the girls that Naruto could attract.

"A-arigato...Naruto-san. I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier" Tenten bowed but was stopped as Naruto raised his hand as a signal of stopping. "No need...Tenten-san, was it?" "Hai" Naruto smiled as he at least got her name. "Alright Tenten-san, no need to apologize as I had no right in calling you a panda. I didn't even think if you would take it the wrong way. Gomen." Naruto bowed once more. Tenten just stood there watching the boy. She silently stood there waiting thinking about what to do next. "Hai, Hai! Now get working, Hokage-sama is very busy. Go on help Naruto-kun now." Kazuki ordered as he pushed the two children into the area into the clothing area.

CLOTHING AREA

Tenten and Naruto stood next to each other as they stayed in silent for a minute. Tenten felt a little uncomfortable after the little scene with Naruto, but the said fox-boy wasn't he simply was thinking what type of clothing he wanted.

"Ano, what kind of clothing would you want, I don't think we have anything for your size" Tenten broke the silence. Naruto's head snapped up. "Hm?" "I asked what kind of clothing you wanted, but I don't think we have anything in your size." Tenten repeated. "Oh, Kazuki-san said I should just pick out what I wanted and he would cut them down for me in about two to three days" Naruto said while scanning the clothing. "Alright then, anything specific?" Naruto turned to Tenten, "Not really, all Sensei said was to choose dark colors" "Alright, then let's just have you try someone even if they wont fit. Let's go Naruto-san" the two children went through all kind of clothing. They finally settled with a set.

Finally after an hour of searching for the right clothing the two children came returned to the adults. Naruto walked up to Kazuki with his sets of clothing. He chose a black shinobi-fishnet shirt, a long-sleeved very dark blue jacket, black shinobi pants, and dark blue shinobi sandals. "Here ya go, Kazuki-san!" Naruto handed the cloths to him. Then he noticed the bags around the Hokage and Kakashi. "Ojii-san? What's in the bags?" Naruto looked at the bags and opened them. Inside were all the other items he needed, from kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, fish wire, medical kit, some heavy straps, and...a couple of orange books. Naruto gave the two men weird looks, "Do leaf nins really need those kinds of books?" Kakashi shrugged while the Hokage pointed towards Kakashi. "Anyways, Arigato for getting most of the gear that I need. Kazuki-san so I'll come by to pick up my clothing in three days?" Kazuki shook his head, "No way come back in two" Naruto smiled "Arigato Kazuki-san"

With all things finished the group left the shop. "Arigato, Tenten-san!" Naruto waved at Tenten who smiled back. "Bye Naruto-kun" Kazuki watched as one of his best friend's son leave.

WITH NARUTO'S GROUP

"Naruto, we will leave in a week but I want to you start now with conditioning. I saw you running early this morning and I was impressed with your stamina, its not everyday I six year-old child can run for two hours strait. So I want you to use these..." Kakashi reached into the bag and pulled out the heavy straps that Naruto saw earlier. "...weights. By the time we leave your stamina will probably be a high gennin" Naruto suddenly remembered about his new found abilities he got from Kyuubi. "Arigato, but I could have gone longer if I hadn't done all those other excises before I started running" The Hokage and Kakashi looked at the blonde child as he played with the weight's velcro. "Naruto-kun, what do you mean by, you could have 'gone longer?'" The Hokage asked while Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Simple, just like my rapid healing abilities, I have gained two more abilities that will defiantly be very useful during all my training and more!" Naruto lectured to the older men. "And what would those new abilities be Naruto-kun?" both men were very curious about his abilities. Naruto nodded as he began to explain "Well I have two simple but very useful abilities. One is my ability to need less sleep to become fully rested. The other is I have much more stamina" The Hokage was very impressed with Naruto's new abilities and he was right, they are very useful. "Naruto-kun, how much sleep do you need?" Naruto thought for a second, as he was trying to remember what time he awoke. "I don't know, I usually sleep around 10 o'clock and early this morning I awoke around...um...2 am, and I have too say it was the best sleep that I ever had! Yup that's it!" Naruto smiled like the child he was.

The Hokage seemed to become more impressed by the fact this young boy will only need to four hours to become completely rejuvenated as if he was sleeping for a day. "Well that's...good, and also explains why you where out early running today" Kakashi to thought it will be useful as Naruto could get in some extra practice, but then something hit him. "Naruto, what did you do in the two extra hours before you started to run?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Oh, I was just doing some push ups, sit ups, and squats in the first hour nonstop with fifty sets each. Then into the next hour I got bored so I began to do that holy chair stamina test and some jump rope directly after my work out before. After that hour I decided to go directly for a run see that I wasn't even slightly winded yet" Naruto answered them as if his work out was just a walk to his mail box.

"N-Naruto! Tell me that your lying!" Kakashi raised his voice but kept it controlled enough to not gain some attention. The Hokage also wanted to know if he was lying. "Yes Naruto-kun please tell us your lying" Naruto looked at the two as if they tried to kill a healthy bird by throwing it off a cliff. "No I'm not. I'm telling the truth...you don't like my abilities do you." Naruto sadly said. He could feel the tears starting to come out of his eyes. His face showed a face of unhappiness, not a childish sad face but the face of being rejected by his closes people. Naruto looked down trying to stop the tears from flowing. He griped his hands into a tight fist. Naruto was about to turnaround and run away until he felt the old man hug him.

The Hokage saw the blonde boy took his answer the wrong way. How could Naruto think he would not like anything Naruto did. He was like a grandson to him, hell! Not matter what anybody says he is his grandson. The Hokage went down and hugged his grandson. "No I don't Naruto-kun. I could never hate anything you do. You suffered to much now, you like a grandson to me so stop crying" the Hokage said as he let go of the crying boy.

Kakashi stepped closer towards the boy after the Hokage let go. He raised his hand and ruffled the boy's spiky blonde hair. "Naruto, you have indeed went through to much and I could not do anything about it. You where my sensei's son. You father treated me like one of his sons. He supported me in my childhood when I was on his team. I too grew up an orphan and I have him to thank for taking place as a father figure. So in a way we are like brothers, so stop crying...Otouto(younger brother)" Kakashi smiled under his mask but Naruto could feel him smiling and smiled back. He understood that they did not hate him or his abilities. "Arigato, Ojii-san...Kakashi-sens...Aniki" Naruto and the two men continued to walk towards to where Naruto claims to be heaven, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

TIME SKIP

It has been six days since Naruto went to his real home. By this point, he had told Sakura and Ino about his leave and explained why, but instead of saying who is father was he told them the Hokage wanted him to keep his identity a secret for a while. Needless to say the girls where very angry and sad. Mostly Sakura as sad and Ino of course was angry, very angry. So everyday they played with each other as much as they could. As a going away present Ino and Sakura pulled their money together and bought Naruto a dark red scarf. It was a little big but since they did not know when Naruto would return they all thought he would grow into it. Naruto told them they wouldn't be able to see him of unfortunately, Kakashi informed him that they will leave when Naruto awakes which is pretty damn early. But he told girls he will make it up to them when he returns, he promised.

During the nights, Naruto studied from Kyuubi. She had taught him more about chakra, demonstrated how to use chakra, explained chakra control, and even taught him how to lower his chakra levels. Though he could not do them in his mindscape he knew when he started his training tomorrow, he would be way ahead then what Kakashi expects.

Naruto also learned about his mother, apparently she was one of the greatest kunoichi. She was known to have an affinity towards lightning. Her name was Reiko Inagawa. She was an only child of an average family from Konoha. She was the last of her family. They where not a clan but where very close with the council. When Arashi and Reiko got married only Jiraiya, the Hokage, and Kakashi where informed and were told to kept it a secret.

RANDOM PART OF THE FOREST CLOSE TO A RIVER

Naruto awoke from his nap under a tree. "_Darn, must have dozed off. Not surprised though, if it wasn't for these weights I wouldn't be so tired! But waking up early in the morning and doing my work outs then running the full two hours and finishing up with playing with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan will pay off later!"_

Naruto stood up while feeling the ache in his muscles. He sucked up the pain like the man he will soon grow into and began to walk home, "_When I get home I guess I should go straight to sleep, Kakashi-sensei and I will leave at 1:00 am."_ Naruto continued to walk until he heard some voices close towards the river.

BY THE RIVER

Two men are seen staring at each other. Both had raven black hair one had coal black eyes and dressed in a black shirt, black vest which had a weird red and white circle picture in the back, and dark blue shinobi pants. The other was an ANBU with a Taka(hawk) mask on.)

The masked man decided to begin talking, "So Shisui, why have you called for me?" The man known as Shisui answered back, "I need something from you Itachi" the ANBU member known as Itachi took of his mask which also reveled coal black eyes. "What is it then, you are my best friend I would do anything" Shisui smirked when he said the words 'you are my best friend.' "That's right as you too" Itachi now looked confused as what he meant by that. "Shisui, so what do you want from me?"

A dark aura surrounded Shisui as his face now showed no emotion. "I want...I...want...your life!" Shisui charged for Itachi, throwing a punch towards his face. Itachi ducked as he dodged the on coming assault. "Shisui! What the hell are you doing!" Itachi yelled at Shisi but his reply was another punch. Shishui growled as he missed once again. "Keep still!" Shisui's aura flaired up once again as strange markings began to make way, covering his entire body. "What the hell happened to you!?" Itachi screamed as he had never seen a technique like it. Shisui laughed as he jumped back from Itachi, "Itachi, you have always been the center of attention. You where a born genius, a prodigy, and possibly you are going to be the greatest Uchiha of all" Itachi's anger now began to surface, "What! Jealousy, greed, power!? That is what you want?"

Naruto watched intently as the events unfolded. He was in a very dangerous situation right now, but luckily for him, the two fighters where so focused on each other to notice his presence.

Shisui began to laugh as he activated his Sharingan which only increased the aura. "Yes, I want all of those. But to gain that I must also gain the Uchiha clan's greatest power" Itachi couldn't beleive what he was hearing. This man, the very man he considered a brother, a best friend to both had sold him out for power. "**Katon: Goukakyuu!**" Shisui blew out a giant fire ball as it headed towards Itachi.

Itachi braced himself as the ball engulfed his body. Shisui smirked as he awaited for the Mangekyo Sharingan to appear in his eyes. Suddenly he heard someone yell "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" Itachi appeared above Shisui already exhaling the air he collected and blew out multiple balls of fire. Shisui growled again as he barely dodged each attack. "What happened to you and what's this dark technique you are using?" Itachi demanded some answers. "To put it simple, I got tired being compared to you! So one day met this man, he told me that he could greatly increase my power, but my power would only increase if I survived the seal he gave me"

Itachi now wanted to know who gave him this power. It had corrupted Shisui's mind. "Who! Tell me who damn it!" Itachi appeared in front of Shisui, with his now activated Sharingan. Itachi tried to bash his fist into Shisui's face. Then man in front of him now was not his friend he knew before. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**" fire suddenly surrounded the two ninjas as they continued to have a taijutsu match. "Who did it?!" Itachi yelled. Shisui evilly laughed, "Oh let's just say a...snake helped me out"

"A snake?" Itachi said to himself but it was enough for him to be distracted to get hit in the stomach. "Baka, how could the great Itachi get distracted by a snke?" Itachi jumped back but his earlier jutsu kicked in. Flames surrounded only him this time as beams of flames now shot towards Shisui. "Damn it, don't tell me you got help from...Orochimaru?" Itachi growled as he intensified the flames. "The Uchiha prodigy finally gets it" Shisui stated mockingly.

Naruto continued to watch as the fight progressed. "_Shit, I'm too scared to move, but its too dangerous to stay"_ Naruto was frozen in his spot when one of the flame beams almost got him.

Shisui threw a kunai at Itachi and created a shadow clone while Itachi was busy with the kunai. Itachi caughtthe kunai and threw it back towards Shisui. Shisui dodged the kunai but was caught by surprise when Itachi appeared behind him with his ANBU katana drawn and brought his blade to his neck. "Give up!" Shisui smirked and poofed into nothing. "_A bunshin?" _Itachi looked around while he kept his guard up, waiting for the next strike.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**" Shisui blew a streak of fire in the shape of a dragon at Itachi. The young ANBU jumped up and barely dodged the flame dragon. Shisui also jumped and decided he would finish this important fight. "The Mangekyo is mine!" Shisui drew a kunai in each hand. Itachi prepared his blade. Itachi poured chakra into his katana which made it start to emit small flames, as did Shisui with his kunais.

Itachi came crashing down onto the jumping Shisui. Both weapons clashed as the heat increased. Suddenly Shisui did the unexpected, he let the katana through his guard. "Ahhhh!" Itachi's widened as he stuck his own best friend. The two ninjas where now on the ground as Shisui collapsed. Itachi, knowing the gash across Shisui's body told him it was the end, ran towards Shisui. "Shisui! I'm sorry!"

All of the strange marking around Shisui had disappeared and he looked like he reverted back to himself. "_cough..._I-tachi, sorry about all this..._cough_" Itachi tried to heal him but he knew no medical jutsus. "No Shisui, don't talk I'll get you to the hospital" Shisui smiled, " Listen, Orochimaru used some kind of..._cough..._weird seal which did give me power but he..._cough..._did it forcefully on me. He used me..._cough... _to get you away from the clan, he is planning to..._cough..._slaughter the clan and use your brother as one of his 'pets.' He wouldn't choose..._cough..._you because you are stronger than your father now" Shisui laughed as he thought about Itachi kick Fugaku's ass. "Come on I'll get you to the hospital then save our clan!" Utachi said as he tried to lift Shisui, but Shisui stopped him. "To late for me, I can see the Mangekyo forming already..._cough..._you wasted enough time as it is. Go now and..._cough..._ beat his ass senseless, no one brainwashes me and lives. Get...him...Itachi..." Itachi gripped his fist and did something he never done as a shinobi, he cried. In anger he stood up and very quickly headed towards the Uchiha compound.

Now the only living thing around was Naruto. He was still in the same place as he was, but heard every word Shisui said. "_Another life ruined by Orochimaru! I've got to tell Ojii-san, but I'm nowhere fast enough" _Naruto didn't know what to do until, "_Shit! that Itachi guy looked pissed and probably will attract a lot of attention at the Uchiha place! So maybe the Hokage will be there"_

Feeling refreshed, Naruto ran towardsthe Uchiha compound.

UCHIHA COMPOUND

"Itachi! What the hell did you do?" Fugaku yelled as 'Itachi' was surrounded by dead Uchiha bodies.

'Itachi,' laughed as he pointed his bloody katana at Fugaku, "I killed them and you are next, ku ku ku!" Fugaku activated his sharingan, but before he could strike back, 'Itachi's' katana pierced his heart. "As you dying I would like to tell you that, I'm not Itachi" Fuagaku had only enough strength to say one name as 'Itachi' lifted the genjutsu that the sharingan could not detect, "O-O-Orochimaru" Fugaku's body went limp as Orochimaru tossed his body aside with all the other bodies.

Orochimaru laughed at all the destruction and left. He did not want to plant the **Juin Jutsu(Cursed Seal)** on Sasuke yet. He wanted to feed him hunger for power and show him he could give it to him. With all the destruction complete he left as if he was never there.

Itachi burst through the door just a second later. What he saw was literally hell on earth for him. All around the compound were his family and friends, but three people was one his mind. "_Sasuke, Satsuki, Okaa-san!"_ At that moment, Sasuke walked in the compound. He stopped and saw the scene before him.

"A-Aniki, what happened?" Sasuke asked while not taking his eyes of Itachi. "Sa-Sasuke! Your okay!" Itachi was about to hug his brother but as he drew forward Sasuke took a step back. "You killed them!" Itachi stopped dead in his tracks, "Sasuke, I would never-" "What happened to Satsuki-nee-chan!?" Sasuke interrupted him. "Sasuke! Listen to me, it wasn't m-" "S-s-stay away!" Sasuke took a couple of steps back.

HOKAGE TOWER

"OJII-SAN!!! Let me in its important!" Naruto ran into the tower and made it all the way to just outside of the Hokage's office. "Naruto-kun, please calm down" the secretary asked as she tried to get him to calm down. "Gomen Nee-chan, but I need to tell Ojii-san about something!" Naruto yelled as the Hokage finally walked out of his office with a squad of ANBU members, including Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun what the hell is wrong with you? I thought I taught you manners" the old man went into parent mode. Naruto grumbled "Ojii-san I'll apologize later but-" "Sorry Naruto-kun, I raised you and I expect you to act more mannered than th-" Naruto interrupted the Hokage, "Orochimaru, Uchiha compund!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage.

The Hokage quickly understood, "ANBU, head towards the Uchiha compund and also call as many ANBUs possible!" "Hai Hokage-sama!" the squad disappeared in a blur save for Kakashi. "Naruto-kun, explain!" the Hokage ordered as Naruto told him about the events. "Naruto-kun, stay here while I deal with the snake" the Hokage said as he was about to take off. "No, I need to experience the real thing for my training" Naruto said with a very serious look. "This is not some kind of test!" the Hokage yelled for the boy's safety. "I don't care, once my training starts I will always be in danger" "Fine! Be careful and Kakashi! The boy is under your responsibility understood!" "Hai!" Kakashi now went into a very serious attitude. The three left as Naruto was being carried by Kakashi.

UCHIHA COMPOUND

The ANBU arrived at the compound and saw the two boys. One was on his knees looking at the older boy. "Uchiha Itachi! What is the meaning of this?" one of the ANBU members said while the rest got into defensive positions. Itachi looked at the ANBU members and saw more come, "Wait! It wasn't me!" One of the ANBU members quickly charged for Itachi, not even thinking about the other Uchiha, Sasuke. Itachi, think about his brother's safety kicked Sasuke out of the way.

The ANBU members took the kick as an assault towards the child and began to join in the fray, except for one ANBU who saw the situation, Neko(remember, cat masked Yugao). "Stand down!" she screamed but with all the chaos her voice was drowned out.

Itachi held of most of the ANBUs while knocking some of the members out. With the earlier battle's damage, Itachi started to feel the effects of two giant battles. Itachi was kicked in the chest as he skid back into a wall. With the loss of air keeping Itachi from moving a couple of ANBU members went for the kill. "**Katon: Goukakyuu!**" multiple giant fire balls closed in on the helpless Itiachi. "_Shit, my chakra is almost empty. Damn, all this was just from one god damned snake"_ Itachi waited for his end. "**Doton: Doruki Gaeshi!" **a voice was heard as a giant wall came up from the ground and intercepted the fire jutsu. The impact from all the fire jutsu colliding caused a giant mist made of smoke.

All action stopped as everyone waited to see the outcome of Uchiha Itachi. The smoke began to clear as everyone saw a three figures. "Halt! Cease the fighting now!" a thunderous voice was heard and all present knew who it was. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi is being charged for murdering his clan!" one ANBU stated. The Hokage glared at the ANBU member, "Did you see him carry out the murder or at least attempt?" "Hai, he attacked Uchiha Sasuke when we came" another ANBU said trying to defend all the ANBU members.

"Liars! Itachi-san only attacked Sasuke to save his very brother. You where the one to strike first without thinking about the other Uchiha's safety!" Neko yelled as she was disgusted of some of the ANBU members, changing the story to protect their spots in the ranks. "Where is Sasuke now?" the Hokage asked as one of the ANBUs pointed to a child in a corner out cold. "Get some medical nins over here and look for any survivors" the Hokage ordered the entire ANBU squads. He turned to Itachi who was being treated by a medical ANBU specialist.

"H-Hokage-sama, arigato for saving me" Itachi said to the Hokage. He was very appreciative for he lived through this day. The Hokage smiled, "I may have done the jutsu, but it was Naruto-kun who warned me about all this" Itachi tilted his head to the side, "Naruto? That little blonde kid?" Itachi asked as the Hokage nodded.

Naruto saw Itachi looking at him and walked closer to Itachi, "Ohayo, Uchiha-sama" Naruto as the little child he is greeted Itachi with a smile that could cheer up anyone. "O-ohayo, Uzumaki-san" Naruto smile turned into a frown, "Ne, no need for formalities with me. Just Naruto or if you must add the suffix, use san or even kun. I don't really care about it" Naruto's smile soon returned with Itachi smiling back, "Alright...Naruto-san, but only if you call me Itachi-san also" Naruto nodded.

"Ne, Itachi-san? You are really strong. You took on all these ANBU members and even beat that Shisui guy" Itachi's eyes widened when Naruto mentioned Shisui. "H-how?" Naruto grinned, "I saw your fight earlierand heard everything. I'm surprised you both didn't sense me, I guess you must have been too concentrated with the fight" Itachi looked at the little six year-old child, "_He is right, I was so worked up with the fight I lost sight of my surrounding"_ Itachi thought as he heard Naruto call for him again. "Itachi-san, how are you so strong, you look so young yet you took on all these ANBU members" Itachi smiled, "Well you see, I worked up so much anger towards Orochimaru after my first fight, and when I saw this place it only added more fuel to the fire. When the ANBU attacked, I channeled most of that anger to defend myself" Naruto was very interested, he wanted as much useful tips as he could get. "Arigato for the tip" Naruto bowed. Itachi smirked, "Screw the bowing, but anyway channeling your anger and other emotions can be a real difference maker in a fight. Be warned though, don't let your emotions get the best of you especially anger. It could lead you to making a hot headed decision which could end in disaster" Itachi finished with a serious tone.

"Hokage-sama, We found two survivors!" Neko yelled towards the Hokage. Itachi got up ask quickly as he could. "Who are they?" Neko appeared in front of Itachi with the Hokage, Naruto, and Kakashi next to him. "We found Uchiha Mikoto and her daughter, Satsuki. Itachi, I'm sorry but those are the only survivors besides Sasuke" Itachi hated the fact majority of his clan was slaughter, but most his own family survived. "Arigato. Take them to the hospital. Neko dismissed" Hokage ordered. He then turned to Itachi, "So what are you going to do now?" Itachi looked at his surroundings. Every felt anger every time he saw the compound littered with bodies of his clan. The bodies can disappear, but the memory will not. "I...don't know..." Itachi answered, "...I need to clear my head, I need to leave and keep my mind on something else for a while" he continued.

"I think I have a perfect mission for you" the Hokage smiled at Itachi. "What kind of mission" Itachi was very intrigued at the Hokage's statement. "I want you to train someone in kenjutsu for me" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "It depends who, and if I accept I must inform you that my knowledge with the katana is nowhere near of a master, I'm a high chunin at best" the Hokage understood, "It doesn't matter as long as he learns the basics" "So who is he?" Itachi asked. The Hokage pointed to the left of Itachi.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched once, not from anything bad, but from surprise. "I want you to teach Naruto-kun" Itachi asked the same question as someone would if they saw a six year-old going to be trained, "Isn't he a little young?" The Hokage nodded but answered his question, "Hai, but his father left a will for him which asked Naruto-kun to receive training when he unlocked his bloodline" "And which bloodline would that be?" The Hokage looked around to see if anyone was listening, he whispered "Kyoushu-gan" Itachi's eyes widened...a lot. "But wasn't that bloodline only belonged to the Yondiame's clan" Itachi asked as he was one of the few who knew about it. The Hokage smiled as he let Itachi figure it out by himself, "Then that means...he is the Yondaime's son" The Hokage nodded as Itachi seemed to finally see the resemblance. The resemblance is very strong but the villagers are to stuck up with the Kyuubi deal to notice. "I accept Hokage-sama, I owe Naruto a great deal, if he hadn't warn you about this I may have been dead" The Hokage smiled at Itachi's answer.

"Naruto-kun, I have found someone who can help with you learning about kenjutsus" Naruto looked at the old man, "Who Ojii-san?" Itachi walked up to Naruto and smiled, "Me. Think of this as a way for warning the Hokage about this whole deal or I might have become a missing nin or even worse died" Naruto smiled and hugged Itachi, "Yatta, now I can learn to use a weapon like that katana on your back right?" Itachi gave the six year-old boy a small noogie, "Actually you will learn about katana" Naruto was happy he could fulfill another of his father's will, but he remembered something, "Itachi-sensei this is great but I don't have a katana" Kakashi finally spoke up while slipping of his ANBU katana, "Here Naruto. I really didn't use it much but kept the blade in great condition. When you master it I will let you change the hilt and guard" Naruto was now in tears and creating rivers. He jumped on to Kakashi, "Arigato Arigato Arigato!"

Once Naruto finally calmed down, the Hokage informed them that instead of leaving at midnight they will leave in an hour. The reason is to give Itachi more time to clear his mind.

The hour had finally come. The three where now leaving. Kakashi wore a jounin uniform, while Itachi used his ANBU clothing save for the mask. He left that in the village. Finally Naruto wore his clothing from the Sendo Ninja Shop. Also he wore his large scarf around his neck, it covered the bottom half of his face like Kakashi's face mask. His new katana was tied around his back. It was a little to big but it didn't matter.

Naruto turned around to say good bye for now as he left with his two new sensei and promised to return soon.

**A/N: DAMN, THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG. SORRY ABOUT MY FULL OF SHIT FIGHT SCENE BUT I CAN NOT DO FIGHT SCENES WELL . AS FOR NARUTO'S SCARF, PICTURE CLOUD'S KINGDOM HEARTS 1 SCARF. ALSO I WILL NOT GO INTO DETAIL ABOUT PLACES OF UNIMPORTANCE, LIKE THE KAZAMA ESTATE. YES HE WILL EVENTUALLY LIVE IN THERE BUT NOT MUCH IMPORTANT THINGS WILL HAPPEN THERE.**

**POLLS:**

**1) HOW BIG DO YOU WANT THE HAREM?(DON'T GO AND GIVE ME SOME BULLSHIT NUMBER)**

**2) SO FAR I HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE KYUUBI/INO/SAKURA/TENTEN/TEMARI. ADD MORE AND WHO?(CONNECTED TO FIRST QUESTION)**

**3) I NEED HELP THINKING OF JUTSUS. I NEED C RANKED JUTSUS AND B RANKED JUTSUS. NO NEED FOR A RANKED YET.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	8. Chapter 8

_LAST TIME_

_The hour had finally come. The three where now leaving. Kakashi wore a jounin uniform, while Itachi used his ANBU clothing save for the mask. He left that in the village. Finally Naruto wore his clothing from the Sendo Ninja Shop. Also he wore his large scarf around his neck, it covered the bottom half of his face like Kakashi's face mask. His new katana was tied around his back. It was a little to big but it didn't matter._

_Naruto turned around to say good bye for now as he left with his two new sensei and promised to return soon._

CHAPTER 8

A whole week has pasted since the three left Konoha. They have traveled a good amount of distance from their home. Currently they had no actual destination. As a result, the three just planned on wandering and training.

"Ne, Kakashi-senei? When are we going to start my training?" Naruto asked as he walked with two other men. "Hmm, we have gotten pretty far. I guess its safe to start now, okay with you Itachi?" Kakashi answered and turned to Itachi. "Hai I think so too. So I guess we should start with the basic over there" Itachi pointed to a open field with more than enough room to train.

Naruto dashed for the field with excitement, "Hurry up I want to start now!" Itachi and Kakashi walked towards the same area of their blond haired student.

Once they reached a nice part of the clearing, they noticed a village a distance away. The village looked as if it was a normal one, just without the ninjas or the ninja tower. "_Good, we can train here longer than I expect. Since there is a village we don't need to worry about our supplies as much"_ Kakashi thought as he took the leader role of the group. "Let's set our things down here and begin your training Naruto" Kakashi said and laid his bags down. The other two did the same.

Naruto waited patiently as Kakashi took out a scroll for him and Itachi walked towards a tree. "_Itachi-sensei's training will probably be separated from Kakashi-sensei's."_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi tossed the scroll, that he took out, towards Naruto. "Here Naruto. Read this scroll after I finish explaining about chakra" Naruto already knew about chakra so tried to stop his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, I already-" "Chakra is-" Kakashi interrupted Naruto, but as he began he himself was interrupted. "Chakra.

Essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular Circulatory systems to blood, to any of the 361-chakra points on the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water.

Depending on the ratio in which physical and spiritual energy is mixed, different types of chakra can be formed. Elemental chakra is the most common product of this, and is used to perform elemental jutsu. The five elemental natures are earth, fire, lightning, water, and wind. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. Each element is both stronger and weaker than another. The order is fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, with each being weaker than the previous and stronger than the next. Water loops back into fire. Additionally, elemental techniques can be countered by techniques of the same element, provided the technique being countered is of equal or lesser power." Naruto stated as if he was just reading off a grocery list.

Kakashi was speechless to say. A child no older than six had just explained the essence and use of chakra. Also from the sound of Naruto's voice plus the fact he did not even open the scroll, looked and sounded like he had already learned and memorized the theory of chakra. "Naruto! How do you know all about this?"

Naruto flashed his foxy grin while scratching the back of his head, "Hehe, I learned it from Kyuubi-hime. She has been lecturing me in my dreams about chakra every night until I memorized the whole segment about chakra. Kyuubi-hime also showed me some ways to improve my chakra control since I have a high amount of chakra in me. So can we skip with the lectures and head straight for me chakra control training okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto finished with a childish smile which he only showed to people he trusted.

Kakashi smiled back, "Good job Naruto! You are very much farther than I thought you where" Kakashi was very happy at this point, "_Now I don't have to explain the boring this and just go straight into training, and while he climbs trees I can read more of 'Icha Icha Paradise'" _Kakashi thought.

"Follow me to those trees and we will begin" Kakashi and Naruto walked towards the trees where Itachi was currently sitting under.

Itachi noticed as the two came up to his tree. "Finished already Kakashi?" Itachi looked at the masked man curious as why where they standing in front of him instead of explaining chakra.

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope, I couldn't explain it to him because he-" Itachi took his answer the wrong way and interrupted Kakashi mid-sentence. "Kakashi! Naruto is not a prodigy as like you and I, but that is no reason to call him stu-" Kakashi raised his hand which caused Itachi to be interrupted. "You did not let me finish and you also misunderstood me. I did not call Naruto stupid, but true I did not explain chakra to him..." Itachi looked at him as his face said one word to Kakashi, 'Why?' Kakashi smiled at him and continued"...because he already knows about chakra, chakra control, and some low class jutsu already. we just need to show him how to do the things"

Itachi looked at Kakashi then he stared at Naruto, who which showed his foxy grin towards Itachi. "Is that correct Naruto" "Hai, I learned it all from Kyuubi-hime every night as she tutored me in my dreams" Naruto answered and chuckled a little.

Itachi had already known about the Kyuubi sealed in Naruto. He was also one of the few people who did not hate the boy. On the first night of their trip, Itachi found out about the Kyuubi being a girl and how Naruto called her Kyuubi-hime along with his abilities.

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi had woken up early during the night. He looked at the position of the moon to figure out the time. As an ANBU member, he was trained to tell time by the location of the sun or moon._

_Itachi gets up a little groggy as 'nature was calling him.'(He needed to take a piss) "Ah, still 3 am" Itachi said to himself as he walked over towards a tree a couple yards from the camp. He was still a little groggy._

_He finally found a nice tree and started to 'help nature with it's needs.'(he started to take a piss) It was one of those long pisses that went on forever. Didn't matter though, Itachi was half asleep, swaying the flow of liquid a little bit around the tree._

_As Itachi groggily did his business in a sleepy trance he failed to sense another presence coming behind him._

_A small figure drew closer towards the 'nature helping'(Itachi is still taking a piss) bo_y_. The figure slowly creped closer behind the boy._

_The mysterious figure was now a couple feet from Itachi. The poor Itachi was clueless about the figure behind him. The figure brought up it's hand and walked closer to Itachi. The figure was now arm distance. The figure suddenly slapped Itachi's back and yelled "Itachi-sensei! Whtat are you do-AAAAHHHHH" When Itachi felt the slap he screamed as he turned around. Unfortunately, his 'flow' was kind of still going which resulted in a on-target hit towards the figure._

"_AAAAHHHH" they both screamed. Until Itachi saw who the figure was "Naruto! What are you do...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SCARING ME LIKE THAT!!" Itachi yelled as the scare stopped the 'flow.' Naruto began flailing his arms all over as he was 'shot' by Itachi as he too screamed "SCARING YOU? AREN'T YOU AN ANBU? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON GUARD. AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU PISSING ON ME!!!" Itachi calmed down as he wondered what Naruto was doing so early. "Tch, whatever. But what are you doing up? You don't look sleepy at all?" Naruto was still flailing his arms "Itachi-sensei, I'll tell you after I take a bath ne?" Itachi nodded as he wanted to know what Naruto was doing. It wasn't that he didn't trust the blond container it was just curiosity, usually when staying up till 3 am a person would be like the walking dead, especially from traveling all day the day before._

_After Naruto returned from his bath in a lake they have found close towards the camp, he returned to Itachi. "Ne Itachi, you know about the Kyuubi right? Having her sealed within me and all" Itachi nodded until he noticed a word that caught his attention in his last sentence, "Um...her?" Naruto nodded as well, "Hai Kyuubi-hime is a woman, and beautiful one too no most beautiful one ever!"_

_NARUTO MINDSCAPE_

_Kyuubi blushed as she was complimented once again by Naruto, and it was similar from the last time. "Arigato Naruto-kun" she said to herself as she tried to hide the blush from her cheek again from hearing the words, 'most beautiful one ever.'_

_CAMP SITE(STILL FLASHBACK)_

_Itachi just slowly nodded and let Naruto continue. "And for the reason I was awake and looking very much refreshed is I have some abilities that are the cause of that" Itachi wanted to know these abilities Naruto had mentioned "What kind of abilities you have?" Naruto smiled at the thought of his abilities he has gotten "Well so far I have rapid healing, extremely high stamina for my age and growing, and I don't need as much sleep as you and Kakashi-sensei, which if your curious I need at least 4 hours" Itachi was amazed by Naruto's abilities, they where truly what any shinobi would need to be and want. "Naruto, so you mean you will receive more as you get older?" Naruto nodded "Hai, anyway Itachi-sensei I think you should go to bed while I practice my stamina and speed" Itachi smiled as he saw determination in Naruto's eyes. "Alright then"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Itachi laughed inside himself at the memory as he heard Kakashi talk again, "...but for you saying he is not a prodigy, you are wrong. He is already a prodigy with all this knowledge, we just need to show him how to use it" Itachi smiled and got up "So what, the tree climbing test?" "Hai, Itachi. But later would you mind teaching Naruto here some taijutsu before some kenjutsu?" Kakashi asked feeling that Naruto should know how to fight without a weapon first. "I already plan to Kakashi, so no need to worry" Itachi said as he walked under a tree farther away to drown out the sounds for his nap.

Kakashi explained the basis of the tree climbing exercise. "Nani, how would climbing trees help me with chakra control?" Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi chuckled as he made a single hand sign, "Walking on walls and ceilings are great exercises for control. Since you have a large amount of chakra this may take a while so here. Every time you feel your about to fall mark your highest point to see your progress" By now Kakashi was all the way up on a branch and threw a kunai in front of Naruto as a object to mark with. Naruto picked up the kunai and copied the hand sign and tried to push chakra towards his feet.

"You have never used chakra when you wanted it to so this exercise will have a bonus, not only will you receive chakra control, you will receive the feel of using you chakra at your will and the reflexes needed too. Also when you are able to get high enough to do some aerial acrobatics, do it when you jump off the tree. I know that you are very acrobatic from your training and running you do. It will be very useful when we start stealth training with Itachi and I" Kakashi finished and jumped down. Quickly he sat and began to read his orange book.

It took Naruto five whole minutes before the chakra came at his will. Quickly he ran towards the tree and place one foot on the tree. The tree cracked as his foot touched the base. He was so surprised that he wasn't able to slash the tree, not that it mattered...he could have jump higher than what the marking would have been.

Naruto thought about what just happened. He decided to ask his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you think I should do? Practice my control or my inner control of bringing out the chakra at will which first?" Kakashi shrugged as he looked the boy then returned to his book. Naruto sweat dropped and thought about which was more important. "_Hm, if I practice my chakra control, then I would be able to climb the trees but have a longer time of bringing out the chakra. Or I could practice brining out my chakra, but have a lower tree climbing height. Ah, I guess I'll pick the second and work on the tree exercise after I can call my chakra quicker I can do the tree climbing exercise with speed" _Naruto called out his sensei "Kakashi-sensei, I figured out what I should pick, I will practice my chakra control later while I practice bring out my chakra quicker" Kakashi smiled under his masked as his student picked the best way.

After an three straight hours of trying to bring out some chakra and a completed chapter in Kakashi's "Icha Icha Paradise" book, Itachi came for Naruto's taijutsu training. "Naruto, take a quick rest and meet me over by that open field area in 10 minutes" Itachi disappeared and appeared in the said field.

Naruto on the other hand was amazed by his speed. "_I hope when I get older I can be as fast as Itachi-sensei."_ Naruto thought to himself and took a quick breather. Even if he did not need the rest, though he did not know how hard was Itachi going to train him.

Finally Naruto walked up to Itachi waiting for his training to begin. "Good, now let's begin the basics of taijutsu. I will quickly summarize it, taijutsu if basically hand-to-hand combat. Only real taijutsu combats consist a style. I will teach you the basics, then I will teach you a style I have learned in my ANBU training, the '**Haisupi-do Odori.'** Fianlly after I have taught you that I would like you to learn your family taijutsu the '**Kamikaze Kobushi.' **Both taijutsus will compliment each other and maybe you will be able to mix both into one" Naruto determinedly nodded.

Itachi smiled, "Good, now show me how strong your punches are" Itachi stuck his palm out and Naruto punched it. He smirked at the power the six year-old had. It wasn't enough to hurt Itachi, obviously, but it could deal some damage as Naruto ages with training. "Not bad, but try to use all your weight with out flying your whole body" Naruto tried it as his training continued.

After three hours of going over all kinds of correct style of throwing some punches and kicks, unbelievably, Naruto was feeling kind of tired...but he felt great about it. Every single drop of sweat and aches in muscles will pay off later on.

TIME SKIP

The training continued for the a year and a half. By then they have left the open field and have traveled far from there, Naruto could climb up to the top of the tree and had full control of bringing out his chakra at will. Though his control had greatly improved, if Kakashi could rank him, the soon to be 8 years-old Naruto would be at most low genin or graduating academy student chakra control. Though it was enough for him to learn the **Henge No Jutsu **and the **Kawamiri No Jutsu. **Kakashi wanted Naruto to learn and master all the simple academy jutsus first. With Naruto's high chakra levels, it would be very difficult for him to advance in that area. So as a solution, Kakashi wanted him to master them first, and all Naruto needs now is the '**Bunshi No Jutsu.'**

In taijutsu training, Naruto has been progressing well with the basic taijutsu. Naruto wasn't a master at taijutsu, but nor was he a novice at it. His skill in taijutsu had increased and now was in par with a low genin. As Naruto trained under Itachi in taijutsu, Naruto gained a quick liking to fast paced hits. Itachi also stated, Naruto would probably be at least mid academy student level.

Naruto has also began his Kyoushou-gan training. Now with the ability to tap into his chakra willingly, he could activate his Kekkei Genkai. But, before he could actually use it in combat, Kakashi requested for Naruto to learn about his Kekkei Genkai before they actually start.

RANDOM OPEN AREA (FUCKING FAR FROM KONOHA)

It is still very early in the morning. The night sky slowly turns a dark shade of blue. Naruto is currently doing his regular work outs. His weights have increased since he began wearing them. He once started at 5 pounds each and as the years passed he now holds 65 pounds each. He has grown since the year and a half, at a nice 3 feet flat.(I took a guess at children's height) Naruto still wears the sane clothing a black shinobi-fishnet shirt, a long-sleeved very dark blue jacket, black shinobi pants, and dark blue shinobi sandals. Though the are getting kind of tight, especially the fishnet shirt. Naruto is big enough to hold his katana.

Naruto's katana is still the standard ANBU colors, black sheath, white hilt, and also a white guard. Itachi plans on teaching Naruto kenjutsu at the age of nine. Naruto holds his katana around his back like how any other ANBU wore it.

"_One more lap around the whole area and I'm finished." _Naruto thought as he finished strong.

Naruto reached his finish line, which was camp. He sees Kakashi already up and cooking some breakfast. "Morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted his sensei who smiles back. "Morning Naruto. Here eat up quickly, I think you are finally ready to start your real Kekkei Genkai training" Kakashi said as he gave a bowl of soup to Naruto.

After a very quick breakfast, Naruto and Kakashi are seen standing face to face.

"Naruto, to activate your bloodline, push a little amount of chakra towards you eyes and think about the Kyoushou-gan" Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and pushed some chakra into his eyes. "_Okay, from what I read...I have the first stage of the Kyoushou-gan. So my eyesight should be more defined and my eye reflexes become more honed as everything slightly slows down" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto pushed more chakra little by little until he felt a little tingle in his eyes. Naruto opened his eyes which now reveled a single triangled Kyoushou-gan looking towards Kakashi.

Kakashi stared back at Naruto. "Good, now to train Doujutsus, you must practice your eye reflexes" "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he felt very comfortable with his bloodline active. Kakashi chuckled a little and charged for Naruto. "Like This!" Kakashi threw a punch towards Naruto's face, but obviously holding very much back.

Naruto was taken by surprise as the fist drew foreword. "_Ohhh, a spar. Hmph easy to at least lay a finger on him" _The second Naruto thought that, Kakashi decided to increase the skill a little and grazed Naruto's cheek. "Do not underestimate your opponent, Naruto. He or she may be holding out for reserves" Kakashi said while increasing the pressure on Naruto to mid genin.

Naruto nodded as he went on the attack. Unfortunately for Naruto, the only style he currently knew was basic academy taijutsu. Naruto didn't care though as he remembered what Kyuubi-hime told him.

FLASHBACK

"Kyuubi-hime, I really am having fun with my training but, doing all these basic things are really boring. Can't they just teach me all those cool things?" Naruto asked as he and Kyuubi started their favorite activity with each other, Shogi. Naruto started to place with Kyuubi as training his mind with strategy.

"Naruto-kun, basics a very important. When you master the academy basics you can use the knowledge to create or evolve any kind of ninja technique" Kyuubi stated as she played the winning piece onto the board.

Naruto looked at the board, he fell for a basic move but was actually a set up. "Oh I get it. Arigato Kyuubi-hime"

END FLASHBACK

Naruto dodged another punch from Kakashi. His enhanced eye reflexes, really came in hand as it showed he was far from reaching his dream of Hokage. Kakashi jumped foreword with a straight kick. Naruto crouched down and tried to sweep his other leg.

Kakashi quickly dropped down his airborne leg as he intended to slam Naruto and causing him to roll away form his open leg. The blond rolled out of the way as Kakashi planned. Naruto rolled and quickly got up, but Kakashi was already in front of him with a fist dropping down onto him. Naruto brought his guard up. He knew Kakashi was holding back a lot, but he also knew he should try and practice his defenses.

He felt Kakashi's punch crash into his cross-armed guard. Naruto felt the burn from the impact and skidded a few feet back. Naruto pushed the pain out of his mind and charged for Kakashi this time. Naruto unloaded a barrage of punches to Kakashi. The masked pervert was slightly impressed with Naruto's punching speed.

"_Very nice speed for a seven year-old. I wonder how fast he is without his weights. He would maybe be as fast as a high genin. Not surprised_ _though, his family did specialize in not only seals but speed and stealth also"_ Kakashi thought as that raised his curiosity about Naruto's punching power.

Naruto continued to throw punches as Kakashi leaned away from the hits, very lazily. At one point Naruto threw a superman diving straight thrust punch which almost got Kakashi. Luckily, Kakashi took this chance to test his student's punching power. Kakashi quickly brought one arm up and blocked the punch with his forearm. Once again, Naruto surprised Kakashi, with a noticeable punch. Kakashi had to give it to the boy, he will be a powerful ninja when he get older.

Naruto growled at being blocked. He tried to find away to at least get one hit on Kakashi. "_This is really fun, but still...I want to get a hit on him. Huh? Hehehe, I got it"_ Naruto had an idea. He noticed from throwing the superman punch, he was very close into Kakashi's area. Though since he is short, all his punches caused Naruto to jump and get into Kakashi's space.

Naruto was still in mid-air from the thrust punch and decided to try his plan. He attacked with a side kick towards Kakashi's face which his legs could barely reach. Kakashi leaned back as the kick passed his face. Naruto knew he would miss as he landed and put his plan into action. He simply jumped back up with his knee up which caused him to perform a flying knee. Kakashi did not see Naruto coming, he had underestimated Naruto and now that caused him to receive a nice knee to the chest and loss all his air supply he breath in.

Naruto landed from the hit feeling very proud of himself. "I got you good Kakashi-sensei, didn't I?" Naruto chuckled out as he watched Kakashi gasped for air. "..._gasp..._Hai!..._gasp..._You did..._gasp..._Naruto and this..._gasp..._is only the beginning..._gasp..._of your Kyou..._gasp..._-shou-gan training..." Kakashi finally got his breathing under controlled and continued, "...Later, after your lesson with Itachi, I will also teach you how to use kunais and shurikens. In this training I will teach you how to scan areas with and without your bloodline" Kakashi finished.

Naruto understood but wondered what was he going to do next. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei? What's the next this?" "I will now teach you another jutsu. It is the final academy jutsu. I will teach you how to do the '**Bunshin No Jutsu."** Kakashi did a single hand sign and a poof of smoke appeared.

"_Wonder what will happen. I guess a clone maybe? Since bunshin means clone." _Naruto thought to himself as the smoke cleared. Now stood Kakashi and...Kakashi!? There was a clone of Kakashi.

"This is the **Bunshin No Jutsu**. A jutsu which creates an image of the user, like the **Kawamiri No Jutsu. **Except for with out the object which you witched with, there are none." Naruto did the some hand signs and pour some chakra into the jutsu. "**Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Naruto called out and went 'poof.'

Once the smoke cleared, there stood the real Naruto to and next to him was almost an exact copy of him. His clone was identical but his face wasn't. The clone's hair was orange and flat down. It's eyes where dark purple and had fish lips.

"Nani? What happened Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked his teacher who studied his student's problem. "I guess you still need to practice a little more chakra control. Your chakra pools are already big for your age and still growing" Kakashi answered. "So more chakra control exercises? Aw man!" Naruto was very tired of doing chakra control exercises. Kakashi laughed "Don't worry, we will still continue with jutsu training and kekkei genkai training. So to solve this, instead of running laps in the morning, do some chakra control exercises while running up the tree could make up for the laps" Naruto understood the logic in the schedule and nodded.

Naruto continued to practice the bunshin until lunch time. By that time, the three had began traveling on the road again. Itachi would train Naruto at when it was getting dark.

It was around 5 pm and was time for Itachi's turn to teach Naruto. "Okay Naruto, let's start sparing alright?"

Naruto didn't even answer as he ran towards Itachi. Naruto started off with a right haymaker to the body. Itachi leaped back easily and kicked Naruto which connected to his jaw. Naruto felt the burning in his cheek from the blow and spit out a little blood he had. Naruto jumped into the fray again. He thrust a side kick into Itachi's stomach. Itachi blocked the kick but it held a surprisingly amount of power behind it.

Itachi went onto the offensive this time. He punched Naruto's face but he missed as he was blocked by Naruto. Naruto flinched from the hit he blocked. He needed to get used to feeling power hits. Naruto tried to jab Itachi's face but his reach was too short and only touched air.

Itachi smirked and started to get more aggressive in his taijutsu. Itachi began to increase his attacking speed to high genin. Naruto felt the change in rhythm and tried to keep up. Naruto could only try and dodge as he was often hit by punches and kicks.

As the barrage continued Naruto started to get the flow of attacks and dodged some punches more often, but he still was hit hard by every kick or punch. Itachi noticed this and inwardly smiled, "_He's found the flow and began to read into it. He has progressed quickly in reading his opponent's style and movements"_

Naruto continued to awkwardly jump around and lean around the punches and kicks aimed for him. He was getting very winded as he never had fought this hard before, but really enjoyed doing it. Suddenly as Itachi threw a straight punch Naruto put his rhythm reading to use. Naruto felt the flow as he leaned his neck to the side and let the fist past by. He knew this next move was out of desperation, but Itachi gave an opening which he had to take.

As the punch flew by, Naruto prepared to leap and push all his weight in the next punch. He quickly and slightly bent his knees and jumped foreword and slightly up towards Itachi's face. Naruto extended his arm with his fist curled up. Naruto blasted Itachi's face with a superman punch, the same with Kakashi, but this time it connected.

"Whoa, Shit!" Itachi jumped back and checked himself in he was bleeding. He was taken off guard. He knew Naruto could now read his moves, but he did not think he would fight back with the knowledge already. Of course he held back but damn, Naruto has one hell of a punch, both right and left hands. "Got me good, just like how you got Kakashi, good job!" Naruto smiled at the praises he received from Itachi. "Arigato Itachi-sensei" Itachi smiled and thought of a reward for Naruto's quick learning, "As a reward for quickly learning and using this lesson, plus hitting me in the nose, I have decided that you are ready for kenjutsu training"

Needless to say Naruto was excited to finally start. He has been waiting to start but two reasons held home from beginning. The first was he need some basic taijutsu to combine with his kenjutsu. Second was the sword was to big for him to unsheathed it with one draw. Finally Naruto need to learn more important things first. "Yatta, can we start tomorrow after a little taijutsu?" Naruto asked with a smile of encouragement. "Fine, but also when you do your jumping jacks, do some sword swing practice when we begin, Hai?" Naruto nodded as they continued to spar.

TIME SKIP

Another year has passed with the travelers. They have decided to return to Konoha and enter Naruto into the genin exams. Which they heard will take place six yeard from now, and more than enough time to return. Naruto was very fluent with academy jutsus and their taijutsus. He has also picked up the quick basics of the **Haisupi-do Odori **taijutsu style. It really complimented his feel for speed and agile in his style. For an eight year-old Naruto had impressed his sensei's by modifying the academy style into a style that was similar to Mui Tai and judo flips and throws.

Naruto also became a quick learner of the katana. It was thanks to Naruto's abilities for letting him wake up early and practice what his sensei's taught him. In kenjutsu, Naruto could do some unorthodox dodging. He would use walls, trees, or rocks to jump onto then off to avoid a blade. Naruto also attempted to block vertical attacks with just the hilt of the katana, but he need to still practice his timing and aim before he would do that again.

His Kyoushou-gan had not achieve the next level, but he sure had been feeling like his kekkei genkai was like his normal eyes. The reflexes and eyesight had increased over the short year. Naruto also was very fluent with throwing kunais, but only kunais. He sure had a problem with shuriken, he just felt natural kunais.

Naruto's weights had increased with the year. He now wore 150lbs each. Naruto's style still hasn't changed. He still has the same outfit but was bigger and a little baggier. Also the special scarf he had gotten from his friends was torn up from a intense battle with Kakashi and Itachi in jutsu training. He still kept the scarf and hope to apologize to the girls when he returned.

TIME SKIP

There figures are walking towards Konoha's gates. One was a tall man with silver hair and a mask that covered from the nose down. A Konoha forehead protector was shown on his face as it covered his left eye. He had black long-sleeved shinobi shirt, a forest green vest, black shinobi pants, and black sandals.

Another was slightly shorter than the first. He also had a mask like the first. His coal black pony-tailed hair and eyes matched his clothing which he wore. The man was dressed in an ANBU cloak and an ANBU under attire. Under the cloak there could be seen a katana on his wiast.

The final member was the shortest of all. His spiky blond hair was covered with the hood of his black sleeve-less jacket. His pure blue eyes could be seen under the hood. His face was covered by the same face mask of the first two. His black sleeve-less hoody(jacket with a hood) and black baggy shinobi pants covered his body. Under his sleeveless hoody, was a tight dark blue t-shirt. A katana was being hung from his back with a piece of rope around his body to hold it up.

The three walked up the gate and the guards where about to attack when the two taller ones made their identities know to the guards. The guards froze and let the three in. All three of the travelers where laughing inside, but the shortest one quickly became serious as he looked around the village of Konoha.

The shortest one stopped and looked at his surroundings and thought to himself...

"_Guess who's home?"_

**A/N: YUP ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. I TIME SKIPPED THREE YEARS OFF THE TRAINING, BECAUSE I PLAN ON REVEALING ALL HIS NEW JUTSUS AND TECHNIQUES. OKAY THEN, I'M NOT TO HAPPY ABOUT IT BUT AS A SPECIAL BEST-FRIEND REQUEST, I MIGHT INCREASE THE HAREM TO 9 AND THAT'S LEAST AND MAX.**

**ALRIGHT TIME FOR POLLS/QUSETIONS: **

**1) PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS FOR JUTSUS. I MEAN MAKE SOME UP NOT GIVE ME REAL ONES.**

**2) HAREM: KYUUBI/INO/SAKURA/TENTEN/TEMARI/SATSUKI/(FEM)HAKU. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CAN'T COUNT THAT'S SEVEN. IF I MAKE NINE WILL PUT ANKO AND KURENAI SO ADD? (ACTUALLY, I KIND FEEL LIKE DOING ADDING THEM I JUST MIGHT BECAUSE, ANKO EQUALS PERVERTED/HOT AND KURENAI EQUALS FUN/HOT)**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	9. Chapter 9

_**LAST TIME**_

_The three walked up the gate and the guards where about to attack when the two taller ones made their identities know to the guards. The guards froze and let the three in. All three of the travelers where laughing inside, but the shortest one quickly became serious as he looked around the village of Konoha._

_The shortest one stopped and looked at his surroundings and thought to himself..._

"_Guess who's home?"_

CHAPTER 9

Kakashi, Itachi, and Naruto continue to walk through the quite part of the village of Konoha. Naruto looks around and thinks to himself. "_It sure has been a long time since I last walked through town. Everything still seems the same. Yeah, the same, even the villagers are most likely to still be the same..."_ Naruto thought and started to feel kind of down but he hide the pain away. "_...Forget that for now! I all I care right now is seeing Ojii-san, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Ayame-chan, and Teuchi-ojii-san! I missed all of them over the pass six years. I can't wait!"_ Naruto thought to himself as.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we just hop some rooftops? It will quicker" Naruto asked in a very nagging voice. Kakashi, smiled as he knew very well how excited Naruto would be for his return home. "Why not? I bet we all have other things we each had planned right?" Kakashi looked at Itachi for any signs of disagreement. Not that he would find any. "Hai Kakashi, I would like to see how my...family is doing" Itachi had been a little nervous about seeing his family, especially Sasuke.

Naruto saw Itachi suddenly sounded kind of down and tried to help him out. "Aw, don't worry Itachi-sensei. I'm sure your family will understand, and by now they should have had more than enough time to sort their feelings. Don't forget you have the Hokage on your side!" Naruto said as he friendly slapped Itachi's back. Itachi smiled at Naruto and thanked him for trying to comfort him. Naruto returned with his foxy grin and the three started to hop some rooftops.

HOKAGE TOWER: HOKAGE'S OFFICE

It was another average day for the Hokage, except for the fact that there was more paperwork for him today. The Hokage continues to read and sign away documents for the village. Over the pass six years, he has been very worried about Naruto. Everyday he had always thought about his 'grandson,' Naruto. It was true that he had two strong sensei's with him, but as a grandfather figure, he still had his doubts.

The Hokage sighed as he watched as his stack of papers still hasn't decreased. "What the hell with all this paperwork?" His secretary sweat dropped as she heard the Hokage as she entered the room with more documents to be read and signed. "Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but...here is another load" the secretary forced a chuckle. The Hokage groaned as he looked at his stack off papers continued to grow. "Come home already Naruto-kun and take this job!" the Hokage yelled to the sky as the secretary had a small smile.

Just as the Hokage finished his short rant, they heard a load voice screaming on the other side of the door, and a couple seconds later the ANBU, who was guarding his door came crashing into his desk.

OUTSIDE OF HOKAGE OFFICE

"Oi! Let us through!!!" Naruto screamed at the ANBU member blocking his way. The ANBU member looked at the little masked blonde growl at him. "Listen brat, Hokage-sama did not inform me about any visitors today. He is very busy anyway, instead of letting him listen to you he should be in a meeting with the council." the ANBU member smugly said towards Naruto.

By now, Naruto was fuming. "Screw the council, and while we are on this topic...SCREW YOU TOO!!! What the hell did they do for me anyway?" Naruto yelled into the ANBU's masked face. "What did you say brat?" the ANBU said as he had gotten angry at Naruto's comment. Naruto replied back with his favorite Ninja Hand Sign, 'The Middle Finger.'

Kakashi decided to but in and stop his student before it gets out of hand. "Gomen ANBU-san, but may we pass. You see I was an ANBU also. You know wolf or Hatake Kakashi, you may have heard about me" Kakashi smiled under his mask feeling very confident about his popularity would get them through. The ANBU looked at the silver haired masked man and raised an eyebrow. "You an ANBU? Please, to me you look like a pussy with silver pubes. Your face reminds me of that orange trash book called 'Icha Icha Paradise,' I have heard better stories with two old ladies!" Kakashi was not happy. He couldn't care about what people said about him, but when it came down to his books, it meant one thing...to kick someone's ass!

Itachi knew about Kakashi's pride with his Icha Icha books and decided that he should come between the two. "ANBU-san, I advise you to let us through." Itachi warned the ANBU. "Who the hell do you think you are?" the ANBU snorted back towards Itachi. Itachi smirked as he too felt that his popularity who convince the ANBU to let then in. "Why I am Uchiha Itachi, you may have heard of me. I am the youngest ANBU shinobi to join the ANBU ranks"

The ANBU looked at Itachi who smirked under his mask in return "Really now, then I would like to say something to you" Itachi smiled as he felt as he had gotten them in "Go ahead" "I could kick your ass any day and your mom is hot!" the ANBU giggled perversely while Itachi glared at the ANBU member.

The three now gave off a hint of killing intent and decided to get in by force. "Kick ass!" Naruto cried out. Itachi appeared next to the poor man and gave him a side kick towards the right side of the ANBU's head. Just as the ANBU's body was about to fly, Kakashi appeared on the other with his fist out and as a result, collided with the man's head. The ANBU stopped in his tracks as he was now barely conscious. Finally Naruto dashed towards the ANBU and gave him a chakra enhanced thrust kick to the ANBU's chest.

The impact from Naruto's kick was not supremely powerful, but the body was now just a unconscious limp body that could easily be blown away like a rag doll. The ANBU's body collided with the office door and broke it down, but it didn't stop there. The body continued to fly and crashed into the Hokage's desk, destroying it and taking the remains out the window with the body.

Amazingly the Hokage and the secretary was unharmed. The Hokage looked at his door way and saw three figures walking in as all the document fluttered around creating some dramatic effects."I'm baaaaack!" Naruto said in a singsong tone as he entered with his two sensei's. The Hokage jumped up when he saw Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun!" That was all he could say from the shock of finally see Naruto after six years. Naruto raised his eyebrow then smiled as he pulled down his Kakashi like face-mask and hood, "Is that all you can say Ojii-san? I'm hurt" Naruto had his mask completely pulled down as he showed his signature foxy-grin.

The Hokage knew it was Naruto, the whisker marks said it all. "Welcome back Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, Itachi-san." the Hokage smiled warmly towards the three as did his secretary. Naruto smiled back at the old man and the secretary, "Arigato Ojii-san, Nee-chan" "Likewise Hokage-sama, Yuka-san" both Kakashi and Itachi greeted back.

"How was your training Naruto-kun?" the Hokage was very curious about his training. He sure did notice Naruto's change from the little six year-old to a growing 12 year-old boy. Though some things still stayed the same, the unruly spiky blonde hair, his pure blue eyes, the whisker marks, and his cheerful and boyish attitude still remained. Naruto's smile grew as the Hokage asked about his training, "It was great Ojii-san! I learned so much styles and jutsus! I even created some!" Everyone chuckled as Naruto defiantly did not lose his boyish attitude.

"May I see one of your techniques Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked while Naruto's sensei's also was curious about their student's techniques. Naruto grinned and flashed a hand sign, but not before a little announcement, "You asked for it! Oh, and Ojii-san and Kakashi-sensei, this jutsu is dedicated to the both of you" with that, Naruto poofed and now transformed into a beautiful nude girl. Her slender figure could captive any male, her long blong hair flowed down her back, the similar innocent blue eyes she held, and her shy voice was like music to any guys. "How is it? Sarutobi-kun, Kakashi-kun?" the 'female' Naruto seductively said and blew a kiss towards both Sarutobi and Kakashi.

Needless to say, three people suffered from nosebleeds. Sarutobi and Kakashi almost passed out as they were slightly blown away. Surprisingly, the third person with the nosebleed was Itachi himself, though his flow was not as violent as the other two. Still Itachi was wise enough to turn away.

Naruto transformed back into his normal state and started to wildly laugh. "**Oiroke no Jutsu! **I can knock out almost any pervert in my transformed state" Naruto yelled and continued to laugh.

After a couple of tissues and a little bit of nose stuffing, the office finally settled down. Sarutobi coughed while feeling a little embarrassed for he had fallen for such a simple, yet ingenious technique. "_I better watch out for that technique" _Sarutobi thought and inwardly laughed. "Moving on Naruto-kun, any non-perverted techniques you could share?" Naruto smirked and did two slowly hand signs which looked like he poured a lot of chakra in each hand sign, "Cover your ears, Nee-chan." the secretary did as Naruto called out the jutsu's name. **Raiton: Hekireki no Jutsu!**" Everyone watched intently at Naruto as he clapped his hands once. At that moment his hands created any form of sound, a thunderous sound filled the three men's ears.

Each of the men in the office groaned and quickly covered their ears in pain. Naruto looked around the room as both his sensei's and the Hokage where still covering their ears and groaning in pain. The secretary watched in amazement as the little boy she saw six years ago just made two former ANBU members and the Hokage down with a single technique. She also noticed that Naruto was obviously panting and now looked fatigued.

After a couple seconds the Hokage, Kakashi, and Itachi finally calmed down and looked at Naruto like he had just grown a second head. "Hokage-sama, are you okay?" the secretary asked. She did not get a answer as the Hokage stood up by himself, still looking like the pain was still ringing. "Hokag-" "He can't ..._pant... _here you..._pant..._ Nee-chan" Naruto interrupted while still panting from exhaustion. "Will he be alright, Naruto-kun?" the secretary asked. Naruto smiled at her as his panting stopped but he still looked slightly fatigued with his breathing still a little heavy, "Hai, in about a few seconds. Ano, Nee-chan? I forgot to ask for your name." Naruto embarrassedly flashed his foxy grin and chuckled. The secretary giggled as she too did noticed that she did not introduce herself. "It's Urashima Yuka"

"Naruto! What the hell did you do?" Itachi asked. Kakashi also wanted to know, "What did you do, I felt deafened a couple seconds ago" Kakashi said and dug his ear to checked for any damages. Sarutobi lightly laughed and looked at the blonde boy. "I understand, you pushed some chakra into your hands and a little more in your palms. With that alone, you increased the volume sound of your clap and made a thunderous boom. I take it the effect cost you a whole lot of chakra, but it was enough to deafen me and your sensei's, even if for a couple seconds" Naruto expected for the old man to figure it out.

"Ojii-san, now that I have shown you my techniques, can to ask you a question?" Naruto began to open one of his scrolls and took out a noticeably huge scroll. "Why did you give me the forbidden scroll and why did you want me to learn the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**?" With the Forbidden scroll a letter was also brought out, which stated for Naruto to learn the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** after he learnt the regular **Bunshi no Jutsu**.

The Hokage sighed as he took the Forbidden scroll from Naruto, "Simple, it is only natural for a Kazama to learn a technique from Kazama property?" Naruto looked at the old man then at the scroll, "So you mean I technically, own the scroll since I am the last Kazama?" Sarutobi nodded and put the scroll back onto the shelf. "So Naruto-kun, I guess your here for the genin exams?" "Of course Ojii-san, its tomorrow right?" Naruto eagerly asked. "_I think I will avoid Ino-chan and Sakura-chan until tomorrow at the academy. I can just see their faces now!"_ Naruto snickered. "Hai, so I wish you good luck, though I don't think you will nee-"

A young boy suddenly screamed as he entered the room, "Today Hokage! I will defeat you!" the young boy yelled as he pulled out a toy ninja star. The unknown boy charged for the Hokage, at the same time another man entered the room. This man wore black shades, black shinobi long sleeved shirt, black shinobi pants, and a Konoha forehead protector. "Honorable grandson, Konohamaru-sama wait!" the man yelled towards the boy now known as Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was a little boy. He seemed to be around the age of seven. He had brown hair which was held by a helmet with a hole as his hair rose out of it. He wore a bright yellow t-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol and a scarf that dragged on the ground. Finally he wore light grayish shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

Konohamaru ignored the call and continued, but failed as he face planted into the hard floor...hard. Everyone sweat dropped at Konohamaru as he quickly stood up and glared around the room. His glare stopped at Naruto. "Honorable grandson, Konohamaru-sama! Are you okay?" yelled the unknown man. Konohamaru ignored the man once again as he stilled glared at the blonde fox boy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Konohamaru, "What?" Naruto irritably asked. "Don't what me? You know what you did!" Konohamaru retorted back. "Look kid I don't kn-" He was interrupted by Konohamaru's screaming voice, "Yes you do! You tripped me when I was about to attack the Hokage!" Naruto sweat dropped at the boy and raised his eyebrow slightly higher, everyone in the room also sweat dropped. It was clearly Konohamaru's own fault as he tripped over his long ass scarf. "Uh...no I didn't" Naruto dumbly answered back, unintentionally.

Konohamaru now was angry at the blonde, "Don't act dumb with me! I'm going to be the next Hokage, ninjas like you can never become that great with your sneaky attacks. Like tripping me from behind!" Normally Naruto would have brushed the insult off, he was used to the insults towards being a demon. Even the glares, but insulting his dream of being Hokage, the one thing he could call his own, easily could make Naruto lose his cool.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Konohamaru and grabbed the boy by the collar of his scarf. "Don't get your hopes up kid. Cause I'll be the next Hokage,Uzumaki Naruto, not some whiny gaki who blames his mistakes on someone else!" Naruto smirked triumphantly while Konohamaru, once again, glared at Naruto. "You better show me some respect, cause I am the Hokage's grandson!" this time Konohamaru triumphantly smirk, "_That got 'em! No one would dare disrespect the grandson of the Hokage! Also her is a little present for disrespecting me"_ Konohamaru planned in his head as he slowly took out a dark bottle from his pocket.

Naruto was surprised to hear that the little brat he had in his hands right now was the Hokage's grandson. Even more surprising, Naruto just disrespected the little brat. "_So he is Ojii-san's grandson...so what!"_ Naruto yelled to himself and hit Konohamaru on the head. The hit was soft but hard enough to show who was superior. "I couldn't care even if you where his grandma!" Naruto shrieked with the hit toward Konohamaru's head.

"_He hit me! He did it! He is...different. He sees me like a normal person, not like the others. They see me only as the Hokage's grandson not as Konohamaru"_ Konohamaru thought to minself as he slowly fell to the ground. Unfortunately for Naruto, Konohamaru's reflexes kicked in. The weird bottle he was holding got smashed from his own hand. The contents in the weird bottle squirted all over Naruto's cloths. Naruto felt the dampness in his cloths and saw the green paint all over his shinobi cloths. "Oi! These are new!" Naruto angrily yelled and hit Konohamaru again. "You little gaki this better come off..." Naruto lightly threatened the little boy and sprinted out of the office, but not before saying goodbye. "Kakashi-sensei, Itachi-sensei, Ojii-san, Yuka-nee-chan! See ya later!" Naruto quickly burst out of the office and ran through the streets trying to think of a way to stop the paint from quick drying, little did he know, the paint had already dried the moment he started to run.

Not long after Konohamaru followed out also. Ignoring the still unknown shaded man. "Onegai Konohamaru-sama!" 'shady-man' ordered towards the running gaki. The Hokage sighed at his day so far. "I am getting to old for this" The remaining people sweat dropped.

Kakashi cleared his throat and began to speak, "Hokage-sama, I have completed my sensei's will, and I must say. Naruto is one of a kind. He gave me a run for my money in taijutsu and ninjutsu. Though I did not use my Sharingan, he did almost beat me when I under estimated him." Sarutobi nodded, "And how about the Kyoushou-gan?" Kakashi laughed a little, "You sure will be surprised at how much he matured his eye, so far he had two triangles" Sarutobi understood and turned to Itachi, "Itachi-san. How is Naruto's kenjutsu?"

Itachi chuckled and pulled down his face mask. "He really his amazing. He certainly is fit with a katana as it compliments his feel for speed, but he also has stance to use a broad sword. He has the potential to wield both styles..." Itachi smiled at the thought then continued again. "...I have not only taught Naruto about kenjutsu, but I have also taught him some jutsus and I tried my hand at teaching him genjutsu. Though he may need help with his genjutsu" Itachi stated and inhaled some need air.

"Naruto-kun has grown since I last saw him" the Hokage was lost in thought about the blonde. "_Broad sword huh?"_ Sarutobi smiled slightly as he knew what to buy Naruto for a welcome back present.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask about... the well being of my remaining... family?" Itachi slowly and carefully asked. "Ah yes. I am happy to inform you that they have long made a speedy recovery since that day. Mikoto-san and Satsuki-san both understood the information about the massacre, easily. The problem was with Sasuke." Itachi flinched and nervously swallowed his throat. "What do you mean?" Sarutobi looked at Itachi with all the seriousness in is body. "Sasuke is still a little uneasy about the whole thing. I'm not surprised, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It is not all lost, I noticed Sasuke has been slowly wavering back and forth with is opinion on the massacre" Itachi seemed to relax, he had heard that he still had a chance to set his brother straight. "Hokage-sama, I would like to request to keep me a secret until tomorrow, I want to plan things out before I meet my family again" "Hai, and tell Naruto-kun to get his keys for his new appartment later, dismissed!" the Hokage stated with a new sound of youth in his voice. The two ninjas left and began to do their own things for the day.

STREETS OF KONOHA

"Stupid gaki! I just bought these cloths and now its ruined" Naruto grumbled to himself. "Guess I have to go shopping again" Naruto sighed and continued towards a familiar shinobi shop just a few blocks away, if he remembered correctly. "_I wonder how Kazuki-san and Tenten-chan, has been doing? I hope they remember... hmm?"_ Naruto stopped his thoughts and looked at the fence wall beside him.

The current fence Naruto stared towards stretched a good 3 blocks. All the pieces of wood aligned vertically, except for the spot which Naruto is currently staring at. "_**Kakuremino no Jutsu**__? What the hell are they teaching pre-academy students?" _Naruto asked to himself. "Baka! Your holding your Kakuremino the wrong way" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed, but very bored tone.

"So you do have some ninja skills" the Kakuremino spoke, but then fell and reveled the tiny gaki from earlier, Konohamaru. Naruto sweat dropped, "Uh, yeah...I do have skills, but to see through your **Kakuremino no Jutsu **was how should I put it lightly...pathetic. You holding up the cloak the wrong way. All the planks of wood is aligned vertically, but you held your up which made your cloak look like horizontal planks" Konohamaru suddenly look really sad at Naruto's words.

The said blonde to fell a little sad. He only tried to tell the truth, he didn't mean to hurt the boy's feelings. "A-Ano, Konohamaru was it?" Konohamaru simply nodded, "Konohamaru-sama, gomen but I did not mean to insult you. I only tried to state your jutsu's flaws...that and I'm kind of pissed about my clothing" Naruto flashed a nervous foxy grin.

Konohamaru's expression changed and now looked very carefree. "Gomen nasai, for earlier and arigato for the advice" Naruto smiled at the boy, "Its alright, but I want to know why are you following me?" Konohamaru changed into a very determined expression and looked Naruto in the eye, "I saw your two techniques earlier. I saw how you knocked out the Hokage, and your still a kid!" "Since you saw both techniques, how are you still able to hear? I used a mildly huge amount of chakra that could deafen someone your age" Naruto asked. Konohamaru smiled brightly, "I followed your instructions you gave to the secretary and covered my ears"

Naruto understood, but he still did not get an answer to his first question, "You still haven't answered my first question fully" "Well, I saw you beat the Hokage and your still a kid! I want you to train me, Sensei!" Konohamaru begged, but kept a very familiar look in his eyes. "_I feel like looking at a mirror of my self"_ Naruto surprisingly said in his mind. The familiar look that Konohamaru held was determination, pride, and potential.

Our blonde fox boy could only sigh. He to was said to hold that look in his eyes. "_I guess I should at least teach him Ojii-san's __favorite__ jutsu" _Naruto smirked at the thought of the Hokage, strongest of the village, beaten by eight year-old Konohamaru. "Alright then" Naruto said with a fake reluctant tone.

Konohamaru's expression instantly changed to a very delighted sight, "Nani?" Naruto nodded as he pulled down his face mask, making sure no one was looking, and revealed his face which bore his true smile. "Yatta! When do we start..." "Uzumaki Naruto" introduced the blonde. "Hai Uzumaki-sensei!" Naruto frowned as he pulled his mask back up, "Oi, no need for the Uzumaki crap. Just Naruto or whatever's not formal...sensei is also not acceptable" Konohamaru stopped and thought of a quick name for his new sensei. "Hai...Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto smiled at his new name towards Konohamaru. "So what's first Nii-san?" Konohamaru asked feeling very excited about having a sensei. Even if only for a short while. "Well..." Naruto pointed towards the stain marks left by Konohamaru's paint. "Hehe...sorry" Konohamaru apologized with a sheepish chuckle and smile.

Naruto also chuckled, "First let me get some new shinobi gear. Then we may begin" Konohamaru approved and the two began walking.

A BLOCK AWAY FROM KAZUKI'S SHINOBI SHOP(REMEMBER TENTEN'S FATHER)

The two continued to walk as Naruto explained what they where going to do, "I will teach you one simple academy technique, but unlike the academy I will tech you the same henge technique I used on Ojii-san" Konohamaru's excitement continued to increased, until curiosity hit him. "Nii-san? Why do you where a mask like that one-eyed ninja?(For you slow one that's Kakashi)" Naruto quickly answer as if it didn't matter. "Well I was asked by a certain...woman to wear it and it makes me look kind of cool" Naruto smiled under his mask. "_Those two reasons and to hide my identity from those damned villagers"_ Naruto grimly contemplated, but witched his original smile to an emotionless expression. Luckily this was hidden under his mask.

"Ah, a certain woman? Wow Nii-san, smooth aren't you? Is she your wife or something?" Konohamaru tried to tease his new Nii-san/sensei. Naruto turned his gaze to Konohamaru and raised an eyebrow, "Baka, I'm too young to be married, but I wouldn't mind to have a captivating woman as her for a wife, when I get older" Naruto said with a slightly dreamy smile.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was sitting under her favorite tree as she listened on towards her container's conversation. Kyuubi yawned at the plainness of the conversation. "This is soooooo boring! I wish it was already dark out. I have most of my fun with Naruto-kun" Kyuubi giggled as she remembered all the fun activities she and Naruto did together. Over the past six years, Kyuubi has gotten a lot closer to Naruto. If anything he maybe the closes thing to Kyuubi next to her own family.

Kyuubi yawned once again feeling even more bored as ever, until...

"Well I was asked by a certain...woman to wear it and it makes me look kind of cool" Naruto smiled under his mask. Kyuubi smiled shyly towards the ground. She felt a rather, warm feeling in her as she liked the fact Naruto thought of her as a woman.

"Ah, a certain woman? Wow Nii-san, smooth aren't you? Is she your wife or something?" Konohamaru tried to tease his new Nii-san/sensei. Kyuubi blushed at the kid's teasing. "_W-w-why am I blushing? I shouldn't feel embarrassed about this!"_ Kyuubi slightly panicked while trying tocontrol her blush.

"Baka, I'm too young to be married, but I wouldn't mind to have a captivating woman as her for a wife, when I get older" Naruto said with a slightly dreamy smile. That proclamation did it. Kyuubi's blush amazingly increased from a light red to a darker red. "_M-m-m-me m-m-married to N-Naruto?" _Kyuubi couldn't believe what she was thinking or even more surprising heard from Naruto. "_Do I feel that way?" _Kyuubi asked herself. "_I do have to admit, Naruto is surely one of a kind. He is so kind, he is always polite, he would never do anything to hurt anyone if it wasn't needed, and he would put the ones he cared before himself"_ Kyuubi ran through her thoughts of Naruto and tried to sort her feelings.

"_Me and Naruto-kun"_ Kyuubi thought as she unconsciously smile at the thought.

WITH NARUTO AND KONOHAMARU

"_Wonder what Naruto-nii-san's 'woman' looks like?" _Konohamaru thought as he heard Naruto say something.

Naruto finally reached his destination, Kazuki's shinobi shop. "_Whoa, this place did change. Its not that medium size store anymore...actually it is but it is now fixed up! Oh, I wonder how Tenten-chan is doing?" _Naruto, now feeling excited started to enter the shop with Konohamaru. "Let's go and get me some new cloths then I can teach you that jutsu" Konohamaru to felt excited as he had never been to a real shinobi store before. "Hai! Oh and Naruto-nii-san, this is my first time in a shinobi store!" Naruto smiled under his mask, "Great, I guess I can teach you what to look for. That way when you get of age, you can see what and not to get"

The two entered he store and saw all the new merchandise hanging around the store. The two continued to walk through the store. Konohamaru was mesmerized by all the different kind of ninja gear around. Meanwhile Naruto was already used to seeing all this ninja gear around him. "_I wonder where is Kazuki-san?"_ Naruto thought until he saw the register's counter.

At the counter, there was the owner of the store. The person who help start his ninja training. The same man who seemed to have never changed from six years ago, and reading that same orange book Kakashi reads ever so much. Naruto smirked and quietly made his way towards the man, pulling his mask down reveling the one thing that made Naruto, well... Naruto.

The man sighed out of boredom and turned a page. "Kazuki-san, is Panda-chan home?" Naruto innocently asked as he awaited for a reaction.

The man now named Kazuki instantly closed his book and looked at the person who called out to him, "_No! It can't be!"_ Kazuki yelled inside his mind. He looked around as he saw two figures. He instantly knew who one was, the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. But that did not catch his attention. It was the other figure, wild blonde spiky hair, pure innocent blue eyes, a familiar foxy grin, and an even more familiar mark...the whisker marks.

"Naruto-kun!" Kazuki yelled and stood up. "Yo!" Naruto simply greeted while still holding his foxy grin. Kazuki wasn't bored anymore, his best friend's own son had returned from a six year absent. To him Naruto was like another son and worried about the boy. "Naruto-kun, when did you get back? How was your training? Did you create or learn any new jutsus or techniques? What the hell happened to your cloths?" with that last question Naruto's face looked down at his stained cloths and pointed his thumb towards Konohamaru, "Just a little accident that's all" Kazuki smiled at the other young boy and greeted him, "Ohayo Konohamaru-sama" Konohamaru smiled back, even though he hated being used with the '-sama' suffix.

Kazuki turned back towards Naruto and took a good look at the boy, "You sure have grown Naruto-kun amd changed. You sure aren't the little boy all those years ago" Naruto smiled, "I may have grown a little, but I still have the same dream as I did before. My dream is to be the next Hokage!" Naruto said as he stood a proud stance. "But you still are the same inside" Kazuki said with a returning smile. Naruto flashed the foxy grin again and chuckled a little as he new that was true.

Kazuki walked from behind the counter and up to Naruto, "So what can I help you with?" Naruto pointed to his stain mark on his cloths and gave Kazuki a 'what the hell do you think' look. Kazuki sweat dropped at himself as they made their way to the cloths section.

Naruto browsed through the clothing as he wanted to buy something new as well as a couple same cloths. During that time, Kazuki help Konohamaru with finding the right equipment. Finally after an hour of finding some cloths Naruto went and bought his wanted clothing. Quickly after purchasing his new attire, he changed out of his ruined sleeveless jacket, dark blue tee, and black shinobi pants. Now he wore something a little different. Naruto still kept his mask(remember, exact copy of Kakashi's), but instead of a dark blue undershirt was now a mildly tight white tank top, a hoodless slightly baggy black collared jacket with the zipper's max height stopped just before the collars replaced the sleeveless jacket fully unzipped with a single white stripe going down each arm starting from the shoulders, and black shinobi pants with more pockets replaced the older ones. Ironically, his jacket had a medium size fox shape print on the back in red.

Naruto smirked as he looked in the mirror. He had to say, he looked good...damn good.

NARUTO MINDSCAPE

Kyuubi blushed once again at the sight of the newly clothed Naruto, "He sure does look good in those, mmm...but when he was changing was a even better AAAAHHHH!!!" Kyuubi stopped herself from finishing her sentence and blushed darker. But she had to admit, it really was a treat for her.

KAZUKI'S STORE

Kazuki looked at the boy as did Konohamaru. "You look so cool Nii-san!" Konohamaru said as Naruto smiled back, "Arigato Konohamaru" Kazuki gave a closer look at the clothing and found out that his jacket was chakra weighted, "Naruto-kun, your jacket can increase it's weight by pumping chakra into it" Naruto looked down at his jacket and zipped it up. Naruto began to pump some chakra into his jacket. In an instant he felt the weight increased. Need less to say, Naruto was pretty amazed by the advancement towards shinobi equipment. "Guess I got lucky then, I need new weights anyway...by the way, do you have wristbands like these?" Naruto asked but Kazuki shook his head. "Sorry Naruto-kun but we haven't gotten the shipment yet, but we will have it by a week and I will make sure you will get the very first pair!" Naruto smiled at Kazuki, "Arigato but could you get some for Konohamaru also?" "Of course, now will that be all?" Kazuki replied. Naruto nodded and was just about to leave with Konohamaru, until they heard someone callout 'Tou-san.'

The three turned to the entrance and saw a girl walk in. Naruto instantly know who the girl was. Her chocolate brown eyes, a familiar chinese sleeveless shirt though now colored pink, shinobi styled pants, and finally the single most fixation that made her identity known to Naruto was her black hair tied into buns, which said two names to Naruto, "_Tenten-chan aka Panda-chan!"_

Tenten walked into her home and part time job as she finished her training with her gennin squad. "Tou-san! I'm back from practice!" Tenten yelled and entered the store to begin her shift. "_Another boring day"_ She thought as she saw a familiar hair color, blonde. "_A Yamanaka? No, their hair color is pale blonde"_ Tenten suddenly thought of another person who had blonde hair, "_Can't be Naruto-kun, I haven't heard from him since-" _she was interrupted by the blonde haired person.

Naruto watched as she looked at him, as he began to pull down his mask, "Ohayo...Panda-chan" Naruto again, pulled down his mask to show his trademark whiskers and his foxy grin. "N-Naruto-kun!" Tenten ran up to the blonde as she to missed the little blonde boy. "Naruto-kun, when did you get back?" Tenten asked as she looked at the changed Naruto. "Just today" Naruto answered as if he never left and it wasn't a big deal. "That's great, are you going to take the gennin exams? With all your training you received, the test will be a piece of cake!" "Hai, I will and maybe next time we could spar. I too have learned a little kenjutsu with my katana" Naruto said as he tapped the hilt of his katana, which he hung from his back.

"Fine with me, if you wanna lose then go ahead" Tenten smirked and giggled. "Its on" Naruto relied back. Konohamaru looked at the two and misunderstood the situation. "Oi, Naruto-nii-san! I get it, that is the beautiful woman you was talking about right?" The two stopped laughing as Kazuki now started to laugh. "Huh?" was all that Naruto said while Tenten was just standing there blushing lightly. Naruto looked at Tenten then back at Konohamaru, "No no Konohamaru, she isn't the one I was talking about. But she is cute and will defiantly grown into a beautiful woman" Naruto stated with a smile towards Tenten. The pour girl blushed even redder as her father still continued to laugh.

Naruto shrugged and decided that it was time to leave. "See Kazuki-san, Tenten-chan!" Naruto said as he walked away with Konohamaru.

Kazuki grinned at her daughter and decided to do some parental teasing, "He's growing up Tenten, and soon he will be able to start seeing girls" "I do not have a crush on him!" Tenten screamed. Kazuki grinned and laughed once again, "Chisa-chan, our Tenten has a crush on someone!" Kazuki yelled towards his wife who walked in from the back. "Oh that great, hurry up and get the boy! I want grandchildren!" Chisa, Tenten's mother happily told her daughter. Tenten blushed even harder and left with an embarrassed/angry walk.

After Tenten had left, Kazuki and Chisa shared a good laugh together. "So who is the kid?" Chisa asked. Kazuki quickly answer, "My best friend's own son, Uzumaki Naruto" Chisa's smile widened. She had met the boy had approved of him. Kazuki saw the smile and chuckled, "I think your joke went to far with the 'grandchildren' thing." Chisa gave Kazuki a weird smirk, "I wasn't kidding! I want grandchildren damn it!!!" Kazuki sighed at his own wife's statement and walked back to the counter, "_Welcome back Naruto-kun"_

**A/N: FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING, I KIND OF RUSHED TROUGH IT CAUSE I WANTED TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY ALREADY. OKAY THEN, THERE MAY BE SOME SPELLING ERRORS, SORRY. I KNOW I HAVE INTRODUCED KONOHAMARU EARLY AND GIVEN THE LITTLE 'TRAINING' WITH NARUTO. OKAY, ANKO AND KURENAI WILL BE ADDED, BUT NO HINATA(I'LL PROBABLY LOSE SO MUCH READERS NOW). **

**POLLS/QUESTIONS:**

**1) WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE SHOULD SATSUKI (SASUKE'S SISTER) HAVE? RIGHT NOW I'M LEANING TOWARDS THE SHY QUIET SIDE TO BALANCE THE HAREM WITH SOME PEACEFULNESS. MOST LIKELY FORHER TO BE SHY.**

**2) JUST LIKE EVERY CHAPTER FROM NOW ON, TRY AND GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS FOR JUTSUS. (DON'T GIVE THE SAME KINDS OF JUTSUS FROM EARLIER REVIEWS) **

**ALSO I HAVE USED ONE IN HERE, RAITON: HEKIREKI NO JUTSU. JUTSU IS OWNED AND GIVEN BY "SILVERSCALE." I MAY USE MORE OF YOUR JUTSU IDEAS, THEY ARE REALLY GOOD. MORE JUTSUS WILL APPEAR FROM OTHER READERS. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


	10. Chapter 10

_**LAST TIME**_

_After Tenten had left, Kazuki and Chisa shared a good laugh together. "So who is the kid?" Chisa asked. Kazuki quickly answer, "My best friend's own son, Uzumaki Naruto" Chisa's smile widened. She had met the boy had approved of him. Kazuki saw the smile and chuckled, "I think your joke went to far with the 'grandchildren' thing." Chisa gave Kazuki a weird smirk, "I wasn't kidding! I want grandchildren damn it!!!" Kazuki sighed at his own wife's statement and walked back to the counter, "Welcome back Naruto-kun"_

CHAPTER 10

Not long after Naruto and Konohamaru left Kazuki's shop, the two young boys where now back on the streets as Naruto lead Konohamaru to their next destination. Both boys where silent as Konohamaru was very excited as he did not know what Naruto was going to do now. Naruto on the other hand was silent for a very different reason. "_Thank Kami for this mask"_ Naruto thought as they entered a busy part of the town. "_This mask hides my true identity from the villagers" _he thought to himself once again as he saw recognized some of the villagers that attacked him in the past.

Naruto suddenly felt a wave of sadness in him as memories of his childhood before his training flooded his mind.

FLASHBACK

A four year-old Naruto is seen walking around the Orphanage he once lived in. His cloths, tattered and ripped. His blonde hair dirty and very messy. His face, covered with dirt and bruises, and his skinny body showed his bones as if he had not had a proper meal in days. FInally after a few minutes of walking Naruto enters a giant room where the sound of others are heard.

"_I hope they serve me today, I haven't eaten right for three days" _Naruto thought as he waited in line obediently waiting in line. Other kids started to also line up behind him as the line slowly moved. Unfortunately for Naruto, as he was just about three plates behind the serving table, a boy behind him yelled at Naruto.

"Hey! What are you doing cutting!?" screamed a boy from the back as he pointed towards Naruto and that quickly got the attention of everyone in the dinning hall. "Nani! What I did not!" Naruto defended himself. In no time a woman and a man walked up to Naruto. The two glared at the young blonde with every step closer. "Brat! Why did you cut in line?" yelled the man with much venom in his voice. Naruto was about to defend himself again, but before he could even say another word the woman voiced her opinion. "You couldn't even wait for your turn, you greedy bastard! Look at all these other nice children who waited patiently, but you just thought for your self and cut in line!" the woman yelled at the top of her voice at Naruto.

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto desperately cried back. He was hungry and waited quietly for his turn. He did not do anything wrong. "Please believe me!" Naruto begged. "SHUT UP DEMON!!!" the man yelled at Naruto, while Naruto flinched from the scream. "But-" Get in the back of the line and wait for your turn, NOW!" the woman ordered, interrupting Naruto's plea. Naruto silently sighed to exert out a little of the sadness he was feeling.

Naruto quickly got out of is spot in line and walked towards the back, looking down with tears forming around his eyes. While everyone else snickered and bad mouthed the poor boy. Naruto finally reached the end of the line. He had passed a whole lot of people to reach the end. By now Naruto was as hungry as ever, as he watched the boy who caused this problem got an extra big scoop of rice and fish. "I didn't even cut in line" Naruto whispered to himself making sure that no one could hear him.

The line moved extremely slowly for Naruto. He watched as other children received their plates and ate away. That was bad enough for Naruto, but he was so hungry that it hurt to see that so many of the other orphans wasted so much food. "_So hungry, it isn't fair!" _Naruto thought until he noticed that it was his turn to receive some food. Naruto walked up to the woman who was working the serving counter and grabbed an empty bowl. He awaited for the woman to put his share of food in.

The woman just looked at Naruto and sneered. "Onegai, may I have some food?" Naruto asked politely. The woman sneered once more, but she grabbed Naruto's plate and dropped some of the food into his plate. Luckily, Naruto did receive food, but sadly the amount in which he received was a different story. Most of the other kids received at least a scoop of rice the size of a ten year-old's fist while Naruto received a scoop which he could probably eat in just two bites. His fish wasn't good either. The average fish which was served was about five to seven inches, while his was around 2 and a half at most, the fact that the fish was as thin as five sheets of paper certainly did not help.

Sighing Naruto obediently took the plate and began to walk towards a table which no one was sitting at. "_At least I got food this time"_ Naruto thought sadly as he sat down at a table, alone. Finally setting his plate down and sitting down himself, Naruto started to dig in. He ate his food as fast as he could. He knew what was the consequence in he did not. "_So far he hasn't bothered me with my food yet"_

Just as Naruto finished his thought, a boy looking at least five years-older than him, appeared in front of him. Naruto knew what was going to happen next. "Hey, give me your rice" the boy demanded as he reached for Naruto's rice with out waiting for an answer. Usually Naruto would 'share', meaning the boy would take almost if not all of his food, but Naruto had not eaten anything right for a while.

"Gomen, but I am very hungry and I would like to eat it all to my fill" Naruto said in his four year-old voice as he swiftly moved his bowl away from the boy's reaching hand, which caused the boy to miss. "I said I want your rice, so give it NOW!" the boy yelled in an intimidating voice to the four year-old Naruto. The boy tried to grasp the rice once again, but failed as Naruto moved the bowl away.

"Leave me alone already!" Naruto ordered. After a while, the struggle continued. Normally if something like this happened, the adults would step in, but since it involved the 'demon,' all adults simply turned a cold shoulder. ""That's it!" the boy screamed and grabbed Naruto by the collar and drew his fist back, then swung it forward and hit square in the jaw. "Gah!" Naruto gasped out when he felt the punch. The impact caused him to fall back with a bleeding mouth.

Tears formed in his eyes, slightly blurring his vision. "My lunch no!" Naruto screamed at the boy who began to chow down Naruto's food. The boy quickly finished the bowl and threw the empty bowl at Naruto. The bowl flew and hit Naruto's head. It did not hurt nor did or could do damage. Since all the bowls where made of plastic. Though that was not the point, the fact the empty bowl, which was once filled with his food, hit Naruto was like an insult.

The boy chuckled, "Mmmm..." the boy said as Naruto got up, "...that was good..." the boy continued and Naruto began to get angry, "...just like all the other times..."Naruto tightened his fist and drew his right leg back, "...I took your lun-AAAHH!" the boy was on the verge of completing his insult, but did not as Naruto threw one swift kick towards the boy's 'jewels.'

Naruto had just let out some of his pent up anger towards the boy. "_I know that was not the answer, but he deserved it!" _Naruto thought, but he had to admit, that did feel good to kick some jerk like the boy in the balls. Naruto watched the boy lay on the ground and hold the area between his legs while whining in pain. "S-sorry, but you always took my lunch! I couldn't take t anymo-" Naruto was suddenly grabbed by the collar again and pushed against the wall with much force and was held there.

"What the hell did you, Demon!" a man yelled as he held Naruto up and punched him in the gut. "Answer!" he forcefully yelled once.

"I-I-I, kicked him" Naruto softly said in a quiet voice. Another punch was thrown at his stomach, "That's it! First you cut in line in front of all those poor children and now you beat this poor child for no reason!" the man yelled right into Naruto's face. The man knew the whole story, hell every single adult knew the whole story, but an opportunity like this was too great to pass, as it was a great excuse to kick the 'demon spawn' out.

Naruto gasped quietly as he was pictured as the one at fault. It was clearly the other boy's fault. "But it was him who started it!" Naruto yelled towards the man. That out burst earned him a slap from another woman who confronted Naruto, "Never yell at some like that again, Bastard!" the woman roared. Naruto now had a red mark on his left cheek, but he did not care anymore, he got beat up everywhere anyway.

"It was him who started it I said! He came up to me and tried to steal my food, again!" Naruto continued to defend his innocents, but unfortunately for Naruto his second out break gave him another punch to his gut. His stomach was probably bruised from the abuse. "Shut it! The boy probably was still hungry and wanted some from you! And being the greedy bastard you are you rejected him and kicked him since you got annoyed!" the man accused Naruto as he began to drag Naruto out of the building with some others.

The man continued to drag Naruto, who was trying to break free of being dragged, and ended up in front of the Orphanage exit. All the adults smirked evilly at Naruto who in turned felt his blood run cold as everyone knew what was going to happen next. "You are nothing but unwanted shit!" one man stated. "Now after all this time, we have a real 'reason' to kick the demon out" another said. "We can't kill you, but living on the streets will!" one final man said as Naruto still struggled to get out of the grip one of the men had on him. "Y-y-you can't do that! Please!" Naruto pleaded, but the next thing he saw was the sky then the ground.

Naruto hit the ground...hard. It caused all the air in him to escape, but he quickly got air back in his lungs and turned around to see the Orphanage's doors closed and most likely, locked.

Naruto's life had gotten worst from there on.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto's anger began to rise. Recently, every time Naruto began thinking about his treatment in Konoha, his emotions began to get the best of him, but fortunately Naruto could always calm them down. "_I need to calm down. I can't let my emotions get the best of me!" _Naruto thought as he and Konohamaru continued to walk across the town.

"Naruto-nii-san, where are we going?" Konohamaru asked. "We are going to one of Konoha's inner forest. I want to teach you the technique in a secluded area" Naruto responded. Konohamaru nodded and picked up the pace with excitement, "Hurry Nii-san!" Naruto smiled under his mask. Konohamaru's childish attitude. It was enough to calm Naruto down. "Let's go! Yatta!" Naruto yelled as his childish attitude was still in him.

JUST OUTSIDE OF THE INNER-FOREST

The two boys stopped at the entrance of the inner-forest. Naruto and Konohamaru was just about to enter until Naruto thought of something, "_Hmm, I should have gotten some examples for Konohamaru. It may help I guess"_ Naruto made a quick hand seal, "**Kaga Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto said and a small puff of smoke appeared next to him.

"A **Kage Bunshin no jutsu?**" Konohamaru said to himself as he looked at the two Narutos. "Nii-san? What kind of clone is that? It looks the same as a regular bunshins but what does it have to do with kages?" Konohamaru asked as he looked at each Naruto back and forth.

Naruto smirked as he decided to show off a little. "Easy a regular clone is not physical right?" Konohamaru nodded. "So a clone normal bunshin can not do things like this, right?" the clone said as he walked up to Konohamaru and gave him a light noogie. "Oi! Quit...hey your clone is real!" Naruto grinned a huge grin under his mask. "Yup!" the clone and Naruto said in unison. "Can you teach me Nii-san?" Konohamaru had stars in his eyes from his little day dream that appeared in his mind.

Naruto chuckled a little, "Not surprised that, it is an S-class jutsu." Naruto dragged the words 'S-class' to make sure the scarf wearing boy got the idea. "So will you teach it to me?" Konohamaru now asked as the thought of having a S-class jutsu in his arsenal. Naruto chuckled once again, "Sorry, but I can't nor can you learn it" Naruto stated as his clone boredly walked stood their as it lost interest, "Oi, bosu(boss) I guess I'll go and get the supplies for this activity?" Naruto nodded as his clone disappeared back into the town.

"So anyway, before you ask, the reason I can't teach you that technique is that it is one of the forbidden jutsus, which I got special permission from Ojii-san to learn, and for the fact you have nowhere near the capacity of holding the minimum amount of chakra needed to create at least one." Naruto went into lecture mode while Konohamaru looked slightly dejected from not being able to learn that 'ultra-mega-super-duper-as-good-as-ramen-cool jutsu, but he quickly got over it, "Fine, but once I am able to hold that much chakra then can you teach me?" asked Konohamaru who had that look of determination in his eyes once again. Naruto smirked and showed Konohamaru a thumbs up, "You got it!"

The two now entered the forest as some minor thought clicked in Konohamaru's head, "Why did you send that clone out to get some supplies? Earlier you took down the Hokage and two other guys! Couldn't you use some super speed jutsu to get it in a snap?" Naruto yawned, "I can't because..." he said grimly and continued, "...too lazy" Naruto said as he yawned again with a deep stretch and continued to walk. Konohamaru on the other hand sweatdropped, "_He took out a kage twice in the same day, knows a S-class jutsu, and also I noticed he knocked out that ANBU guy before he entered Ojii-san's office today! But now he says he can't get the supplies. He started to sound like he had a good reason, but it ws just because he was too lazy!"_ Konohamaru went crazy in his mind as he stopped walking for a while.

Naruto sensed that Konohamaru had stopped and stopped himself as he thought about his answer, "_Kuso, I really am getting lazy, Kakashi-sensei must be rubbing off me! Eh, could have been worst, I could have become a pervert" _"Come on now or do want me to teach the jutsu I have planned to someone else?" Naruto taunted as Konohamaru ran up to him. Naruto chuckled and the two continued to an open spot.

OUTSIDE OF HOKAGE TOWER

Two men are seen exiting the tower. Both had a very distinct orange book with their nose dug into them. Yes, two. One is the commonly semi-open pervert, Kakashi. But the other was more surprising. Uchiha Itachi, now eighteen had now become a closet pervert, as he used a very difficult genjutsu to detect as it concealed the orange color and changed the outer look into something similar to a normal ANBU guide.

"Kakashi, what now? I don't have anything planned until tomorrow" Itach asked while flipping a page and suppressing a giggle that tried to escape his lips.

Kakashi continued to dig his nose in, but his mind was working, "Hmm, I don't really know-Ah! The new saga of the Icha Icha legacy, 'Icha Icha Paradise: Porno Rangers,' goes on sale today!" Kakashi declared as he slowly and creepily turned his gaze toward Itachi.

Itachi shrugged and checked his wallet, "Let's go, I have enough to buy that and some Pocky" Kakashi nodded and as they started to begin, a familiar jonnin appeared in front of the two.

"Ohayo Neko-san" Both males greeted at the cat masked ANBU. "Great to see you two also, Itachi-san, Kakashi-senpai. Haven't heard from any of you in a while, oh and just call me Yugao or something instead of Neko while we're not on a mission." Yuugao removed her mask which showed the two her face. Her long purple hair down her back, soft dark eyes, and her beautiful womanly face was revealed to the two.

Both men stared at the woman's beauty as some perverted things ran through their minds. Though being new to perverseness, Itachi's perverted dreams where nowhere nears as perverted as Kakashi's. "Damn!" Kakashi shouted as he surprisingly did something no one, who ever really knew Kakashi, would do. He tossed his book aside and just stared at the purple haired ANBU.

Of coarse Itachi was most surprised from his friend's action. Itachi remembered all of the events that happened from the past six years on the trip. Absolutely nothing and he meant nothing, save for the fact the time Kakashi found about the 'Icha Icha: Box set,' made Kakashi leave his book and actually toss it to the ground. That day surely was chaos as Itachi remembered when Kakashi had gotten into a fight with a another village shinobi. Kakashi essentially attempted to use his signature, '**Chidori**.'

Yugao gave an evil woman's smirk as she struck a pose for the two men. "Ha! How do you like me now, Kakashi-sempai?" Yugao teased while Kakashi was completely mesmerized by the woman's beauty. Itachi on the other hand simple enjoyed the show, but not as great as Kakashi. It was true, he did become a sort of a pervert, he accepted that fact, but he had to think about what caused a man, no any human to become as perverted as Kakashi.

MEANWHILE AT A HOT SPRING, FAR, FAR, FAR, FAR, FAR, FAR, AWA- FAR, AWAY

A long white haired man was hidden in on a tree's branch as he continued to peek at the women in the spring. The man had begun to take notes as he gave a perverted giggle, that would make Kakashi's should like a normal man's chuckle. "I better keep quiet. If those girls found out about me then I will be dead" the white haired man whispered to himself. He continued to take down a couple of notes as two girls began to make out in the spring. "_Jackpot!"_ the man ecstatically cheered who also began to stain his note book from his nose, which began to bleed.

At that point, his luck ran out. "AAAAACHOOOOO!" of all points, the man had sneezed. In turn caused pure chaos of herds of women chased after the man. "Who the hell would think of me of all damn times!" A scream of pain was heard seconds later.

BACK IN KONOHA

Yugao laughed at Kakashi would started to drool under his mask. "Remember when I first entered the ANBU you called me flat and a woman with a plank figure?" Kakashi slapped his head as he regretted insulting her all those years ago. He would have never said those things if he knew that Yugao would have grown into the hot woman before him. Yugao laughed along with Itachi who remembered that time also. The legendary Sharingan no Kakashi, the prodigy, star student of the Yondaime, and one of the youngest ANBU captains had been beaten by a woman,Yugao, with one swift kick to the jewels. And to make the insult worst, Yugao was a rookie ANBU who joined two before at the time. Kakashi continued to curse himself for a good minute.

Once the three calmed down from either anger or laughter, Kakashi remembered about his porn. "Anyway, you look good, but is there any important reason or something, because we need to buy our porn" Itachi sweatdropped. "_Is that all he thinks about? He's more perverted then I knew!"_ Itachi thought while Yugao, who had gotten used to Kakashi's perverse habits from all the missions in their days before he left, to sweatdropped. "_He has become even more perverted than he was six years ago!"_

Yugao sighed, "Yes actually do! The Hokage forgot to inform you about your new jobs...er maybe for only you Kakashi" the said one-eyed man raised his visible eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Itachi nodded as he too wanted to know who was going to receive a new job. "Hokage-sama has informed me that you, Hatake Kakashi, has now been discharged from the ANBU and is now a new member of this year's graduating class' jounin-sensei"

"Hmmm... that's not so bad. While the brats train I could read my book or something" Itachi and Yugao sweatdropped for the what third or fourth time in this conversation. "...Maito Gai is also a sensei, but of last year's class. Doesn't matter, you two will see each other a lot during all the meetings" Kakashi paled at the thought. He had remembered all the times he and his 'rival' challenged each other. It was tiring to hear the 'youthfulness of youth' PERIOD! But to see Gai and most likely hear that everyday would surely be the death of him. Itachi too paled. He also had remembered the 'I am the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha's' or 'You and your hip attitude' or even dreaded long on going promises of self torture at every loss or 'hip' attitude Gai had taken from Kakashi.

Yugao, who was hysterically laughing on the inside, but decided to just continue. "Uchiha Itachi, you are to resume your position of ANBU captain, but you shall instead take Kakashi's squad as ordered from the Hokage himself. Understood?" Both males nodded, one understanding(Itachi) and the other like it was drained of all confidence.(Kakashi)

With her information delivered, Yugao placed her mask back onto her face and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi picked up his book gave a heavy sigh, "At least I have my porn" Itachi also sighed, but not of annoyance like Kakashi, but out of stupidity towards his friend. "Can we just get to the book store? I want that new 'Icha Icha Paradise: Porno Rangers' book and some Pocky on the way" Kakashi, feeling rejuvenated by the thought of owning new porn, nodded.

The two continued to walk towards the closes adult book store and when they had found one, the two pervert entered.

WITH THE CLONE NARUTO

"Damn, this place sure had changed!" Naruto exclaimed to himself. Earlier, he did notice how much the town did stay the same, but in the town's center was a different story. All around he saw many different villagers. Konoha seemed to have grown in population. More stores and merchants populated the streets since he had left. "_Seems this town has been doing well"_ thought the blonde as he landed on a random building, not bothering to see what kind of house/store it was.

Naruto stood on the roof of the house and scanned his surrounding area for a magazine stand. He saw souvenir stand to clothing stores, Veterinarian's, grocery stores, and as he looked down he decided to check on the building he was one. "_Just to make sure"_ Naruto thought and read the sigh out loud, "Yamanaka Florist...SHIT!" Naruto cursed at his luck. "I hope Ino-chan is at the Academy right now, I want to surprise her and Sakura-chan"

"I bet that will be one hell of a surprise, huh?" came a voice from behind. Startled from the voice, Naruto whipped around to see the who the person was. "Inoichi-san!" Naruto raised his voice a little from the surprise. Inoichi chuckled, "Welcome back Naruto-kun, and as I take your little plan before as a sigh that you have just returned right?" Naruto pulled his mask down and flashed his foxy grin towards Inoichi and chuckled sheepishly. "Hai, I really want to surprise both of the girls. So can you keep this under wraps until she comes home yelling about me returning tomorrow" Inoichi laughed, "Alright, but later when you reveal your return. Try and take a picture of both Sakura-san and Ino-chan for me" "Hai! Oh, by the way. Can you tell me where the nearest book store is?" "Well the closest 'book store' I know is over their" Inoichi pointed to his left side in which Naruto simply hopped in the direction, "Arigato Inoichi-san!"

Finally, Naruto had reached the said, 'book store.' Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance, "_Damn book store is a fucking Porn Shop!"_ The fox boy thought and began to leave, until he saw two familiar males exited the store and who in return also saw the boy. "Ohayo Kakashi-sensei, buying porn already, Ne?" He said to his older sensei who in actuality Naruto did expect, but as he turned his gaze to his younger and as Naruto thought was the more mature of the two sensei's. His view of Itachi had changed.

"Nani!? Itachi-sensei, your a pervert too?" Kakashi laughed at his student's reaction. Itachi too did laugh, "Hai, I am. Though I am not as much of one as Kakashi is. I prefer to read Icha Icha in private, but I'll read it in the open once in a while" Itachi stated his opinion. "Well with that settled, I would like to know why are you here?" Kakashi accusingly pointed to Naruto. Itachi rose an eyebrow, "Really, after all that 'I hate perverts' talk during the trip. Here you are, in front of an Adult book store and probably will use some henge to buy the new 'Icha Icha Paradise: Porno Rangers' novel, Hai?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He did hate perverts, though he made acceptations like Kakashi-sensei, Kazuki-san, Ojii-san, and two newly founded pervs, Itachi-sensei and Inoichi-san. But Naruto hated being called a pervert, we he wasn't, or at least in his point of view he wasn't one. "_I have to ask Kyuubi-hime if I am a pervert"_ Naruto made a mental note on that. "I am not a pervert like you two!' Naruto screeched.

Both men started to laugh uncontrollably. Itachi was the first to regain his composure and spoke, "Then what are you doing here?" Naruto explained his plan from teaching Konohamaru the **Oiroke no Jutsu** to meeting Inoichi. "...and you see I ended up here because Inoichi-san told me this was a book store" Kakashi understood his pupil's reason and chuckled along with Itachi, "Hai Hai, so if I may ask, what kind of book are you in need of for Konohamaru-sama's lesson?"

Naruto blushed lightly under his mask. He sure was not use to telling anyone about purchasing a little swimsuit magazine. "I need swimsuit magazines for better examples" Itachi began to laugh at his student. "Well that's a start, at least we know that your not gay." Naruto growled at the Uchiha, "And what made you think I was gay?!" Kakashi gave way a hard laughing fit, "Never mind, but let me help you out...here" Kakashi reached into one of his many pockets and brought out a swimsuit magazine. The said 'Cyclops' handed the magazine to Naruto, who in turn accepted.

"How did you...?" Kakashi smiled with is signature upside-down 'U' 'eye smile.' "I was planning to give you that since you aren't old enough for 'Icha Icha.' Just to let you know, your father started out with that same magazine title you have there before he too moved on to Icha Icha's" Naruto began to twitch, "Damn it, is every male I know a pervert?" He asked himself while pocketing his newly acquired magazine. "I guess I'll see ya until tomorrow Sensei's" As Naruto turned Itachi called out to him, "Oh and stop by the Hokage's. He has your new apartment keys. Your old one was probably vandalized or something" "Arigato!" Naruto yelled as he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

"Information delivering...check! Porno...check! Now on ward to...Pocky! Let's go Kakashi!" Itachi gave a war cry as he made his way to the closes grocery store for some pocky. Little did the Uchiha prodigy know, he was going at it alone, for his friend had been lost in his book of...'pleasure.' "Hmm? You say something Itachi?" Kakashi had already bean reading his new book the second Naruto left. The silver haired pervert simply began walking in a straight line as he followed the shouts of 'Pocky,' all while keeping his nose dug into the book.

INSIDE HOKAGE TOWER: HOKAGE OFFICE

Naruto quickly made it to the Hokage tower as he quietly entered. Only to make his presence know to the secretary. "Ohayo Yuka-neechan. I came to pick up my new apartment keys, may I enter?" Yuka smiled at the young blonde, "_Still as polite to women as ever" _"Go right in Naruto-kun" Yuka gave a hand motion, meaning enter. "Arigato Yuka-neechan!" Naruto openined the door and entered the Sandaime's office.

As Naruto entered, the first thing he heard was the sound of cursing and the sight of the Hokage sighing papers with a huge stack the height of Naruto , "Stupid, Fucking, Piece of- Afternoon Naruto-kun!" Naruto sweatdropped at the oldman's change of attitude. Just a second ago, the Old man was sounding very anger, then once Naruto had entered happiness seemed to overflow into the Ssndaime's body. "Oi, Ojii-san! Got my keys?" Naruto asked. "Ah! Right, now where is it..." the Hokage began to look through his office drawers until, "...here it is!" the Hokage tossed a single silver key towards Naruto. The blonde demon container caught the flying projectile. "Here is your address, I have already bought some new furniture for you, so don't worry about it" "Arigato, Ojii-san!" Naruto thanked the old man and exited via window.

INSIDE OF KONOHA'S INNER FOREST

"...and that is chakra" the real Naruto finally finished his little lecture about Chakra. "Damn that was boring, Naruto-niisan. When will your clone come back? Lectures are boring!" Konohamaru whined, but Naruto had to agree with the boy. "_That is true lectures are boring. Every time Itachi began a lecture I would always zone out...at least Kyuubi-hime makes it fun" _"Just hold on a lit-" Naruto was interrupted as his clone had finally returned. "I'm back Bosu!" though that would be the last word the clone would say. The real Naruto walked up to the clone and gave it a solid punch on it's head, "What the hell kept you?" Naruto yelled as the clone burst into a puff of smoke.

The memories of the clone made it's way into Naruto's mind. "Nani! Itachi-sensei's a perv?" Naruto said out loud. After calming down a bit, Naruto finally began his explanation of the **Oiroke no Jutsu**. "Right, soooo...can you tell me what kind of women men like?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru thought about his answer for a moment before answering, "Boobs" that was his simple, yet kind of true answer. Naruto sighed, it was true that some men loved boobs but that was not the only thing. "True, but some men like slender figures, and some like ass, others love the cute face. You see, this jutsu is made to defeat any kind of pervert with the use of every pervy man's dream woman"

Konohamaru continued as Naruto, by now had brought out the magazine for some reference. _Poof!_ that was the sound that was heard through out the forest for a good two or three hour. "How this Niisan?" Konohamaru asked while in a failed attempt at the **Oiroke no Jutsu**. Instead of the average hot bombshell, came a fat girl. PERIOD. This wasn't any ugly girl, it was horrible in which Naruto put it into words as 'you are so ugly, that Kakashi-sensei would turn gay to keep you away.'

Konohamaru undid the jutsu and instantly fell back onto the ground, breathing hard from exhaustion. "Why can't..._pant..._I get_...pant..._it?" Naruto walked up to the panting scarf boy and handed him a water bottle he had stored in one of his pockets. "Konohamaru? Why is it you want to learn this jutsu so bad? Your just what Eight? You got a whole childhood ahead, why do you want to grow up so fast and become the Hokage?" Naruto asked Konohamaru chugged down the water.

After finishing the bottle, Konohamaru suddenly got uncomfortable quiet for a good five minutes before answering. "I want...I want to...I want to become strong! It is true that I am respected, I know I am! But I am respect as 'Sarutobi-sama' or 'Honorable-Grandson.' I want to be respect for who I am, Sarutobi Konohamaru! That is why I want to become Hokage" Naruto looked at the boy for a while. Thinking about his situation, "_Just like me. The hunger of wanting to be known by who you are or what you are"_ "Well I think you-" Naruto was interrupted by another voice from above. "Honorable-grandson! Get away from that trash. A person like you Konohamaru-sama deserves better friends! Get over here right now!" The man who appeared to be remembered as Ebisu ordered.

"Shut up! Don't talk to my Niisan like that!" Surprisingly, Konohamaru snapped back at the man Ebisu and began to defend his new Niisan in which he had just met today. "N-Niisan!?" Ebisu yelled and echoed through the inner forest. "...How can that...that thing, be your Niisan?" Konohamaru began to get anger at Ebisu, meanwhile Naruto simply watched as he unzipped his jacket and stuffed his hands into his pocket as he watched and scanned the man known as Ebisu, "_My perv senses are tingling! Looks like Ebisu is a pervert"_ Naruto thought and decided to use that to his benefit if needed. "Naruto-niisan is not only my Niisan, but he is also my sensei!"

Ebisu jumped down from the tree he appeared in and stood there, "Honorable-grandson! What kind of jutsu's would a brat such as he teach you? As if you could master them anyways" Konohamrau finally hit his stress limit and made a very familiar Uzumaki Naruto hand sign, "Henge!" a puff a smoke surounded Konohamaru and fully engulfed him. Ebisu waited patiently as the smoke quickly cleared, "How do you like me now, Ebisu-kun?" a dark brunette appeared as it looked as if Konohamaru had finally been able to use the **Oiroke no Jutsu**.

Naruto smirked as he felt a hint of pride enter his body, "_This is what both of my sensei's must feel every time I use one of their techniques against the other Sensei and have the jutsu hit"_ Ebisu, on the other hand was feeling a different feeling in him, "Honorable-grandson! What has happened to you?! How could you do such a distasteful jutsu!?" Naruto felt that insult hit home. He had just heard his first jutsu that he had ever created be insulted, right in front of his face no less.

By this time Konohamaru released his henge, "Niisan! Why is he still standing!?" Ebisu chickled a little, "Dear Honorable-grandson, the reason I have not been defeated by that technique is I am not a pervert. I would never fall for such a useless jutsu!" Naruto gripped his fist and took a couple steps forward and looked at Ebisu, "No one insults my techniques! For that, I promise to defeat you with simply two moves! I promise on my Nindo, to never go back on a promise!" Ebisu laughed at the blonde's speech, "You are not even a genin yet and you are already challenging a jounin like me to a match? You have no idea what you are getting into"

Naruto did not reply with words, he replied with a hand sign, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Two dozen Naruto clones appeared in a giant puff of smoke. "You know the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**? Impressive, but you are still not match for the likes of me!" Ebisu began to get in stance. Naruto smirked and a bunch of smoke puffs where heard, "Henge!" Narut shouted and now two dozen naked blonde began to dog pile poor Ebisu. Instantly, Ebisu passed out from a massive nose bleed.

"Niisan, Niisan! That was amazing!" Konohamaru jumped up and down from excitement. Naruto laughed, "Konohamaru, just as how you want to become Hokage, I too share the same dream. I believe you will be able to make a name for yourself just like how I will too! We both want to become Hokage, so that makes us rivals for the throne, and so I wish you good luck" With that Naruto began to walk away as Konohamaru waved goodbye, "Bye Niisan! Let's play next time!" With out even turning around Naruto simply gave a reverse single sway wave.

WITH NARUTO OUTSIDE OF HIS NEW APARTMENT

Naruto looked as he saw his new apartment, it was very similar to his old one just bigger from the outside and in very good condition. Quickly, Naruto opened his door and walked in. The house was very nice and cozy. Two small couches sat in the middle of the living room with all kinds of other things, a small humble kitchen was introduced, as Naruto saw three doors he wanted to quickly find out what they where. One was the bathroom with standard plumbing, another was a guest bed, and the last was Naruto's room. Naruto opened the door and entered. What he saw was amazing, a giant ass bed with a simple dresser.

With out second later, Naruto jumped into bed and began to drift into a deep slumber. Naruto would sleep like a normal person tonight as he had a very busy day, from running around Konoha, to knocking out an ANBU member, temporarily deafened the Hokage and two ANBU captains, met Kazuki and Tenten, get surprised by Inoichi, more running around Konoha, and defeating a jounin. That damn sure was a return for Naruto.

NEXT DAY: ACADEMY CLASSROOM

"Class, today is the Genin exams, but we have surprisingly have a new student who entered the academy today just to take the exams" said a man dressed in a chunin vest, long sleeved t-shirt, and black shinobi pants. His face bared a scar on the ridge of his nose. Suddenly, a very familiar girl voiced her opinion. "Iruka-sensei? Can this really happen? I mean wouldn't it be kind of hard for him or her to pass without any training?" the girl with bubble gum pink hair stated. "Well that is true, but I just received a letter informing me about the new student." So the man named Iruka. "Bring um' it already! I want to know who the knew kid is!" said another familiar girl, but with pail blonde hair. "Ino, calm down and I will bring him in...You may enter now" Iruka said as a boy entered the class room.

Both Ino and Sakura watched in awe as the they could not see his face, but the blonde hair and blue eyes the new kid had clicked something in their mind, "It can't be" both girls whispered.

The new student, stopped in the middle of the classroom and introduced himself to the class while pulling down the face mask that he wore.

"Ohayo! Name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya!"

**A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry I took so long with this chapter. You see I have been busy unpacking since I have moved into a different house, meaning I live on the second story of my home. My parents rented out my old house, I have more room and a new computer, I had no internet connection in my new house until today, nor was I able to have the time to start the chapter or even at least turn on he computer. I apologize for this lateness.**

**With that done, I have decided to go with the readers and give Satsuki a shy attitude, but will be nowhere near as shy as Hinata. I am undecided if Satsuki will be a shinobi on a genin team, but I am leaning to have her a T.A (Teacher's Assistant).**

**Hinata will not be in the harem so too bad and stop bombing me with 'why not Hinata?' question. To tell you the truth I prefer Hinata instead of Sakura, but I flipped a coin back in the earlier chapters to figure out who Naruto would help in order to unlock his kekkei genkai. Remember? Sakura getting picked on? Sure you do! And that solves the mystery of why Hinata is NOT in the Harem and Sakura is. (In truth I don't really like Sakura, I think she is a bitch...just a little though. **

**Anyway, about Naruto's secondary sword, the Buster Sword. I will use that sword with you know the two holes at the base of the blade. That one, I have a shitty pic of it on my profile so check it out. I will tell you guys if I find a better picture for it.**

**Finally, I haven't slept yet, but lucky for me it is already Spring Break. So expect to see a whole shit load of grammer errors and crap.**

**read and review no jutsu!**

**Mangekyo Itachi...Rawr!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**LAST TIME**_

_Both Ino and Sakura watched in awe as the they could not see his face, but the blonde hair and blue eyes the new kid had clicked something in their mind, "It can't be" both girls whispered._

_The new student, stopped in the middle of the classroom and introduced himself to the class while pulling down the face mask that he wore._

"_Ohayo! Name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya!"_

CHAPTER 11

MINUETS BEFORE NARUTO ENTERS

Quietly standing just outside of his new classroom, Naruto patiently awaits for his sensei's o.k. to enter the class. Durning this time Naruto is doing some final check ups on his two cameras he had brought with him. "_Both cameras are fine and seems to work properly. I guess I better get begin" _Naruto makes a single hand sign and two puffs of some appear beside Naruto. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

As the puffs of smoke start to dispel, a clone stepped out of each cloud of smoke. "You know what to do" Naruto says as he hands each of his bunshins a camera. Each of his clones nodded and swiftly exited outside to execute the plan. "_Now all I have I have to do is wait" _Naruto lazily leans against a wall as he begins to daydream.

(Just to let you know, Naruto's cameras are one of those old ass cameras that develops the picture on the spot. You know, the one that after you take the picture. The picture slides out from the bottom of the camera)

Naruto silently sighs and closes his eyes. "_Didn't think I would actually go through with Inoichi-san's plan..." _Naruto chuckles before he continues again, "..._Seems like my friends haven't changed. Ojii-san, Yuka-nee-chan, Kazuki-san, Inoichi-san, and even Tenten-chan. All of their attitudes and feelings haven't changed. The only thing that changed was their physical appearances. Especially Tenten-chan, puberty has been nice to her with her nicely developing-SHIT!" _

Naruto vigorously shakes his head, in hopes to get his last thought out of his mind. "_Damn it! Kakashi-sensei's perverseness is starting to take over, and having Itachi-sensei also being a pervert is not going to help" _Naruto screams in his mind.

Fortunately, Naruto was able to quickly calm down and return to his thoughts, "_I can't wait to see their faces." _Naruto snickers a little and tries to picture the two girls' faces. Naruto chuckled for a second until a quick thought crossed his mind, "_Wait! What do Ino-chan and Sakura-chan look like now anyway?"_

Taking a quick minute to picture his two friends, Naruto just shrugged the thought off, "_Doesn't matter as they're happy to see me"_ For the rest his waiting period, Naruto simply drifted into a daydream of stupidity with somewhat idiotic questions, "_Why are there seeds in watermelons? How much ramen noodles are in a cup? What's the different from something crispy to something crunchy? After going to the toilet you turn on the tap and wash your hands, but what's the point when you have to touch the tap you out germs on again to turn it off?"_

"You may enter now!" Naruto was snapped away from his little world. Just before entering Naruto exhaled a giant breath of air, "_hehe, now I'm feeling a little nervous. Just keep your cool and act normally"_ Naruto thought and tried to encourage himself.

Naruto slowly slide the classroom door to the side and entered the class. Casually walking to the center of the class, where his academy sensei stood waiting, Naruto scanned through the students in the class. Not much seemed to interest him, "_Hmm, in my class I have a Hyuga girl, an Aburame talking to a bug, an Inuzuka with his dog, a fat kid eating, next to him seems to be a lazy kid, and down there in the corner..."_ Naruto twitched an eyebrow in surprise, but luckily no one seemed to notice. "_...that must be Itachi-sensei's brother, that he told me about. Whatever, now next to him is..." _Naruto stopped his train of thought, but still was able to finally make it to the middle, when he saw the student, or better put, students who sat next to Itachi's little brother.

Next to the Uchiha sat a certain pale blonde girl who's hair was held up into a ponytail. On the other side sat a familiar bubble-gum pink hair girl that flowed down to her waist. Both girls looked at Naruto with mouths slightly open and staring directly towards our hero. Naruto smirked under his mask, "_I guess they have a feeling that they know who I am..." _Naruto began to laugh inwardly before continuing, "_I hope my clones are ready"_

"Here goes" Naruto whispered quietly and pulled down his face mask, "Ohayo! Name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya!" Naruto flashed his foxy-grin, though he flashed it towards two certain girls he knew.

OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM; PEEKING THROUGH THE WINDOWS

_click...click. _Two clicks where heard near the bushes as the two bunshins Naruto had created accomplished the mission. "Sugoi! Did you see the looks on their faces?" one of the clones laughed out. "Hai! It was priceless! Now let's drop off the photos to Emi-san's and Inoichi-san's mailboxes" replied the other clone as the two disappeared into town. But not while laughing it up some more.

INSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM

"_Naruto-kun!" _both Ino and Sakura thought as their faces where in shock to see their friend return after six years of not knowing on Naruto's condition. Their mouths hung wide open, both pairs of eyes saucer wide, and their bodies sitting perfectly still.

Naruto continued to flash his grin as he kept his calm in front of the class, but inside he was hysterically laughing, "_I didn't think they would be this surprised to see me"_ Naruto finally stopped grinning, but replaced it with a warm smile as he looked at his sensei, "Alright Naruto, my name is Umino Iruka. So how about you take a seat next to Ino over there" Iruka points towards the said girl as Naruto nods.

With his hands in his pockets and deciding to keep his mask down, Naruto once again casually walks towards his seat. "_Great! Now I can catch up with Ino-can and Sakura-chan!" _But before Naruto nor the girls could say anything, Iruka began instructing the class about the genin exams. "Now we'll begin the exams. I will call each one of you into the room behind me and you will perform certain jutsus for Mizuki sensei and I, so behave in the mean time" Iruka finished his last statement with a hint of venom towards the whole class.

"Haaaai!" the whole class replied in unison, except for four students. Namely Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto. Each of them silent for their own reasons, Sasuke being the brooding bastard he is simply sits in his seat and awaits for his turn. "_Useless exams, I need real training! I need to get stronger so I can protect my Kaa-son and my Nee-chan! I will also kill the person who massacred my clan, let it be my own Aniki or that Orochimaru person!"_

Both Ino and Sakura did too have reasons of staying quiet. The two loud girls kept their gaze on our blonde hero. Both girls also taking notice of the changes in his appearance. "_Naruto-kun, you look so different...and...and..."_ Sakura slightly blushed as she continued to sneak a couple of glances towards her childhood savior.

As a result of sitting next to Naruto, Ino had a even better view of Naruto's changes. "_Same yellow blonde hair, same blue eyes, and most of all the same whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks...Oh Kami, why did Naruto-kun have to grow up even cuter" _Ino also blushed as she caught herself calling Naruto cute, no, correction...cuter.

Sitting straight up in his chair, Naruto nervously tried to ignore the stares he felt he was receiving. True, he had received glares and stares in his early childhood, but upon leaving, his ability to ignore them has slightly diminished. But it did not matter at this time as Naruto felt the stares come from all over the class, mainly from the female part. "_Err...the stares again? Nani!? Some how these stares feel sort of different! Kuso, this is kind of creeping me out!" _Naruto began to tap his desk with his index finger as he tried to ignore the stares he had begun to receive.

"Alright then, Abrurame Shino! You are first on my list, please enter the test room" Iruka entered the test room just after he had announced the first student.

Naruto watched the boy who he saw talking with a bug earlier walk down and entered the test room.

"_Shimatta! With both sensei's in the test room, and Satsuki doing her Teacher's assistant duties, there is no one to keep Ino or Sakura or the rest of the girls away...damn fangirls" _Sasuke inwardly ranted and awaited for the first two girls of his fanclub to begin asking him out. To be exact, he was waiting ot reject a certain Haruno and Yamanaka. But it never came. Instead the Uchiha heard...

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" both Ino and Sakura screamed, which scared the shit out of the entire class. Even the almighty Uchiha Sasuke almost shit his pant, but like he would show that in public.

Uncovering his hands from his ears, Naruto laughed nervously as he remembered he had left the village earlier and suddenly, plus he had to explain the scarf, "_I can hopefully explain my leaving, but...CRAP! I don't know if I can easily explain how I sent their present to hell!"_ "O-ohayo Ino-chan, Sakura-chan...surprised to see me ne?" Naruto tried to sound calm and relaxed, but failed...miserably.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Leaving so suddenly and not even leaving a note or anything!" Once again Naruto covered his ears as Ino screamed her ass off. "Gomen, but Ino-chan I..." Naruto tried to explain but had gotten interrupted by his other childhood friend, Sakura. "Now you just come back and act as you never left for your training!" Sakura also yelled out, as her inner-persona also added her two-cent, "_**Chaaaa! Try anything like that aagain and find out!**__" _Inner-Sakura screamed, ignoring the fact that no one could here her, except for Physical-Sakura.

By this point, both girls are now towering over a poor defenseless Naruto, we in return felt like he was backed into a corner. "Gomen nasai, but I had to! It was for the better of one of my sensei's!" Naruto tried to defend himself as he did not want to get on the girls' bad side.

By the girls' expression, seemed to show that they accepted the answer. "Fine, but why did it benefit your sensei?" Sakura asked as she felt curious about it. Naruto sighed when he answered, while remembering his promise not to say anything about Itachi's presence yet. "Uhhh, can't say my reason here, sorry"

Slightly annoyed by the male blonde's answer, Ino decided to try and at least get the other question answered, "Nani!? Fine, I'll make sure you'll answer that later ,but answer this right now. Why id you just suddenly return without saying anything or visiting us first?"

"Hehe...Surprise!" Replied a nervously chuckling Naruto, but was still collected enough to form his foxy grin. As the grin hit both Ino and Sakura, an uncontrollable blush appeared on their faces and eerily quieted down . Luckily for the two, Naruto and the rest of the class did not notice. The boys did not care, as did the girls, save for the bunch who saw the foxy grin. Those girls too felt a blush ran on their cheeks.

Though not noticing the blushes, Naruto did notice the silent that eerily came over the two girls. "_Nani? What happened? All I did was...what did I do?" _Though still confused, Naruto decided to save his ass and just drop it. "Ano sa...Err...So how's your life been doing?" Naruto asked, as he tried to get the conversation going once again.

"Oh? It's been fine my Kaa-san is also doing fine. Ino-pig and I still hang around, and are now best friends! Though we did miss playing with you" Sakura answered and received a glare from her best friend, for the 'pig' comment. "Its true, I still remember how we used to ran around in the grass. Those where one of my best memories. I also work at my parent's shop with Billboard-brow here" Ino smirked at her comeback, and it earned her a glare from Sakura, who's inner-self began to bitch about it. "_**That's it! Now it's on! Chaaaaaa!**__"_

The two girls locked glares with each other and unintentionally released a small amount of killing intent. Naruto sweatdropped at the seriousness of the two insults. "_Ino-chan...the same girl that speaks her mind. But Sakura-chan, she's not the quiet girl Ino-chan and I helped out. She's now an out spoken person, just like Ino-chan" _Naruto let a small smile come across his lips as he thought about the two girls in front of him.

"Sakura-san, you are next" came a voice of a random student who had just exited. Unfortunately, the called out pink haired girl did not hear. "Sakura-san! Haruno-san!" the boy continued, but to no avail. Tired and annoyed of not being heard, the random student simply went to his seat and began to brood. "_Must have not passed" _Naruto thought and noticed the student had not exited the test room with a headband.

Quickly looking back at his friends, Naruto began to worry for Sakura. He did not want her to fail and Naruto also wanted to be in the same graduating class with both of the girls. "Ne Sakura-chan..." sadly he was ignored. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto had been ignored for the second time.

"Haruno Sakura! Please enter now!" came a yell from inside the test room.

Naruto began to panic as other students began to also call out for the pink haired girl. Amazingly, the two childhood friends of Naruto continued to glare back at each other and also began to throw some insults also. "Come on Sakura-chan! You'll fail if you don't go now" Naruto begged, but... "Stay out of this!!!" both girls yelled back, slightly scaring Naruto and causing him to fall back onto his ass.

Sitting next to the action, Sasuke watched the whole scene from the beginning. "_What!? The two most open fan girls I have would rather talk to him then to a clan member heir of the Uchiha clan?" _Asked the Uchiha as he decided to let it drop as he went into silent 'brood-mode.' The next time Sasuke had his attention towards the three, he had witness Naruto fall back right on his ass. "_Hmph...dobe"_ he smirked as he watched Naruto get up, but that ended as he saw the blonde haired new kid do two hand signs. "_Whatever. Like a dobe like him would know a jutsu that an Uchiha like me wouldn't know off" _Oh how wrong he was.

"**Denko Jonetsu Kogeki Suru"** (**This would be a nice place to have a cliffy) **Naruto said as Sasuke was the only one paying attention and close enough to hear.

JUST BEFORE JUTSU

"Haruno Sakura! This is your last warning" Naruto heard Iruka call out from the room once and probably the last time. Sighing and getting up, Naruto made two quick and seals, "**Denko Jonetsu Kogeki Suru**" Naruto quietly called out as he parted his hands from the hand seal and extended both his index fingers out. A very tiny ball of light, no bigger then Naruto's index nail, appeared on the very tip of his finger.

"_Gomen Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. But, I think you'll probably forgive me...I hope" _Naruto hopefully thought as he took a step closer to the two glaring and verbally fighting girls. In a simultaneously motion, Naruto brought his fingers towards the girls' faces and placed them on their cheeks. Finally in a very smooth, slow, and sensual stroke of his finger tips across the left(Sakura) and right(Ino), with very little and harmless streak of lightning from Naruto's index fingers, both girls suddenly stopped their little argument.

"Ooh..." a very erotic moan escaped Sakura's lips. Ino was in the boat as Sakura as a erotic moan also mad it's way out of her lips, "Aah..." Naruto watched as his jutsu had gone as planned, "_Sugoi! Now all that' s left is to explain this and to __hopefully__ survive." _During this small celebration and planning, Naruto failed to once again see the heavy blush across the whole face of his two friends.

Feeling the affects of the jutsu the girls calmly stood in front of each other, standing across from one another with a jello feeling body, and looking into space in pure ecstasy. "W-what hap-p-pened?" Sakura asked while still in a slight daze. "...sugoi" Unfortunately for Ino, she was still in the pleasurable daze.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Hurry up and take your exam! They have been calling you for a while now!" Naruto encouraged as he helped Sakura towards the exam room. Just before Sakura entered the room, she heard Naruto's last words of encouragement, "Banzai!" Now feeling a little psyched up Sakura swaggered into the room.

Now left with Ino, Naruto helped her into her seat as she continued to feel the affects of Naruto's jutsu. Feeling a little bored sitting next to a blushing and semi-hypnotized girl, Naruto decided to at least get to know his classmates and maybe future teammates.

Slowly getting up from his seat Naruto surprisingly heard someone call out to him, "Hey, you! What was that jutsu? I never seen it before...teach it to me" The person who unexpectedly call him out was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha, "_Wow, Itachi-sensei is probably the exact opposite of his Nii-san. Little bastard's pretty rude also asking for me to teach him without even introducing himself"_ Naruto sighed and began to give his answer, "I'll teach you my jutsu under one condition. Answer this riddle" Sasuke, just for a second, showed his look of surprise of the simple condition, but quickly covered it with a smirk, "That's it? Please I'm an Uchiha, something like an inferior riddle of your caliber? Bring it on"

It was Naruto's turn to smirk as he began his riddle, "Good luck...You are in a room with two doors. Both doors have a single sign hanging on it. One door says 'Do Not Enter.' While the other door says 'Please Use Other Door.' You got one chance, which door do you enter?"

Seconds passed as Sakura finally entered and called out the next student, Hyuga Hinata. As Sakura walked up to Naruto and Ino, she noticed a very pleased face upon Naruto and a thinking face on Sasuke. "Ano, what's happening?" Sakura asked Naruto. Still holding a pleased smirk, Naruto explained his position, "...so I'll explain the jutsuI used on both you and Ino-chan after class, ne?" Naruto said as Sakura nodded and went to her still 'pleasurized'(not a word) friend.

After another minute of standing, Naruto yawned and pulled out 'Mahou Negi Sensei'(Don't Own That) manga as he awaited for an answer from Sasuke. "I got it. You take use a create two bunshins and have them enter the doors and await for their reports in which door is the correct one" Sasuke smirk with much beaming 'I got the right answer' feel radiating from him.

"_Is he serious? What a douche!" _Naruto sweatdropped as he heard a bunch of random girls cheer for their 'oh so beloved, Sasuke-kuuuun.'"Go Sasuke-kun! Your so smart you got that riddle right!" a bunch of the said fan girls cheered. "_Hehe didn't realize we had a audience listening" _Naruto laughed to himself till the Uchiha grumpily called him out once again. "Oi! Dobe! Hey! I got the answer right so teach me the damn jutsu!"

"_Dobe? Me? If I'm a dobe then your a...emo. Just for that, I'll pull a Kakashi on you!" _Naruto inwardly snickered as he put his little harmless plan into action. "Huh? You say something?" "_Take that Sasuke-teme"_ Outside Naruto acted as confused as a blind man taking an eye exam, while inside he was laughing his ass off, "_That was a blast! Now I know why Kakashi-sensei loves to do that...wait! Damn it Kakashi-sensei, making me suffer like this!" _Naruto decided to get some revenge with one of Kakashi's rare Icha Icha books and a certain Katon jutsu.

"I said, you take use a create two bunshins and have them enter the doors and await for their reports in which door is the correct one" Sasuke repeated and awaited for his so called 'reward.' "_Time for another Kakashi moment" _Naruto once again inwardly smirked and held his book in one hand with his free hand showing the 'thumbs up' sign. "You..." Naruto said with a cheering and encouraging tone and paused, "_Wait for it...here it comes!" _Naruto got ready for the defining moment as he also noticed that the other students where also on edge for the answer. "...SUCK!!!!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could and changed the thumbs up sign to an insulting thumbs down.

At that point, everyone's jaws dropped out of surprise and eyes widened. "Eeh?!" Everyone yelled as Naruto continued to read his manga. "Nani! What do you mean!? What the hell is the answer damn it!" Sasuke demanded at the top of his annoying Uchiha lungs. Naruto sighed as he didn't even bother to raise his face out of his manga nor did he bother to even make eye contact, "I have no need to tell you the answer" Naruto lazily answered back.

Sasuke tightened his fist and slammed it onto the desk, "I am an Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke! One of the most, if not the most honorable clan in this whole village, no this whole country!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha's donkey ass-headedness, "_And I'm a Kazama-Uzumaki, Konoha's former dominating clan, so bow bitch!" _Naruto decided to keep that to himself as he simple walked away as he attempted to piss the Uchiha even more off.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away and made his way to the upper desk, "I'll show you!" Sasuke hopped a couple desk to the upper desk and appeared in front of the reading Naruto. "Take this! Hah!" Sasuke threw a side kick towards Naruto's reading head. "_Damn he sucks, I could see that attack coming from the point he moved towards the second desk. Hehe, time for another Kakashi moment..." _Naruto thought as he slowly dodged the kick and squatted down. At that point, Naruto saw something to practically embarrass the Uchiha even more. He slid slightly to his right and prepared for the attack. "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!(Thousand Years of Pain/Death)" Naruto yelled as he poked his tiger sealed shaped hands towards the holy, high praised, honored, Uchiha Ass. "_I hope I held back enough for this prank" _Naruto snickered as everything seemed to slow down.

As time slowed down, Ino had finally snapped from her little pleasure state and was about to witness the begin of the Uchiha's down fall. Slowly, time passed as Sasuke flew forward straingt into another student, namely one with a dog on his head. The scene changed as the Uchiha flew closer slowly with each blink, till...BAM! The all mighty Uchiha Sasuke just macked lips with the unfortunately positioned boy, who Naruto guessed by the face paint and k-9 on his head was an Inuzuka.

At that moment the class erupted with uncontrollable laughter and a little crying, from the girls.

As Naruto continued to read his manga and walk towards a quiet part of the class, which was next to a fat eating kid and the sleeping lazy kid. During that time, a certain Inuzuka was getting his ass kicked and also getting pretty close to being neutered by most of the female class population. As for Sasuke, he was quickly guzzling down a bottle of mouth wash which ironically appeared out of nowhere.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted while putting his manga away as the two boys looked at him. "Mmm" said the lazy one just before he laid his head down. Naruto shrugged and turned to the other boy who was eating, pretty noisily, "Sup, nice one on the Uchiha. Akamichi Choji..." Choji greeted and held out his bag of chips, "...chips?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the floor around the boy, "Nah...uh...I'm good...er...yeah, good" Naruto slowly replied as took a seat next to the lazy kid.

"So what's his name?" Naruto pointed towards the sleeping kid. Choji opened another bag after he randomly tossed the empty one to the ground, "This guy's name is Nara Shikamaru, my best friend" Naruto stared at the probably semi-sleeping boy, "Er...hehe, hey Nara-san" Surprisingly, Shikamaru rose his head, turned to Naruto and actually greeted Naruto, "Hey, calling my Nara-san is too troublesome" with that Shikamaru dropped his head back down and closed his eyes once again.

"_Damn this lazy bastard!" _Naruto complained and tried to think of anything that could strike some similarities. "...you guys...uh...play...shogi?" In an instant, Shikamaru awoke and on the desk where his head had been laying, now sat a magically appearing Shogi board, as Shikamaru called out Naruto for a game. "So troublesome, you should have said so earlier" Shikamaru said with a smirk while Naruto sat there wide eyed at what he thought was the super lazy Shikamaru.

Quickly straitening up his mind, Naruto accepted and began the challenge, "_Time to put those game with Kyuubi-hime to the test" _Baruto thought as he began to move his first piece.

TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES

During the ten minutes of playing, Naruto had been surprising Shikamaru with every move the blonde haired demon container had been making. On Naruto's side, he had the pleasure of having other students introduce themselves, such as the bug talking Abrurame Shino, the surprisingly quiet and shy Hinata of the Hyuga clan, and the poor kid who Naruto had forced Sasuke to kiss, Inuzuka Kiba with his dog, Akamaru.

A little while more into the twnety minutes Naruto heard Ino and Sakura call him out, "Naruto-kun, its your turn to take the exams" both girls warned. Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome, hurry and take the exam so we can continue, this is the most enjoyment I had gotten in a game of shogi" Naruto nodded as he got up and made his way to the examination room, until... "Oi Shikamaru-san, don't sweat it! I got just the jutsu to keep this shogi game going while I'm away" Naruto exclaimed and made a single hand seal, which caused to entire class to watch once again, especially a certain Uchiha. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled and in a puff of smoke appeared a bunshin beside the real Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as he thought he actually out smarted our hero, "You really are a dobe, bunshins aren't physical. Even first year academy students know that" Naruto simply turned around and began to walk into the room.

The clone smirked and casually walked up the stares and took a seat, not bothering the weird looks from the other students. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Sasuke is right, troublesome" the said Uchiha smirked even wider, "_Finally got you dobe. So you ran into the examination ro..." _Sasuke stopped mid point everyone saw something the bunshin do that they never would have thought. "Shut up and play!" shouted the Kage Bunshin as he slammed down a shogi piece.

"But how!?" Sasuke asked as the Kage Bunshin grinned stupidly. "Yes you are right Bunshins are not physical nor can they do physical things" "Then why? Why is that a bunshin of a dobe so special? I saw the real Dobe enter!" Sasuke angrily grunted. The Kage Bunshin, began to chuckle a little, "Like I said Bunshins can't do anything physical, but I am different, I am a _Kage_ Bunshin" Naruto then flashed the Foxy Grin in which once again the girls felt light headed.

"So are you like a real Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she curiously poked Naruto's whiskered cheek. "No I am not. I will still dispel by any physical attack hard enough to do damage" "So then take th..." Once again Sasuke was interrupted as he drew his kunai by a very irritated yell. "Cut it now!" Surprisingly, the order came from none other than lazy boy, Nara Shikamaru. "Don't you dare, this game is one of the best I ever had. And waiting for the real Naruto to return would be to troublesome" Shikamaru ordered as destroyed all seriousness he had shown with a loud and lazy yawn.

"Feh, whatever" Sasuke grumbled as he hesitantly returned his kunai to his pouch.

EXAMINATION ROOM

Naruto slowly walked to the middle of the room where two adults sat. One was the sensei he had met earlier, Iruka, while the other he had heard from the others Mizuki.

"Ah good, welcome Naruto-kun. This is Mizuki-sensei and we will now give you your genin exam" Iruka briefly explain. "We will now test you in basic academy jutsus" Iruka continued. Naruto nodded as he awaited for more instructions, but as he awaited, he felt a very familiar icy glare on him. He took a quick glance towards the feeling and saw who gave him the glare, it was none other than his academy secondary sensei, Mizuki. "_Kuso, I just bet he'll try and fail me or trick me into something" _Naruto grimly thought as he heard Mizuki explain his first test.

"_Stupid demon, I hope you fail" _Mizuki thought as he began to nstruct Naruto, "All right, please do a simple **Henge no Jutsu**"

POOF!

A puff off smoke engulfed Naruto as he did not seem to even lift his other hand. "Here ya go!" Narto said in a Iruka henge form with his left hand in a half seal form. "_These half seals do come in handy, too bad I can only do academy justus with half seals...they don't need to know that" _Naruto snickered as he dispelled the justsu. "G-good job! Impressive usage of half seals" Iruka praised while Mizuki snorted. "Okay Naruto-kun, please do the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**" Iruka asked and threw a pencil towards Naruto after a few seconds.

POOF!

Naruto poofed into a log as the real Naruto stood behind Iruka and Mizuki. "So did I pass that part?" Naruto called out as he scared the two chunins. "_Damn brat scared me for a second" _Mizuki thought. "Ma...g-good, now finally please do a simple **Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto nodded and did a different half seal and appeared a giant poof of smoke around the room. A second later, the room was filled with Narutos with grins on their faces.

The real Naruto stood in the middle with his jacket unzipped, "Its kind of hot in here, hurry and let's do the weapon basics so I leave" The chunins nodded as they pointed towards the bull's eye. "Finally, throw what ever shinobi weapon of your choice and hit the target 3 of 5 times in the orange of red zone...begin!"

In an instant Naruto threw two kunais at the bull's eye as the two landing dead in the center beside each other. Naruto smirked as he spun two more kunais around his index and ring finger until finally throwing it which landed beside the two earlier kunais. "So? Did I pass?" Naruto asked a he played with the final kunai around his left index. Both chunin nodded as Iruka handed Naruto a new left hi-ate. "Good job Naruto, please call in Yamanaka Ino" Naruto nodded as he exited the room.

"_Damn it! Now that brat is a ninja. I thought with all that Kyuubi chakra in him, his control would be horrible, but how can it be so good?" _Mizuki cursed as he tried to think of another way to get the forbidden scroll which suddenly appeared in the Hokage's office when he went to the meeting last night. "_I know, I'll have that shy Uchiha girl do it, I'll have the scroll in no time! And I'll blame the oh so gullible Uchiha heiress, Satsuki"_

CLASSROOM

"Hey Ino-chan! You are next!" Naruto called out to his friend while he was busy walking to the Shogi game and tying his new hi-ate around his left bicep. "Arigato Naru-" Ino paused for a second as she saw Naruto's unzipped jacket and saw a skin tight white tank top, which unintentionally showed off Naruto's body. "-to-kun" Ino completed her sentence as she slowly walked into the exam room. "What was with the pause?" Naruto asked himself as he dispelled the Kage Bunshin and took it's place in the seat in the Shogi game.

"Soooooooo...your move Shikamaru" Naruto said as he flashed his foxy grin, but this time most of the girls looked away as they had learned about the power of his foxy grin. "Dobe, where did you learn that where bunshin? Teach it to me!" Sasuke once again ordered to be forcefully taught. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled, "Two doors, one door said-" "Shut up! Teach me that damn jutsu so I can be one step closer towards my ambition!" Sasuke angrily stood up and stared back at Naruto.

Everyone suddenly became quiet as they watched the scene between Uchiha with a stick up his ass and the new kid who had balls to go up against the Uchiha. Naruto sighed, "Even if I wanted to teach you the jutsu, I couldn't it is a forbidden jutsu, which I got special permission from the Hokage" Sasuke gritted his teeth, "You? How can someone like you get special permission over an Uchiha?" Naruto rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "_Uchiha this Uchiha that! Damn it, I'm a Kazama! I am more royalty to thsi place than you are, but I don't go around acting like I haven't shitted in a month" _Naruto forced himself not to speak his mind too much. "Listen Uchiha-sama, even if you some how got permission, you could learn it anyways! You have nowhere near the right amount to even create a single Kage Bunshin." Naruto pulled out his manga as he continued to play shogi.

"What the hell makes you think you have more chakra capacity that one of a Uchiha member?" Once again for the fucking umteenth time, Sasuke rambled about his great Uchiha family. Naruto snorted and took a very serious tone, "I don't think, I know I more chakra then you. So leave it at that, because you look really stressed and I have a feeling that you will need all that stress when you get home"

Before Sasuke could retaliate with anything back, the Examination room opened and out walked Ino with Iruka and Mizuki. After a couple of seconds of everyone getting into their seats Iruka made his finally announcement, "Good, now that the exams are complete, you will be put into groups of three under one jounin ninja as your sensei. Tomorrow well shall announce the teams that we have decided to place you in. And with that I dismiss you all!"

Once Iruka had given the okay of dismissal, the whole class began to leave as the student gave their good byes.

OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY

Naruto had pulled his mask back up as he exited the classroom. As he reached outside, he noticed the group of parents awaiting for their children. "_I wonder what it feels like?" _Naruto asked himself as he saw his peers be hugged and loved by...parents. Naruto continued to walk as he exited the academy, till he saw Inoichi standing at the exit with Ino, Sakura and Emi.

"Ohayo Inoichi-san! Did you get the pictures?" Naruto asked with a hidden smirk. Inoichi laughed and nodded, "Hai and might I say you did a fine job" Naruto laughed also and turned to Sakura and her mom, "Ohayo Emi-san!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he raised his hand at Sakura's mom. "Oh Naru-kun! You look so cute in your cloths! So adorable and handsome" Emi had gone into motherly girl mode.

Everyone laughed while Sakura blushed, slightly embarrassed of hr mother's actions in public. "Okaa-san! Please calm down" she begged. Luckily for her, Emi had calmed down and gone back to normal, but still held a hint of girl mode left. "Still Naru-kun you are growing to be a nice handsome young man" Naruto blushed and hide the blush under his mask, "Arigato Emi-san, but I have a question to ask, and you to Inoichi-san! Can I ask for you to let Ino-chan and Sakura-chan hang out with me for the day?"

"Ooohhh!" Emi squealed as she pulled both Ino and Sakura to her side and brought them close to her face. "Ooohh! How cute, little Naru-kun is trying to ask you two out on a date!" Emi whispered as the two girls blushed, "Okaa-san!" shouted Sakura while Ino scramed, "Emi-san!" Both Inoichi and Emi began to laugh as they watch their daughters turn into a living tomato.

Naruto simply watched as he saw the two girls fidgeting as their parents grinned, "Ano...are they allowed Emi-san, Inoichi-san?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Hai! Now get going on your date!" Emi said as the girls blushed even harder and their parents laughed just as hard. "Okaa-san!" "Tou-san!" both girls said towards their respected parents then quickly grabbing both of Naruto's arms and dragged him out into town, still blushing furiously.

"You know who Naruto really is right Emi-san?" Inoichi asked. "Hai I perfectly know about Naruto's little predicament considering his clan" Emi replied. Inoichi laughed a little, "So are you okay with it? I am as long as my Ino will accept sharing Naruto, I once found her diary and found out that he even had a dream of marrying Naruto" Inoichi snickered as he remembered all the things his daughter wrote. Emi also snickered, "Your daughter too? Well I would want any other man for my daughter. He has already proven himself six years ago, before he had even know Sakura" Emi proudly smiled and looked towards the path the three children had taken.

**A/N: Yo! I'm back once again! Sorry for the late chapter, I caught a bad case of the flu and writer's block. I understand if this chapter seemed rushed or choppy. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers who supported me and gave me their opinions/inputs for the fic.**

**Okay, now since Itachi is a good guy, I am requesting for an OC to take Itachi's place in the Akitsuki. I do not like to make OC's that will contradict the main character. I prefer to write an OC that supports the main, like Satsuki.**

**Give his/her name, age, origin village, weapon, description, and attitude. If no one give me one worth while, I'll have to go into thinking mode and plan it out. Thus making you readers wait for a long update and I hate to do that.**

**Important: Keep giving me your made up jutsus they really help!**

**Q: Can Kage Bunshins do any type of jutsu?**

**Now it's the great return of Polls!**

**1) Who should Hinata pair up with? And you know who she can't be with!**

**2) What should I name Naruto's buster sword I'll soon introduce? If no one cares then i'll just give it the original 'First Tsurugi'**

**3) Itachi's pairing? Come on now everyone know Itachi is better than Sasuke**

**4) Kakashi's pairng? He may have been kind of a prick in the anime/first part manga, by playing favs. but Kakashi is still cool.**

**Denko Jonetsu Kogeki Suru** **- belongs to "cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune"**

**Read and Review**

**Mangekyo Itachi ( leave you with some of my thought of life. If you can give me a good answer for any all 4 of them I shall let you pick the first girl in the harem.)**

**1. How do they know that pluto is the smallest planet - have they ever been there?**

**2. Why do they call toothpaste, toothpaste? Do they expect you to paste your teeth together?**

**3. Why do you need a driver's license when you can't drink and drive?**

**4. Why is there an eject button on the VCR remote? Don't you have to get up to get to the tape?**

**GOOD LUCK**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last Time**_

"_You know who Naruto really is right Emi-san?" Inoichi asked. "Hai I perfectly know about Naruto' s little predicament considering his clan" Emi replied. Inoichi laughed a little, "So are you okay with it? I am as long as my Ino will accept sharing Naruto, I once found her diary and found out that he even had a dream of marrying Naruto" Inoichi snickered as he remembered all the things his daughter wrote. Emi also snickered, "Your daughter too? Well I would want any other man for my daughter. He has already proven himself six years ago, before he had even know Sakura" Emi proudly smiled and looked towards the path the three children had taken._

Chapter 12 (Finally Here)

Walking through the streets, reading his henge hidden, Icha Icha Paradise, Uchiha Itachi was about to finally return to his home, to his…family. During his walk, he slowly began to get even more nervous about returning. "_What if…they don't want me back? What if they refuse to accept me back?" _Itachi thought worriedly. "_What if they forgot about me?" _Itachi dug his nose deeper into his book. Itachi came up with a final scenario, "_What if they…replaced me?"_ If that last scenario had actually happened, Itachi would surely be crushed.

Flashback

"Aw, don't worry Itachi-sensei. I'm sure your family will understand, and by now they should have had more than enough time to sort their feelings. Don't forget you have the Hokage on your side!"

Flashback End

Those words played through his mind. He remembered how his blonde student had tried to cheer him up earlier. "_Yes Naruto, you are right…my family would never abandon me. I should be ashamed to ever thing like that about them."_ Itachi thought as he slowly started to become more confident about returning to his family and picks up the pace towards the Uchiha Estate.

Itachi soon finds himself at the entrance of the Uchiha grounds. He takes a quick look at the yard as the terrible memories of that fateful day six years ago. Itachi quickly shook his head and snapped out of dream world. "_Now's not the time to go down bad memories, its supposed to be a happy day…I've missed them so much" _He thought as he entered the property of his family.

Giving a quickly look around as he made his way towards the main door, Itachi noticed that not much as changed since he had left. In fact he might say that its more beautiful then he remembered. The Uchiha prodigy arrived at the main door of the Estate. "_Here I am…its time for me to make my return…officially"_ Itachi takes a deep breath as pressed the door bell.

No answer…

Itachi rang the door bell again. "_They probably didn't hear it"_ he thought as he was slightly relieved and disappointed at the same time. There still was no answer. "_What the hell!?!?!" _Itachi screamed in his mind out of frustration. "_I make my glorious return today and what do I find out? No one is home!"_ Itachi groans and turns around, pulling down his face mask to give his bottom part of his face some air. "I guess I'll have to see Kaa-san, Imouto, and Otouto later" Itachi said out loud as he looked down at the ground, not noticing the woman at the entrance of the Uchiha Grounds, holding bags of groceries.

The woman had the stare at Itachi for awhile as Itachi didn't even bother to look up as he slowly began to walk towards the woman. The woman continued to stare at Itachi, "Ita-kun…" she whispered. Itachi' s sharp shinobi ears heard the whisper and looked towards the woman. His eyes widened when he saw the woman at the entrance, "Kaa…san?" he said hopefully. The woman suddenly dropped her bags, ran into Itachi and brought him into a bone crushing hug. "Ita-kun, it really is you!!! My son, my eldest son!!!" the woman screamed to Itachi while tears of joy rolled down her face.

Itachi returned her bone crushing hug with a very tight hug of his own. He also began to shed tears of joy of his own. The great Uchiha Itachi, had missed his Kaa-san, his mommy, Uchiha Mikoto. Who could blame him? He had left them so suddenly and haven't seen or heard from her in ages. "Kaa-san…I missed you, I missed everyone! I'm sorry that I had left so suddenly but…it I had too, I needed to clear my head." Itachi said through the tears.

Mikoto let go of her son and smiled. "Welcome back Ita-kun." Itachi smiled in return and replied, "Its really great to be back again Kaa-san, let men help you with the groceries. I need to make up for all the times I was gone." Itachi walked over to the spot where Mikoto had dropped the bags and picked them up.

"Arigato Ita-kun, lets go inside, everyone is at the academy right now. So you will have to wait until tonight to see them again" she said with a smile as she made her way to the main door. On the other hand Itachi did not smile, he had a nervous look on his face, "Ne…Kaa-san? Are you sure that both Imouto and Otouto would like to see me? I extremely sure that they remember when…" Itachi didn't finish as he was interrupted by Mikoto. "They do remember…its something none of us will ever forget, but we understand what really happened that day. Do not worry about it, Tsuki-chan understands 100 percent. Though Sasu-kun is slightly torn apart as he was tortured by the imposter you, but I assure you that he will fully come around" she gave him a warm smile. Itachi' s nervous look disappeared and was replaced by a smile of his own. "Hai!"

They entered the house and the first thing that Itachi noticed that it was twice as nice as he remembered it. "Kaa-san! Where did you get all of this things? How could you afford all of it just by your self? Even with all the Uchiha savings in the back it still must have been hard to afford every single on of these things and to support the family!" Itachi said in a slightly raised voice. Mikoto laughed at the her son, " You don't have to scream Ita-kun, the council has been helping us and also the entire village. Enough of this lets take a seat so you can tell me what you have been up to all these years" Itachi smiled as he made his way to the main living room, but no before getting some green tea.

"So what have you been up to all these years? Find a girlfriend yet? I want grand children to spoil damn it!" Mikoto said as Itachi blushed, "Kaa-saaaaaaaaaaan!" She laughed at her son's embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, your well passed that age to be interested in girls…" Mikoto gave him a weird look and continued "…you do like girls don't you? Your not you know…a fairy?" Itachi looked at her mom with wide eyes and let some of the tea he was drinking slip out from his lips. "I do like girls!" Itachi defended himself. "How do I know your not just saying that?" she said giving him a look.

Itachi sighed and pulled out a certain orange book. "Here…this is my proof, my Icha Icha Paradise: Porno Rangers, book!" Itachi slammed that book onto the coffee table and smirked as he felt that he had won that argument. A vein suddenly appeared on Mikoto' s forehead, "M-m-my son is a pervert!?!?!?" Itachi smiled nervously and said, "C-c-calm down Kaa-san, at least you know I'm straight and you'll eventually get grandchildren"

Mikoto smiled innocently, but some how it was extremely creepy for Itachi to see that smile. "Kaa-san?" Itachi said as looked as scared as a puppy lost in the streets. In one swift motion, even faster then Itachi' s legendary eyes could have seen, Mikoto had picked the orange book up and tore it in half. Itachi screamed a girlish scream that could be heard around the shinobi world. None the less after the chaos, Itachi had a great time catching up with his mother.

With Naruto, Sakura, and Ino

Three new Academy graduates are seen running through the streets of Konoha, well actually two girls are doing the running while dragging a poor masked blonde fox boy. "_Well at least no one recognizes me and both of my childhood friends still remember me and are still friends" _Naruto sighed as the girls took another turn around a corner. "_But I still wish to be able to walk around freely and have the entire village be my friend"_ Naruto sadly thought to himself.

After a couple more blocks Naruto decided to take control of the running. He starts to push down on his feet slowly as the two girls slowly come to a halt, but they keep on trying anyway. "_I wonder how long until they notice that they aren't moving anymore?" _Naruto laughs inwardly as he holds his ground.

Several seconds later the girls finally notices that they aren't moving anymore. Both Ino and Sakura turn to their childhood friend and sees that he is the reason they aren't moving, he was holding his ground single handedly and looking as if it was nothing. "Naruto-kun? H-how are you so strong?" Ino asked while her pinked haired friend nodded as she too wanted to find out. Naruto laughed as he answered, "I've been training hard over the 6 years I've been gone with my two sensei's , I'll explain more later, right now do you girls wanna get some ramen with me, Ne?" Naruto asked the girls.

Both the girls smiled. "Naruto-kun, you look a little bit different and dress different, but your still the same Naruto inside" Sakura said with a smile. "_**And you are also sooooo hot now! Cha!!"**_ Inner-Sakura said as it made Sakura blushes, because it was true that she thought that herself. "Yeah Naruto-kun, so lets go to the ramen stand and celebrate your return!" Ino yelled.

Naruto laughed at the antics of his blond childhood friend, "Yosh! To the ramen stand!" Naruto said in a tone that reminded the girls of the Naruto that they grew up. Both Sakura and Ino smiled warmly as they began to run towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

All three genins ran swiftly towards the ramen stand, actually to Naruto this speed a little lower then what he did as warm ups. "Oi! Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! After we eat you don't we all train together, I show you some of the things I learned over my training, is that ok?" Naruto asked as they almost reached the stand. Ino instantly answered. "Hai! That would be great, right Forehead-girl?" Ino teased and smirked at her bubblegum haired colored friend. Needless to say, Sakura was not pleased to be teased, "Shut it Ino-pig…" Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto with a smile then continued talking, "…sure Naruto-kun, it would be nice to spend more time with you." Sakura blushed and Inner-Sakura celebrated, "_**Cha!!! Its like a date with Naruto-kun! If only Ino-pig wasn't here then it could be a real date!**_" Sakura decided to talk back to her Inner-persona, "_Yeah, but Naruto-kun just returned and Ino did know Naruto-kun before I did so its only natural for her to be here also" _Sakura thought to her inner self.

Inner-Sakura sighed and agreed, "_**Good point, for now we enjoy the extra company, but next we make Naruto-kun ours!! Bwahahaha!!!"**_ Inner-Sakura crossed her arms in an 'X' symbol as she evilly cackled.(1) Sakura sighed to herself as they drew closer to the ramen stand.

Naruto soon could smell the scent of what was pure bliss to him. "Sugoi! I can smell it! Its been so long since I eat some of the Teuchi-ojiji ramen and its been so long since I seen them!" Naruto yelled as he couldn't wait any longer and picked up speed. "I'm going ahead Ino-chan, Sakura-chan see you there!" Naruto to said and gave a quick wave of the hand before blurring towards the ramen stand.

Ino held her hand to Naruto. "Wait! Naruto-kun!!" she screamed but he was long gone into the ramen stand and sighed. Sakura's face faulted and sweat dropped. "He left for six long years for training and comes back obsessed with ramen just as much as he was before he left" the cherry blossom girl said as they ran towards the ramen stand a little faster.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto slowed down to a normal walking speed just before he entered the stand. He could smell the heavenly scent of the ramen even more then he did earlier and thought, "_The scent smells even better then I remembered it to be! I bet the taste of the ramen is even better too!" _Naruto happily entered as happy as Kakashi getting a lifetime supply of Icha Icha Paradise novels.

Naruto quickly took a seat and noticed that all the row of seats where empty. "_No customers, that great! I can openly talk to Teuchi-ojiji and Ayame-nee-chan without worrying about letting my identity know this early"_ Naruto happily thought to himself and took a seat. As soon as he sat a familiar ramen stood behind the counter and smiled at Naruto, "Ohayo, welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, what kind of ramen would you like?" the girl asked. Naruto on the other hand stared at the girl. "_Ayame-nee-chan…"_ he said to himself in his mind but snapped out of it and placed his order. "Hai! Ano…I'll have 20 bowls of beef flavored ramen!" Naruto shouted excitingly and smiled under his mask, causing it to stretch a little.

"Nani!?!?!?! I'm sorry, what was that?!" Ayame shouted, needless to say she was very surprised to hear his order. Our favorite fox boy smiled under his mask again as a familiar ramen cook came from the back. "Ayame! Why are you screaming!? Its bad for busine…" Ayame turned around to face the old man who stopped before he could complete his sentence as he saw Naruto.

"Otou-san? What's wrong? Why did you suddenly stop yelling? Otou-san?" Ayame asked poking the cheek of her father. Teuchi continued to start at Naruto who had pulled his mask down and revealed his face, which Ayame had yet to turn around and see. "Ayame! He's back! Na-Na-Naru-Naru…" the ramen chef stuttered as his daughter turned around and finally saw the face of our hero. Her eyes widened and squealed as she pointed at the blond kitsune container.

At that moment both Ino and Sakura entered yelling for Naruto and also at the same moment both Ayame and Teuchi also called out to Naruto. "NARUTO-KUN!!!!!" they all yelled which was heard all over the village. Naruto smiled and chuckled, "The one and only!" Naruto shouted back and struck a quick pose. Ayame was the first out of the two ramen workers to snap out of the surprise. "N-N-N-Naruto-kun, your back! We missed you so much!" she said as she hopped over the counter and brought Naruto into a tight hug. Naruto smiled warmly at her and her father. "Yeah I'm finally back, and I missed you guess to, you have no idea how hard it was to survive without your ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as if it was a big deal.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the words of their favorite blond boy. "Well have a seat Naruto-kun and I'll have your order cooking up. Also what would your girlfriends want to eat?" Teuchi asked while watching the two girls blush and Naruto sigh out of frustration. "They are not my girlfriends Teuchi-ojii" Naruto said while waiting for his ramen to be served.

Both Sakura and Ino snapped out of their blushing state and took a seat. "Onegai, I'll have a vegetable ramen" Ino asked while taking the seat to Naruto' s left side. "Me too!" Sakura ordered also, taking the right side of Naruto. Ayame and Teuchi both nodded and began to prepare the orders.

"Naruto-kun, so tell us already! What have you being learning for the past six years and who was your sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled, "Well I was off training with a man named Hatake Kakashi and another named Uchiha Itachi" he answered back prideful. "Uchiha? isn't that Sasuke-kun's clan name?" wondered Ino while she tapped her chin. "Hai, Itachi-sensei is Sasuke' s Aniki. That's why I didn't want to talk about my training back in the academy, I don't know how Sasuke-teme would take it." the demon container announced back.

Ayame and Teuchi were both listening to the conversation of the three gaki' s. "So what did you learn from your six year training Naruto-kun?" the old man asked while boiling the ramen orders. Naruto flashed his foxy grin, "Hehe…well I learned a bunch of things, like a couple styles of taijutsu, a bunch of jutsus, some genjutsu, and oh kenjutsu also!" Naruto then smiled innocently, not noticing the blush on Sakura and Ino's face when he flashed his grin. "Wow Naruto-kun! You must be super strong now!" Ino yelled while going in a slight fan girl mode. Sakura nodded as she pictured Naruto doing all kinds of ninja techniques.

"No, not super strong, but I'm getting there. I'm going to be Hokage after all" Naruto smirked showing off his rarely seen cocky side. Teuchi smiled, "Well Its great to have you back Naruto-kun, it surely hasn't been the same without you around. Its been why to quiet, maybe you can do use all a favor and raise some hell for use?" Ayame playfully frown, "Tou-san, don't tell Naruto to do that…Imagine what he could do with his newly learned ninja techniques?" Everyone laughed after that as the ramen had finally been serve and everyone began to eat.

AFTER EATING

The three gakis bid farewell to the ramen workers and where off to the next they had planned. "Alright now that I have energy I can show you what I've learned over the training" Naruto said and pulled his face masked back up. At that moment Sakura began to wonder why Naruto wore his mask. "Ano…Naruto-kun, why do you wear a mask?" Ino had also wondered that too, but had forgotten to ask. Naruto lazily looked back at them with his eyes in an upside down 'U' fashion, showing them he was smiling. "My sensei, Kakashi, wears this kind of mask and he never seems to take it off, in fact I don't think I ever saw his face really…" Naruto began to picture the copy nin without his mask then he continued to explain. "Anyway, my second sensei Itachi now also wears a mask like this. Its sort of like makes us feel like we are a family or something" he said as he thought of more of the good times with his sensei's.

Ino smiled at her blond friend, "Sugoi Naruto-kun, you and your sensei's sound really close with each other" Sakura also smiled, "Its great that you have someone you can call a family now Naruto-kun" Naruto shook his head and turned to face them, "I actually had a family Sakura-chan, I consider my friends my family…of both of you are a part of it" Naruto then smiled. "Arigato Naruto-kun" the two girls replied to the boy. "Alright enough of that, lead me to the training grounds for ninjas if you know where they are" Naruto ordered and waited them to lead the way. Both girls nodded quickly, now feeling more excited to see Naruto' s new techniques and grabbed his hands then dragged him in the direction of the training fields.

"_Here we go again, dragging me around just like earlier"_ Naruto laughed in his mind.

TRAINING FIELD 

"We're here Naruto-kun!" the girls shouted and let Naruto go. Naruto dusted himself from being dragged then looked around and smiled, "It's a nice size for training, so I guess I'll give you girls a quick show off my techniques" Both girls nodded and watched Naruto carefully as he took a couple to a safe distance from the girls. "Ok girls just stay there and watch me show off to you two" Naruto smiled and created a bunch of **Kage Bunshins**.

Both girls gasped at the amount of clones that Naruto had created, and both girls some how knew that they where the real kind of clones that Naruto had used back in the academy. "He hasn't even began to fight and I'm already impressed by his strength!" Sakura said wide eyed, while Ino nodded. "Nani!? He was impressive when he was younger too, remember how he stood up to the bullies to protect me and you?" Sakura smiled and nodded, "Hai, but still I'm impressed how much stronger he has gotten" the two girls smiled as Naruto began to fight his clones. "Go Naruto-kun!!! Err…the real one!!!" Ino cheered while Sakura gave a small cheer, but inner-Sakura was going crazy. "_**Go Naruto-kun!!! You can do it!!! Kick some Naruto-clone ass!!!! CHAAA!!!!"**_

Naruto took a taijutsu stance learned from Itachi. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! This taijutsu style is called the **Haisupi-do Odori**!" Naruto smirked and charged for the clones with amazing speed for a genin. Both girls where watching with mouths open and eyes wide as saucers. "Nani!? Did you see how fast Naruto-kun can move?" said Ino. Sakura slowly nodded as she watched the real Naruto go head on with the clones.

Two clones appeared to the side of Naruto, one clone went down and tried to sweep Naruto off his feet while the other tried to knee his stomach. Thinking quickly Naruto jumped up slightly just enough to get above the clone's leg and landed right on its ankle. He then caught the knee of the other clone and held on to it. He then used his speed to push forward to send the clone flying towards the other clones watching. With warning, Naruto charged into the pack of clones once again. Using his speed once again Naruto pushed off his leg and gave a flying knee to one of the clones that connected to its chin.

Naruto slide to the side of a different clone and kicked its spine. Suddenly Naruto was already at a different clone with his fist already in the clone's stomach. Keeping his speed tempo Naruto began to move faster striking each clone in a different spot, until all the clones where gone. Naruto stood in the middle of where the little fight took place breathing slightly heavy. He turned and faced the two girls. "And that is basically what the **Haisupi-do Odori** is, a style that is made for quick strikes. If I was fighting a real ninja it would have been a lot harder, you see the quick strikes aren't very powerful, but they are very hard to predict where it will hit" Naruto explain.

"Naruto-kun that was awesome!!!" screamed both girls at the top of their lungs. Naruto laughed until he began to suddenly perform hand signs quickly. "This is a jutsu that I learned from Kakashi-sensei, so far there are only three people who can do this technique, Kakashi-sensei, Itachi-sensei, and me" Naruto finished the hand signs then faced his hand to the ground as lightning started to crackle around it.

Both girls watched with both amazement and fear of the lightning in their eyes. "Be careful Naruto-kun!" shouted Sakura.

The lightning crackled more as it sound like many birds chirping. Naruto faced a tree and began to charge for the tree as he dragged his arm crackling close to the ground. "Grraaahh!!!! **Chidori**!!!" Naruto shouted, stabbing the tree with his crackling left hand. The was a small explosion of bark and wood at the very moment Naruto made contact with the tree. After a few moments, Naruto is seen with his hand stabbing into the tree with a very heavy breathing blond shinobi.

The two girls suddenly ran up to their childhood friend worrying about his safety. "Naruto-kun!!!" The said boy took his hand out of the tree and smiled. "Hehe…and that is the **Chidori**, well the basic only" Naruto said as he looked at his now numb and twitching hand. "Naruto-kun! Can you teach me that jutsu?" asked Ino, "Me too!" Sakura also asked wanting to learn it and not be left out.

"Sorry girls but you two aren't ready for a powerful jutsu like that. In fact even I'm still trying to master it, my **Chidori** can barely kill, only wound even at me running at my top speed. It also leaves my hand both numb and useless for a couple of minutes." both girls felt a little disappointed about not being able to learn such a cool jutsu, Naruto noticed this and smiled. "But I can teach you both something else each" Naruto offered.

Needless to say both girls accepted the offer happily. Naruto just laughed and began to teach the jutsu that he had created, **Katon: Hitama no jutsu**(fire bullet). "The jutsu I'm about to teach you is not made to kill but very useful at times. Its called **Katon: Hitama no jutsu**." Naruto stated as he began to show the girls the needed hand signs. He then pointed his finger to a giant stone that was standing close and fired a very quick ball of fire that hit the stone but barely left a mark on it. Naruto smiled, "And that basically is the **Hitama no jutsu**. A quick and tiny ball of fire that burn and is used for quick and many strikes at once. Later once you get used to it you can fire multiple bullets at once" Both girls nodded and began to do the hand signs.

Naruto quietly watched his two friends go through the hand signs and slowly do the jutsu. Ino was the first to complete the short chain of hand signs. She pointed her finger at the giant stone and fired her bullet. "**Katon: Hitama no jutsu!!**" shouted Ino. The bullet shot out of her finger at a slower pace of Naruto' s but that was expected. The bullet hit the stone and left a lighter burn mark than Naruto' s but she did leave a pretty nice burn mark for her first try. "Sugoi Ino-chan! You had a very nice amount of power in it but the speed of it is slower then usual, but better then what others usually would do" Ino blushed at Naruto's praise. "Arigato Naruto-kun…" she replied trying to hide her blush even though Naruto seemed to not notice it.

Sakura on the other hand was getting very jealous at the praise Ino was getting. "Naruto-kun, watch me!" Sakura pointed her finger in the same fashion of Ino and fired her bullet. Unlike Ino' s bullet, Sakura' s bullet was a lot faster then Ino' s maybe on par with Naruto' s but when it hit the stone it barely left a burn mark on it. "Sakura-chan! Your bullet, it….it…it' s fast! It was probably as fast as mine! Wow!" Naruto was very surprised by the speed of her bullet and praised her for it making the poor pinked headed girl blush. "Ano…arigato Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled at both of the girls. "Alright, from watching you two I've figured out what are your strength and weaknesses. "First Ino-chan, your bullet had slower then usual speed…" Ino frowned and looked down, Naruto noticed this and quickly continued. "…but you have a very nice amount of power in the bullet" Ino quickly brightened up and smiled at the blond boy. Naruto then looked to Sakura. "Sakura-chan…sadly your bullet's power is very low its power is probably half of Ino-chan' s…" Sakura looked down in the same fashion of Ino' s earlier, Naruto once again noticed and continued. "…but your speed of the bullet is amazing! Its almost as fast as mine" Sakura then smiled at our hero who in turn smiled back at both girls. "By seeing this I can easily tell Ino-chan…you have a normal amount of chakra for a girl, maybe a little more, but you need chakra control training" Naruto stated as Ino nodded. "Sakura-chan…you have great chakra control, I think even better then me, but you have a very lower amount of chakra in you" Sakura frowned slightly but then smiled as Naruto smiled also.

Naruto then removed his mask and took a deep breath of the air. Both girls blushed at the sight of his face, it gave him a childish yet with his whiskers a feral look. "I'm going to train with you guys when ever we have free time if you want" Naruto said with a smile. "Of coarse Naruto-kun!" both girls said in an instant, feeling very happy of being able to spend time with Naruto. The said boy smiled wider, "Hai, then both of you girls should practice the **Hitama no jutsu**. It can help with both chakra control and chakra storage" both girls nodded and began to do the jutsu as told. Naruto also practiced with them, but his true reason for training them was to have a reason to spend some time with his friends. Needless to say, it was once of Naruto' s best memories that he would treasure with him forever.

**A/N: First thing of all…If my translations are wrong don't blame me, blame the site I get it from. Second of all please forgive me for the spelling errors, I'm using Windows WordPad for this chapter. For those of you who don't understand that means it doesn't have any spell check so yeah sorry about that.**

**Anyway, I'm planning to trash my old plot and just go with using the original plot anime plot but making it go my way. Also sorry for the very late update. I took a break and as you can see from the quality of this chapter, I shouldn't have taken it. I read over my older chapters and saw the immature side. This chapter had some what of a mature side…I don't like that. Unless you writers want this to be a serious fiction without some of the little funny stuff.**

**Polls/Questions**

**Wow…some people actually answered the questions I posted. I didn't think anyone would take it seriously. Well I decided to randomly reply to one of my reviewers once I introduce all the girls and let him/her pick the girl to make the first move. Though that is just a maybe. I might just get lazy to make a plot for the girl and just pick one myself.**

**Who should be Sasuke-teme' s pairing? Here are your choices.**

**Sasuke x Left hand**

**Sasuke x Right hand**

**Left Hand x Sasuke x Right hand**

**Magenkyou Itachi**


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Time_

_Naruto then removed his mask and took a deep breath of the air. Both girls blushed at the sight of his face, it gave him a childish yet with his whiskers a feral look. "I'm going to train with you guys when ever we have free time if you want" Naruto said with a smile. "Of coarse Naruto-kun!" both girls said in an instant, feeling very happy of being able to spend time with Naruto. The said boy smiled wider, "Hai, then both of you girls should practice the **Hitama no jutsu**. It can help with both chakra control and chakra storage" both girls nodded and began to do the jutsu as told. Naruto also practiced with them, but his true reason for training them was to have a reason to spend some time with his friends. Needless to say, it was once of Naruto' s best memories that he would treasure with him forever._

Chapter 13

After training for a few hours, both Ino and Sakura decided to call it a day. Both girls whipped the sweat off of their foreheads and they looked at a smiling Naruto. "Good job girls. The two of you did very well on your first day." Naruto praised at the two now blushing girls. "Arigato Naruto-kun" both Sakura and Ino thanked him. "No problem, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. I really enjoyed spending time with you two. It sure has been while since we hung out." Sakura nodded in agreement as Ino answered verbally. "Its getting late Naruto-kun, I think both me and Sakura should get home before our parents start to worry." "Yeah Naruto-kun, maybe you should get home also and get some rest." Sakura also added her opinion.

Naruto smiled feeling very happy about the fact both of his friends still cared for him, but he decided to continue training. He wanted to get real training for himself before he met his teams tomorrow. "Alright, but I'll stay here for a while longer. I want to get in some extra training for myself. After all I want to make a good impression on my Sensei tomorrow." Naruto has a determined look on his face as he said those words. Though Ino looked at him confusingly. "Sensei? What do you mean?" the blond girl asked.

"Simple Ino-chan." The fox boy said then looked at Sakura. "...Sakura-chan, do you know what I' m talking about with Sensei's and what is going to happen tomorrow." Sakura thought for a moment as she began to think of the little information on the topic. _"Hmm...Sensei. Could he mean..."_ The pink haired girl thought before answering. "I' m not too sure myself but, tomorrow we are going to be assigned a Jonin-Sensei, right Naruto-kun?" She finished with a very chippy tone. Naruto nodded as he continued where she left off. "Right Sakura-chan, but there is more to that. Tomorrow we will be placed into a three man squad with a Jonin-Sensei. He or she will most likely want to find out what our strengths and weaknesses are." He finished.

"Wow Naruto-kun, how do you now all of this? You must be really smart!" Ino said giving her praise towards he male childhood friend. Once again Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Arigato Ino-chan, but no I' m not that smart, its just that my Sensei has told me about what will happen once we get our Sensei. He also told me that there will be a test in the same today." Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto surprisingly. "A test already? Shimmatta!! I hate test! I never do good on them." Ino complained while remembering all of the horrible test marks she received. It wasn't horrible as in pure failing, she would normally pass with an average grade.

Sakura on the other hand had a bit more confidence at the information she had just been told. "Sugoi! I can handle a simple test. I had top marks on each of the written exams!" She stated proudly as it was true. Having perfect marks on every single written test was an amazing feet. A thought came to Ino as she wanted to find out if there was more to the test and she also was curious what kind of test would be given to their team. "Ano, Naruto-kun...What kind a test is it going to be anyway?" Naruto smiled and stretched his arms as he began to prepare for his own training. "I don't really know Ino-chan. That is all my sensei's told me about this. If they told me anymore it would have given me an even more unfair advantage when I get a team. I mean I did receive one on one training from my sensei's for six years."

Both girls nodded understanding what he had just explain and decided it was time to leave. "Goodbye Naruto-kun, Arigato for teaching us the jutsu!" Ino shouted and hugged Naruto as did Sakura, " Hai Naruto-kun. Now both me and Ino have a new jutsu that no one seems to know. It can be like a trump card right?" Naruto nodded and happily returned the hug. "Goodbye Ino-chan, Sakura-chan...I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto let go of the hug and began to run to a farther position.

With Sakura and Ino

Both Ino and Sakura quietly walked towards their homes as the sun began to go down. Many people where still seen in the market district as they were closing the many stands that were set up during the day. "Hey, Forehead girl...you know only one kunoichi can be on a genin team right?" Sakura thought for a moment then nodded, not understanding where her rival in love was going with the current conversation. "Hai, but what does that have to do with anything right now?" Ino smirked very cockily and faced Sakura. "It means only one of us can be on Naruto-kun's team, and I plan to be that very kunoichi to be on his team." She smirked at Sakura once again and stuck her tongue out towards her. "Sakura frowned in anger and suddenly chased after her friend. "Get back here Ino-pig!!" The said blond girl ran towards her house, all while laughing and smiling. Sakura was also smiling and laughing though that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed by the little insult Ino had done. The girls continued to run as memories began to run through their minds of a familiar blond fox boy.

With Naruto

After finding a nice spot to be alone from anyone, Naruto stood a deep breath as he started to train himself, honing his skills for the upcoming test he was informed about from his sensei's during the trip. Naruto created a bunch of **Kage Bunshins **to his sparing partner. He stook a stance as he placed on hand on the hilt of the katana which dangled from his back and still in it sheath. The wind began to pick up slightly as the peace before the chaos had begun. Naruto scanned the area and looked at the amount of clones he created and how they where placed. This was how Naruto trained himself, he would use **Kage Bunshins** to train, but when he does, he does not control the amount or the placement of each Bunshin. This would help Naruto hone his skills in any style of training.

"Ok...here we go..." Naruto quietly encouraged himself. Suddenly a kunai shot towards him on his left side. Already prepared for the move he leaned away from the path of the kunai. Another bunshin slid forward in an attempt to trip the real Naruto. The real Naruto hopped into the air slightly completely dodging the sliding kick. Two more bunshins jumped towards him as he was seen to look vurnable at that moment. "Kuso..." Naruto cursed at his luck. Thinking quickly, Naruto unsheathed his katana instandly slashing one of the bunshins in half which turned into a puff of smoke. Naruto was then knocked to the ground by the other bunshin for he was wide open for an attack.

Naruto was sent back down to the ground thanks to a kick from a bunshin. Naruot quickly recovered and landed on his legs in a crouching position. In an instant he jumped forward into a bunch of other bunshins who where waiting for an opening. Sadly it was too late for them as Naruto had suddenly attacked for the bunshins for them to react. Three clones where sliced into puffs of smoke. Anoher set of two bunshins suddenly attacked Naruto, this time each had a katana. Already in a forward thrusting motion towards Naruto, they continued to thrust forward. Simply jumping up and narrowly avoiding the two katana. He swiftly slashed the neck of one of the bunshins, then doing a mid air rotation for momentum as he threw a kunai right into the head of the other bunshin.

Naruto landed on the safe ground once again. He took a scan at the remaing bunshins. There where not much left, this earned the bunshins a smirk from Naruto. He took a deep breath and held his blade in a reverse fashion in front of him with his left hand, while his right hand had drawn a kunai also in a reverse fashion, as it was held closely to his cheek. He suddenly charged towards the bunshins. _"I wonder how Itachi-senei is doing with meeting his family. I'm sure it went fine. I guess I'll have to give him and his family a little visit..."_ The blond shinobi thought as he began to hack and slash away in an very unorthodox fashion. Naruto would slid between the legs of his bunshins as he slashed their ankles. He would quickly get back up and roll forward gaining a bit of momentum.

Coming to a stop to his roll, Naruto set himself in a crouched position. He once again scanned the remaining bunshins, though counting the remaining bunshins, not much was left at this point, his mind was still on Itachi and his family. _"...wait, if I want to visit him and his family, I need to make sure his Kaa-san will let me. I wasn't very popular in the Uchiha clan. I if I remember, there was always at least two or three Uchiha's chasing after me back in my early childhood."_ The grip on both his kunai and katana tightened at that moment. His mind went through some of the awful memories his body had to go through. _"By Kami, please let me be able to meet Itachi-sensei's family." _With that small wishful prayer Naruto charged once again into the depleting number of bunshins. Both the katana and the kunai still in its reversed form.

The masked blond took out two bunshins then another. Naruto did not slow down as he wanted to keep his high speed momentum up. It was part of his strategy to never let his opponent control the tempo of the fight or let his opponent get used to the tempo. At moments Naruto would also stop to confused his own bunshins, not giving them time to adjust tot he sudden change of fighting tempo. In a few seconds, there were a total of three bunshins left, all three still fresh and ready. Naruto on the other hand was breathing fairly hard. _"Kuso!! I'm already tired, I guess I over did it on the movement...or maybe I need to work on my conditioning. Yatta, then that means I need to put more weights!!"_ He sighed as he narrowed his eyes at the bunshins. Two bunshins appeared on both sides. One performing a vertical slash while the other doing a horizontal slash. Naruto was ready to jump forward, but the third clone beat him as it charged forward into Naruto with a forward thrust. Naruto couldn't jump back as he would collide into the on coming horizontal slash. Thinking quickly he didn't know what he could do, he could easily use a jutsu to get out of his predicament, but he refused to as he wanted to fight with only taijutsu or kenjutsu.

"_Oh crap!! What am I going to do now!? Ah! I know!!"_ Naruto simply plopped down to the ground, more onto the side of the horizontal slashing clone as it would just barely save him from all the slashes. Without hesitation, Naruto tripped one of the bunshins sending it falling into the blade of another bunshin's. He then threw his kunai upwards into the jaw of the bunshin who accidently killed his partner and who was blinded by the bi of smoke the bunshin had created. The kunai connected into the jaw of the bunshins dispelling it and leaving only one remaining bunshin.

Rolling back onto his legs Naruto took another deep breath as that sudden thinking he did took a bit out of him. "Hehe...I guess I need to brush up already. Itachi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would be disappointed to see me like this." He said to himself with a sigh. Flipping his katana back into the normal style, Naruto dashed towards the bunshin. The said bunshin did the same as it did a forward thrust towards Naruto's chest. The blond kitsune container leaped over the thrust and nimbly landed behind the bunshin and instantly swept it off it's legs. Causing the bunshin to fall down to the ground with a hard impact then a tiny puff of smoke.

"Yatta!! Done!! Finally, now I need to take a quick breather..." Walking over to a near by tree, Naruto sat at the base of the tree and relaxed his back on the tree. Looking up into the sky, he began to once again think about his life style so far. _"So far, my return...home, seemed to be going perfect! Not only did Ojii-san welcome me back happily, but everyone else did also! Still...I'm worried about the villagers. It will only be a matter of time until words gets out about the so called 'Demon' has returned..."_ He thought angrily and bit his lip before continuing on. _"One day...one day...I will prove to them that I am not what they see me as...I will finally get the respect the I want and the respect that me and my clan deserve!"_ Naruto finished strongly as his face had an triumphant smirk, just moments before he closed his eyes and gave a sudden gigantic yawn.

"_Whoa...I'm even more tired then I though. I guess I'll get some sleep and visit Kyuubi-hime while I do so."_ He though happily as he slowly drifted into a sleep as the moon had already risen without the notice of our young hero.

Deep In a Near By Forrest

"_Oh Kami, what did I get myself into?"_ A young girl thought as she hopped from tree to tree, her long ebony hair shined with the light of the moon as it flowed down her back to her waist. Her familiar coal black eyes looked through the night as she ran. Her attire was very simple compared to other ninja's in the village. Her slightly knee-high black shorts mixed with her dark surroundings and also gave her very good maneuverability which would be easily seen by the stealth she showed. Her upper body clothing, was a very unique attire. If someone where to look at her, they would notice her upper body clothing would be a kimono, but only the upper part of a kimono. Her so called kimono was a simple plain dark purple that went all the way down to her thighs as it would look like a skirt at times. The sleeves of the said mini-kimono, did not hang all the way down her arm as it was instead cut short and loose, very similar to a simple shirt length. On the back of the kimono was the all famous Uchiha Fan, which symbolized her and her clan. Around her waist was a black sash that held her kimono tight along with a Konoha hi-ate which hung from her neck.

The girl continued to jump from tree to tree. Every second, she began to get more and more nervous with her predicament._ "No...Mizuki-sensei said this scroll would help Onii-chan get stronger and calm him down...I hope"_ This girl thought as she tried to encourage herself, but sadly not getting the result she wanted. _"Ah! I'm almost at the meeting spot."_ She quickened the pace, trying to ignore the uneasiness in her.

In a few very short minutes, Satsuki had reached an abandoned cabin. She jumped down from one of the trees and landed onto the ground silently, showing a bit of her ninja stealth. Looking around, the female Uchiha felt the uneasiness return to her. She sighed loudly and took a seat under a tree. _"Where is Mizuki-sensei? I'm not early am I? I just hope he comes soon...I'm a bit scared of the dark, especially...if...I'm alone"_ She thought to her self while tightly hugging the forbidden scroll to her chest.

A slight ruffle was heard in one of the bushes in the tree located right above her. "What was that?" she asked her self while looking up towards the tree high bush. Pulling out a kunai into her right hand, she stood up and took a one handed defensive stance. "C-c-come out now!! Y-you better w-w-watch out, I'm an Uchiha, if you try and hurt me...the Hokage will beat you up!!!" Yelled the young female Uchiha, slowly gaining confidence from her own words.

"Its alright Satsuki-san, its just me..." a voice called out from the bush. Soon after a figure jumped out of the bush and landed right before her, before continuing speaking. "...Umino Iruka." The man known as Iruka gave her a sympathetic look as he saw the look of fear in the girl's eyes._ "Kami, I must have given her quite a scare a few seconds ago...poor girl, she looks terrified! That must be why she didn't sense me when I began to follow her._" Iruka slowly walked forward towards her and bent down to her height. "Satsuki-san, what are you doing here all alone and why do you have the Forbidden Scroll? What are you up to? This isn't like you." He questioned her instantly. The said girl looked at her sensei with a bit of confusion. "Ano...Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I got him the Forbidden Scroll, he would use it to help give Sasuke-nii-chan the power he wanted. It would also calm Sasuke-nii-chan a bit...well thats what Mizuki-sensei told me..." she explained to her sensei while hugging the scroll tighter and looked down a bit.

"Mizuki? He told you that?" she nodded in response to his question. "Onegai, give me the scroll. Satsuki-san, you've been tricked by Mizuki. What he just requested was just a trick to get you to do the dirty work! Hurry give me the scroll!" Iruka called out with a bit of uneasiness, knowing very well that Muzuki would appear very soon. Satsuki hesitated and looked at him confusingly. "But...but...Mizuki-sensei...said..." "Don't listen to him! He is against you!!" Another voice called out as another person landed. It revealed to be none other then Mizuki. "...Satsuki-san, he is against you...he doesn't want the Uchiha clan to regain its power. He just wants to use the scroll to get stronger for himself!" Mizuki lied, but Satsuki did not know that. She looked at Mizuki then at Iruka. "I...I..." she took a step back and pressed her back against the tree.

"Satsuki-san!! Give me the scroll, before this traitor, can get a hold of it!!" Mizuki called out once again, getting slightly annoyed by this current predicament. "Don't listen to him, he is the traitor, what he said is just his plan. I'm the one who is trying to help you!!" Iruka also called out. This caused Satsuki to become more torn apart with confusion. Both of her sensei's had just contradicted each other, not knowing what to do she just hugged the scroll tighter. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed.

Iruka covered his ear from the sudden scream, as did Mizuki. "Damn this gaki..I'll just take it by force..." Mizuki said to himself as he suddenly held the handle of his hidden demon wind shuriken. In an instant, he pulled it out and threw it towards the confused girl, while adding an extra chakra empowerment.

Meanwhile With Naruto in Naruto's Mind Scape

Our blond hero walked down the path towards where normal sat down when he came to vist her. The peaceful breeze touched his skin and blew through his wild and spiky blond hair. His new clothing which he bought a day or two ago flapped from the wind and a smile apon his lips. As stated long ago, Naruto loved being here, he loved the peace which this mental place brought. To him, this place, which he created with the help of Kyuubi, was just perfect, it was paradise. "Ohayo Kyuubi-hime!!!" He called out towards his favorite fox princess while running towards her. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." She smiled back. It was always a joy for her to see Naruto with a smile espcially when that smile was meant for her. "Your early on visiting me during your sleep this time. May I ask if there is something wrong?" She asked a bit concerned about this. Naruto shook his head no and sat down in front of the fox beauty. "No Kyuubi-hime, nothing troubling me. Its just that I...have a few questions I want you to answer." Kyuubi nodded, "I'll answer them Naruto-kun. Just ask away"

Naruto smiled and took a deep breath before beginning. "Nee...Kyuubi-hime? Am I...a...pervert?" The woman before him did a double take as she heard his question. Along with a weird look for Naruto. "NANI!? What was that?" Naruto smiled innocently and asked again. "Ano...I asked if I was a...you know...pervert..." This earned him another weird look from Kyuubi as she did not know what to say to him. "Naruto-kun? Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Well...for a while, I've been noticing somethings about myself. I've noticed that I have been looking at the bodies of girls...more often." Naruto confessed while scratching his head confusingly. "I also noticed that I'm enjoying it...is something wrong with me?" Naruto confessed to her, feeling a bit scared that there would be bad news as his answer. "Kyuubi-hime, I even once caught myself staring at your body! I enjoy looking at yours the most, but..not like how Kakashi-sensei looks at other girls...is it normal?"

A very deep shade of red could be seen from the face of Kyuubi. She could feel the blush run across her face. She just couldn't believe what Naruto had just confessed to her. _"N-Naruto-kun...likes...my body? He...enjoys looking at it the...most? Why am I...thinking about this...so hard? ...I love...him...thats why."_ She thought to herself as he was still lost in her thoughts of Naruto's some what weird confession.

With Naruto, he had failed to understand the type of confession he had just made. He tilted his head to the side a bit and looked at her confusingly. "Kyuubi-hime? Are you ok? Hello? Kyuubi-hime?" Naruto waved a hand in front of her blushing face. Snapping out of her thoughts, Kyuubi looked at her container. "Naruto-kun...I...I..lo-" She was suddenly interrupted by a chakra signature which was unusually high, as if it was used for attacking. The chakra was too much for anyone to use for normal training. "Kyuubi-hime...do you feel that?" Naruto looked around as he too felt the chakra. "Hai Naruto-kun, maybe you should check it out. The level isn't something you wouldn't be able to handle." Kyuubi stood up and gave her little blond crush a smile. Naruto nodded and started to fade back into consciousness.

Naruto stood up and stretched his arms. He felt the joints in his bones crack as he felt the chakra, which seemed to be very close to his area. "Wonder where all this chakra is coming from...Hmm" Naruto said to himself as he jumped into one of the trees and began to run through the trees of towards the chakra.

With Satsuki, Iruka, and Mizuki-baita

"Now your death is here!!" shouted the traitor known as Mizuki as his Demon Shuriken was just a few seconds from colliding with his target, Satsuki. Seeing the shuriken and her death coming ever so near, Satsuki had just given up hope for surviving. Not knowing of what to do next, she tightly closed her eyes and awaited her death. _"...I don't wanna die yet, Kami help me!" _ The sound of someone groaning and metal peircing flesh was heard. Slowly opening her eyes, Satsuki saw something which made her almost scream. "Iruka-sansei!!!" she shouted worryingly as right before her was her sensei, Iruka, with a gentle smile towards her, and a giant Demon Wind Shuriken stabbed in his own back.

"Satsuki-san...run...run and get some help. Don't let Mizuki-teme get that scroll...and more importantly...don't get killed..." Iruka ordered while trying to keep that gentle smile he held. "But..Iruka-sensei, your injured badly!" Satsuki tried to argue back, but Iruka gave an stern frown towards her. "No...JUST RUN NOW!!" Satsuki flinched and turned around on her knees to run. Yet, she did not know she was following orders, all she was doing was to get away from Iruka's screaming.

Unfortunately, Satsuki froze in her spot. She stopped from fear as right in front of her with an evil smirk and a kunai pointed towards her stood Mizuki. "Its too late...now die!!" with that said, Mizuki moved forward with a full intention of murdering the young girl with his kunai. The moments seemed to slow down as the kunai drew closer to her face. A small tingle in Satsuki's eyes could be felt, as her death could be seen.

Suddenly, a kunai darted and hit Mizuki's own kunai out of his hands. Everyone's gazed turned towards the direction where the kunai had shot from. "Who's there!? Who the hell are you!?" Standing in one of the higher up trees revealed a figure staring down at the three below. The golden spikes on the figure's head shined with the moonlight, his bottom half of his face stayed hidden behind a familiar signature face mask, the silent stance the figure stood in as if prepared to strike at any moment, a bit of light flashed for a moment from what looked like to be the handle of a katana which hung from the figure's back, and finally what stood out the most was the piercing blue eyes that stared at Mizuki.

Satsuki looked at the figurefor a moment as he eyes could define the new comer, thanks to her now awakened Kekkei Genkai, the **Sharingan**. _"Who...who is that? I never seen anyone dressed like that around the village..."_ Satsuki had yet to noticed the tingle in he eyes. On the other hand, both Iruka and Mizuki recognized the boy. "YOU!!! THE DEMON BRAT!! How dare you stop me!!" Mizuki shouted at the figure which was now known to be known as our favorite fox boy, Naruto. "Because it looked like those people where in trouble! You where going to kill them!!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man while Iruka took the moment of distraction to remove the giant shuriken from his back. "Naruto!! Run!! Your not strong enough!! He is a Chuunin!!" Iruka groaned out from a bit of pain, but ignored it as much as possible as he put his new and soon to be former academy student before himself.

"Shut Up!" Mizuki turned to face the injured Iruka and prepared to pullout another kunai to finally put an end to the pure Academy sensei. Luckily, two kunai soared dowards towards Mizuki, which caused him to jump back from in order to dodge the kunai. "Nani!? Your judging me by my rank Iruka-sensei? Just because I'm just a academy graduate doesn't mean I can't handle Mizuki-teme!! Yoshi!! I'll show you what I can do!!" Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Satsuki, making sure she would be protected from any blows at the moment. The instant the blond landed, he noticed a very familiar crimson Kekkei Genkai in Satsuki's eyes. _"__**Sharinagan**__!? She must be Itachi-sensei's Nee-chan. Looks like she hasn't noticed her Kekkei Genkai has awakened."_ Naruto smiled under his mask as his eyes made an upside down 'U' form indicating he was smiling. "Don't worry Uchiha-san...I'll protect both you and Iruka-sensei." Satsuki started at the young boy before her, some how she calmed down a bit and nodded. Naruto then turned to face Mizuki again, his blue orbs narrowed once again.

"Eh!? The Village's Trash is going to protect those two!?" Mizuki suddenly began to laugh. Naruto only narrowed his eyes even more. "Oi! Mizuki-teme!! What the hell are you laughing about!?" "Nothing...its just that...Konoha's greatest threat is protecting Konoha's citizens...its...priceless!!" Mizuki only continued to laugh at the blond demon container. Iruka stood up weakly as he felt the pain in his back. "Mizuki!! Do not say anymore!! I don't like where your leading this exchange of words!!" "Ah, Iruka...you of all people shouldn't talk. Thirteen years ago, both of your parents where killed from this...this...monster..." Satsuki listened on and was instantly confused by the conversation, none of what they where saying added up. _"Demon? Village Trash? Kill...Iruka-sensei's Parents?" _"But he looks far too young to be able to kill Iruka-sensei's parents!!" Satsuki called out as she quickly stood up. "Satsuki-chan...do you want to know a secret about the boy there, his name is Uzumaki Naruto...but that's not all...this secret isn't even known to Naruto himself..." Mizuki grinned at the boy who seemed to glare back, showing no signs of intrest what so ever.

"Mizuki!!! Don't say anymore!! You already broke part of the Sandaime's law about..it...don't say anymore!!" Iruka shouted towards Mizuki. "Do you think I care? Do you think I actually give a damn about what that old bag says? We should have killed the gaki when he was an infant!!" Satsuki gasped at the declaration from Mizuki. "Mizuki-sen...no, Mizuki...your sickening, how could you even sway such a thing!!" "Such stupidity...fine, I will tell you and Naruto..." "I said now Mizuki!!" Iruka tried to pull out a kunai but flinched from the pain in his back. It had rendered him useless at the moment.

Naruto looked on quietly at the traitor before him. His pure blue eyes never moved from the figure of Mizuki. "Ne, Naruto...here is the reason, you where so hated in your childhood...the reason you are treated the way you are..the reason you are hated...its because...you are...the..."

"Container of the all mighty...Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto stated with pride in his voice. A smirked formed under his mask as he had just ruined the big surprise for him. He shot a quick look behind him, checking to see how Satsuki had taken it. _"If Satsuki-san is anything like how Itach-sensei told me about...she will hopefully understand that I am just a container and not the Kyuubi herself..."_ Satsuki stared at the boy's back, this information she had just been told of was just...shocking. In front of her was the container of the most feared demon in the world. The same demon who almost completely destroyed Konohagakure 13 years ago. "Its true...Satsuki-san, I am the Container of the most legendary demon, please understand." Naruto stated without turning to face her, he just looked at the also shocked face of Mizuki.

"You...How...Did...you...Know!? You where supposed to know damn it!! This was supposed to be a complete shocker to you!!" Mizuki shouted at the blond showing a bit of frustration as if he depended on that giant secret to cause Naruto to undergo a bit of self thinking. Iruka also wondered how long did our hero know about his own secret. "Ne...not much of a surprise for me isn't it...especially if I had known this for about 6 years or so, hell even Ojii-san talked to be about it when I first found out! I even am able to speak with Kyuubi-hime and even spend time with her in my dreams! She very nice, unlike what we are told from the survivors from that day the Kyuubi was sealed into me...or for some...killed." Mizuki looked at the boy who was obviously enjoying this little scene now. "That doesn't change anything!! I'll just have to kill you also!" Naruto instantly took a stance which looked to be the stance for the academy's basic taijutsu style. "Bring it Mizuki-teme...You don't know how strong I am...I am far from a jounin's strength, but I'm sure I can kick your ass!"

"Shut it Gaki!!"Mizuki threw his spare Demon Wind Shuriken at the three, but mostly targeting the blond shinobi closest to him. "Watch out!!" Satsuki screamed, catching Naruto off gaurd as she instantly tackled Naruto from behind and made the giant shuriken fly above the two shinobi's heads. "Arigato Satsuki-san, but I can handle him...don't worry, but I appreciate the help. Your **Sharingan **really can help with your eyesight and reflexes..." Satsuki looked at the blond confusingly, "**Sharingan**? What are you..." she gasped as she finally noticed the different feeling she continued to feel in her eyes. "Good, now that you noticed it, you can use it to your advantage...while I fight Mizuki-teme here, I want you to protect Iruka-sensei there...though you don't have to do much, since this will be a very quick fight." Naruto stood up not giving any room for arguments as he did a hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto stood there as did two other Narutos, each beside him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**? How can a genin handle a technique like that!?" Mizuki asked out load which was on both the minds on Satsuki and Iruka. "Pfft...baka, Kyuubi...and that is all you need to know" Each Naruto pulled out their katana and held it in a reverse fashion in their hand. Soon they all charged forward at Mizuki, all while switching took keep Mizuki on his toes. "Which is the real one...damn it..." The real Naruto suddenly stopped but the other two continued on and connected their blades with Mizuki. The said man received two long gashes across his body as the two clones poof out of existence. All who saw that little display was impressed by the speed and ability of Naruto.

"Had enough Mizuki-teme? Are you going to be beaten by a lowly genin...and of all genin its the so called demon brat?" Naruto teased while putting his katana away. "Shut it Demon Trash!! Your nowhere near as strong as me!!" Mizuki replied back while Naruto laughed a bit from his response. "Lets prove it then..." Naruto began to do hand signs then faced his left arm towards the ground. It was at this time, Satsuki unintentionally saw these hand signs. "Well what do you know, just a few hours ago when I was just practicing this technique, this will be the very first time I will use it under this kind of conditions" Naruto's hand slightly began to crackle with lightning. The crackling slowly turned to a sound of birds rapidly chirping through out the forest area. Mizuki's eyes widened at the sight of the jutsu, as did Iruka, both recognized that jutsu. It was practically impossible, though it had been a good while since the last time they say this technique, they both knew the deadly power of the jutsu known as **Chidori**. "Your just a Genin! You can't harm me with that jutsu, just because you can make it doesn't mean you can harm me with it!!" Mizuki shouted over cockily.

Naruto smirked as the lightning jutsu in his hand grew a bit stronger then before, still not in the power range of instant death, but still enough to give his target a very bad wound. "Your lost...Mizuki-teme...Grrraaaahhhh!!! **Chidori**!" Naruto suddenly shot forward like a bullet, a faint streak of lightning blue followed Naruto's left chidori-fied hand. In a very swift motion Naruto's hand connected to Mizuki's stomach. The force of the impact cause Mizuki to fly a bit back into a tree. Surprisingly, Mizuki was still concious, but paralyzed from the collision with the tree.

Naruto smiled as he breathed heavily in front of the paralyzed Mizuki, his own left arm twitching and numb with a bit of burns on it, Kyuubi would take care of that this time. "You lose Mizuki-teme...I hope you remember my name and my face, because I am going to be Konoha's next Hokage!" Naruto flashed his face to only Mizuki while showing his trademark Foxy grin. "Like hell I'm going to respect you...your just a demon brat..." Mizuki fainted. Naruto placed his mask back on and sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter anyway, I don't need traitorous Shinobi like you" Naruto turned around and walked towards Iruka and Satsuki.

Currently, Satsuki was healing up Iruka's wound. She was far from being able to heal them completely, but she could at least stop the bleeding for the moment. Naruto noticed she still had her **Sharingan** activated. "Oi! Satsuki-san! Turn off your **Sharingan** before you..." Satsuki suddenly fell back as Naruto quickly caught her into his arms. "...faint" he completed his sentence. He then looked at his remaining academy sensei and smiled. "Ne...Iruka-sensei, you alright? I could heal you a bit, not much, but just enough to make sure your wound doesn't open for the trip back to the tower" Iruka smiled back while shaking his head. "No need, its fine, Satsuki did a very fine job with healing my wound, it can manage" Naruto nodded. "Naruto-kun...what about Mizuki?" Naruto looked at the unconscious man and laughed a bit. "Just leave him, the ANBU can handle it...I'm sure they sensed my chakra for the **Chidori** back there...so maybe we should take our leave now. I'll bring Satsuki-san home, you should get your wound check."

Iruka frowned, "Nani!? You take me for a baka? How can I trust you with that kind of responsibility?" Naruto placed Satsuki onto his back setting her for a piggy back ride. "Easy...her Aniki...is my sensei!" With that said Naruto jumped up into the trees towards the Uchiha compound. Leaving a stunned Chuunin Sensei, _"He Aniki? Then...that means...Uchiha Itachi...is back! Oh Kami, I wonder how Sasuke-san and Satsuki-san will handle it"_With nothing more to do, Iruka began to leave the forest to the tower in hopes to report this incident, but not before giving a well placed kick to the Jewels of Mizuki, which got him a very painful groan and squeal from the traitorous ninja.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back and this time it wasn't as long as before. Though it still was long. I've come across some personal problems that stopped me from writing this story for a few months, but that is all done now. So no worrying about this story being discontinued. It isn't going to, well unless I lose 100 interest in it. Currently I've lost a bit, since I haven't gotten my "Writer's Mojo" back. Oh well I'll get it back eventually, also there wasn't much comedy in this chapter.**

**Okay then, first of I would like to apologize for the wait, next, I want to say I'm not very happy with this chapter. I honestly rushed through this chapter and made it very choppy in my opinion. I also ignored a couple of grammar errors and spelling errors.**

**I'll probably be flamed or criticized by the fact that I awakened Satsuki's Sharingan very early. I know someone will tell me that she will need to be in a much more dangerous/life threatening position for her Sharingan to activate. I know that, but to me the Sharingan is practically uncontrollable when it comes to evolving or awakening. Plus I believe that if there ever was a shy Uchiha, their level of life threatening position would be different to those of a normal Uchiha.**

**The next thing I'll porbablty get flamed or criticized for is that fact I gave Naruto the Chidori. Damn you people who don't want Naruto to have such a cool move. I like the Chidori and I am pissed that Naruto just never seems to get to learn cool looking jutsu, besides the Oodama-Rasengan. Naruto's Chidori isn't very strong, if you played "Naruto: Narutime Ninja 2" you can easily picture the strength of his Chidori. Its basically the character name ANBU Kakashi's Chidori or named "Young Lightning." It isn't deadly but it can send a person flying back and damage a person.**

**There is more for me to probably be criticized about, like the fact Satsuki saw the hand signs for the Chidori. Don't tell me that I'm giving to much people the Chidori ability. I know its a bit much since Kakashi knows it, Itachi knows it, Naruto knows it, and now Satsuki as the hand signs to do it, plus of coarse I'll have to give Sasuke-teme the Chidori...even if I don't want Sasuke to have it. Too bad, it happened. Satsuki will have the Chidori, but it will not be a major jutsu for her, just something I can use in the future to get Sasuke to become even more jealous of the people around him.**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I will be currently be rethinking about the harem. Do not worry, the pairing will still be Harem, but I might change the members in it. Kyuubi, Haku, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Satsuki will stay in the harem, the rest is now up for grabs. Hinata is NOT a choice people, so remember that. SASUKE IS NOT GETTING A PAIRING DAMN IT!!! THE BEST HE WILL EVER GET IS A DILDO OR WHAT EVER UTENSIL HE CAN GET HIS STUPID ASS HANDS ON. I HATE UCHIHA SASUKE!!!! I HATE HIM!!! SO IF YOU LIKE THE BASTARD DON'T GO AND PM ME ABOUT HOW I SHOULD TREAT SASUKE BETTER AND HOW I SHOULD PAIR SASUKE UP WITH WHO EVER. I HATE HIM AND THAT IS THAT.**

**Read and Review **

**Mangekyo Itach – Oink Oink! Ah, I missed saying that. Good Ol' Pork Ramen, my old pen name. Such memories...**


	14. Chapter 14

_LastTime_

_Naruto placed Satsuki onto his back setting her for a piggy back ride. "Easy...her Aniki...is my sensei!" With that said Naruto jumped up into the trees towards the Uchiha compound. Leaving a stunned Chuunin Sensei, "He Aniki? Then...that means...Uchiha Itachi...is back! Oh Kami, I wonder how Sasuke-san and Satsuki-san will handle it"With nothing more to do, Iruka began to leave the forest to the tower in hopes to report this incident, but not before giving a well placed kick to the Jewels of Mizuki, which got him a very painful groan and squeal from the traitorous ninja._

Chapter 14

Naruto shivered a bit from the chill he suddenly felt as he jumped from tree to tree with a great deal of stealth. He sighed and took a deep breath. He felt the cool air enter his lungs and exhaled a few moments later. _"Oh Kami...what a day, never thought when I would return to Konoha I would have to endure crap like this. Well not much crap, the only crap that I see would be Mizuki-teme.. Besides that, this day was pretty _great." Naruto quickened the pace a bit as he remembered his passenger on his back. _"Better hurry, I don't want Satsuki-san to catch a cold just because I was a slowpoke and took my time."_

At that moment, Naruto felt the young girl he carried upon his back shiver. She shivered as a sign of her body starting to feel the effects of the late night temperature. Satsuki shivered once again and this time she unconsciously snuggled into the back of Naruto's warm black jacket. A small smile was now plastered on to the face of the young female Uchiha as a sign of being able to warm up a bit from the cold temperature. A bit of nervousness over came the blond container as he felt two soft mounds against his back. _"Why do I feel so nervous? What are those soft pillow like mounds against my back? They feel kind of good, but it makes me nervous..."_

Naruto Mind scape

Kyuubi sat quietly under the same tree where both she and Naruto usually met and talk. She watched over Naruto through his own eyes as a smile came across her face. "Naruto-kun is so nice to help her, but I can't help but feel jealous of her." She then noticed a bit of a nervousness in Naruto. "Nani, what's he nervous about?" Kyuubi wondered as she took a quick dip into Naruto's thoughts. _"Why do I feel so nervous? What are those soft pillow like mounds against my back? They feel kind of good, but it makes me nervous..."_

Kyuubi had just caught that thought from Naruto himself. Her face suddenly reddened from both embarrassment and anger, her fox ears flattened down and her gaze went down to her own chest. "Mine are bigger...Hmph" Kyuubi said very jealously. She slowly calmed down as she couldn't do anything anyway. The normal mature and calm Kyuubi was obviously jealous. "Naruto-kun...I why look at her when you have me to look at when you want!" Kyuubi shouted to the sky of the mind scape of Naruto. "I'm his Hime...his Kyuubi-hime..." Huffed a jealous Kitsune princess.

With Naruto

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, he had gotten a bit used to the nervous feeling he was receiving from the female Uchiha. "Sugoi, almost there..." the sight of the Uchiha Estate cold be seen drawing closer and closer. The sight of this caused Naruto to quicken the pace. Keeping his stealth, Naruto soon landed at the main entrance to the Uchiha property. He stood at the entrance as he looked at the beautiful night grounds. _"Its such a hard thing to believe that a place as calm and peaceful as this was littered with bodies and blood just a few years ago"_

Memories of the sight of the Uchiha grounds returned after all these years. Naruto shivered a bit from the thought of the mangled, sliced, and skewered bodies of Uchiha clan. But now, the ground which blood had fallen onto, was now a very beautiful sight to see. The fireflies flew around the small lake area in the center of the Uchiha property, many plants and flowers decorated the area making the grounds very colorful and flourish. Naruto could also see that the house was kept in very good condition as the homes looked as if they were just built. _"This place is beautiful...Itachi-sensei is lucky to live in a place like this...but I'd rather live at my Otou-san's estate. Can't beat the giant ramen bowl water fountain" _Naruto smiled from under his mask at the memory of the ramen bowl fountain as he walked onto the property.

The moon shined down onto our hero as he drew closer to the main door of the main house of the Uchiha clan. Satsuki once again shivered and snuggle even closer to the back of Naruto, causing another moment of unknown nervousness. _"Kuso...its the weird nervous feeling again...Maybe I should talk about this with Kakashi-sensei or Ojii-san."_

Normally, Naruto would have gone to Itachi for advice since both were closer in age, but... _"Something is telling me that I shouldn't tell Itachi-sensei I like this weird feeling of having his sister's soft...things squished against my back" _Naruto thought nervously while picturing what his sensei would do to him.

After a few quick seconds of walking, Naruto had finally made it to the door. "Finally...Kami, why is the door so far?" Naruto complain playfully to himself. He stood in front of the door and began to knock on the door politely. Unfortunately, the door suddenly slide open and revealed...

"YOU!!!!!!!!!" Came a shout from none other then captain Emo himself, Uchiha Sasuke.

Meanwhile

Sasuke was not happy, not happy one bit. _"Damn that bastard, how dare he? How dare he show me up in front of everyone at the academy! I am an Uchiha, I am to be granted with the greatest power of all! Who the hell does that...that...Dobe think he is!? I must become stronger...I will kill the man who killed my clan...weather it is this Orochimaru guy or my own Nii-san" _Sasuke angrily thought as he looked at his bruised fist from the intense training he gave himself. His dark blue high collared shirt was a bit damp from the sweating he had done. His normally white shorts were now stained with dirt, torn a bit and also burned on the edges.

"Kuso, my kunai pouch...its outside.." Turning around, Sasuke looked grumbled as he continued to think about the cause of his problems. Sasuke placed his hand on the door and began to slide the door open. "All of this is because of..." Sasuke grumbled on as the door was finally open revealing out favorite ramen loving ninja. "YOU!!!!!!!!"

"Uh...Ohayo, good evening?" Naruto said calmly with a innocently smile under his mask.

"Its because of you! You Dobe!! Rawr!" Sasuke suddenly dashed forward not noticing who Naruto was carrying on his back. "I'll beat you and show you what happens to people who embarrasses someone of the Uchiha clan!" Naruto jumped back and began to dodge the kicks and punches being sent his way from the Uchiha. Of coarse this fight would be a peace of dango for the Kyuubi's container, but the safety of his passenger was more important.

"Sasuke-teme! Wait! Baka!!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another kick that was being sent towards his head. "Sasuke-teme, don't you see I have your sister! You might hit her!!" Sasuke instantly stopped and finally noticed Satsuki alseep on the blond's back. Naruto smiled and let out a sigh under his mask._"Finally the Teme gets it..."_

Sadly for Naruto, he didn't get the reaction he wanted. Sasuke suddenly charged straight forward towards Naruto once again, this time with a kunai in his hand. The ravened emo slashed forward with his kunai, "Now your planning to kidnap Satsuki-nee-chan, I'm going to stop you and show everyone that I am stronger then you!" Naruto leaned back letting the blade of the kunai just swipe pass his face, but making sure Satsuki was far from harm.

"You Teme, what in the the nine levels of hell has gotten into you!? What kind of thinking is that? I was just here to-" Naruto was interrupted by a small barrage of shurikens courtesy of Sasuke. "Kuso..." Naruto said to himself as he jumped back in order to dodge the on coming shurikens. A shuriken was headed towards Naruto's face as he quickly leaned to the side to dodge it, suddenly two came from each side. Naruto sighed annoyingly and lumped into the air to dodge the side coming shurikens. Unfortunately, one more suddenly came for him while in mid-air, of coarse under normal conditions, Naruto would easily shift to the side in mid air to allow the kunai to pass by his side, but Satssuki preverted that. For is he did, Satsuki would have gotten hit by the shurken. _"Damn Teme, the only way is to..."_

"Arg!!" Naruto shouted painfully, as the shuriken embedded its self into Naruto, luckily for Naruto he had shifted to the side a bit and the shuriken struck one of his shoulders instead of something vital. The blond shinobi landed on his feet and looked at his wound for a bit then at the now smirking Sasuke. "That's right dobe, how does it feel to be beaten by one of the most powerful clan members?"

"Pfft... I already experienced it before...this is far from what I experience" Naruto said with a bit of a smirk under his mask. He pulled the shuriken out from his shoulder and tossed it to the ground. He felt the warm blood flow out of his wound. _"Kyuubi-chan isn't healing this one...I guess she thinks that I can win without her healing abilities...well she is right!"_

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes and set his glare towards Sasuke while checking to see if his passenger was unharmed. "Sasuke-teme, I'm going to tell you once more...I am not kidnapping Satsuki-san, all I'm doing is returning her home. That is all..." Explained Naruto as he continued to glare at the younger male Uchiha.

"Shut up Dobe! That's what you are! A dobe!! Your nothing compared to me, an Uchiha, a true Uchiha!" shouted the now enraged Sasuke who began to charge towards our hero. "I will defeat you and show that your show yesterday was nothing but a fluke!!!"

Naruto sighed once again as he saw how sloppy his opponent's attack had gotten. "Baka, your letting yourself be clouded by your own judg-"

"I said shut the hell up!" Sasuke shouted once more in a rage while interrupting Naruto's statement. A kunai drawn in his left hand, he drove the kunai towards the chest of the masked blond looking to end this fight quickly.

Naruto could see that attack coming from the moment he saw the kunai being pulled out from its holster. In a very swift and light footed movement, Naruto side stepped and completely avoided the kunai.

"_How did he move so fluently!? I never even saw his movements!?" _Sasuke thought to himself in a state of surprise. It was that moment that Sasuke was wide open for an attack and he knew it. _"I'm open, I need to-" _"Gaah!!" Sasuke was suddenly snapped out from his thoughts by the lack of oxygen in his lungs thanks to a very strong and stiff knee by none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Why? Damn...how could our difference in power could be so different? We are both the same ages and yet...he is so much stronger then I. Me, an Uchiha, a pure blooded Uchiha. I should be the one to have that power...not this dobe...he doesn't know what kind of life I had!"_Sasuke angrily thought, his anger continued to rise, but his legs felt as if they were ready to give up. "Kuso...only one...hit?" Sasuke asked weakly while gasping for the needed air to flow into his lungs.

"of coarse Teme, only ONE hit from me...and you already feel your legs about to give up don't you." Taking a few steps back, Naruto looked at the gasping Sasuke. A smirk came across his face as he actually enjoyed embarrassing the Uchiha and hurting the pride and ego of the high and mighty Uchiha Sasuke. "...Like I said earlier, before you had rudely interrupted me. You let your rage cloud your judgment, this obviously made your fighting style very very verry very...very sloppy. It was so sloppy that I think I almost shit my pants because of it"

Sasuke coughed a few times before answering very angrily. "Who are you to give me tips about my fighting style...my style is near perfect! You DOBE!!!" In a anoher blinding rage, Sasuke prepared himself to attack Naruto once again. Though, luckily for Sasuke, one of the giant sliding door of a random house slid open and came a very familiar voice.

"Sasuke, that is enough!!!" The voice boomed directly towards Sasuke. The said boy instantly stopped and turned his head towards the voice. _"That voice!? It can't be...no...he couldn't...he better not have..." _Sasuke nervously thought.

"Yo, Itachi-sensei" Naruto casually greeted towards the man copying the laziness of another familiar masked person with sliver spiked hair.

Itachi stood at the door way, wearing a simple purple shinobi shirt and black shinobi cargos. His dark ebony hair was hung in its signature pony tailed fashion. Beside him stood the mother of all three of the surviving Uchiha children, Uchiha Mikoto. Still dressed the same as earlier, a warm smile was seen upon her face. "Welcome home Sasuke-kun" Mikoto greeted her middle child.

Sasuke stood there still in shock for a few more seconds, "...Nani!?!? Kaa-san!!! What are you doing with Itachi!? Get away from him now!!" Getting into a defensive position, Sauske prepared to charge towards his older brother planing to 'save' his mother.

"Onegai Sasuke-kun, you do not have to attack your Nii-chan" Mikoto announced strongly along with her continuing warm smile. Itachi simply looked at his younger brother with a sigh. "Sasuke-itoto...I don't mean any...harm, I never did..." Itachi took a step forward towards his brother.

Sasuke's fingers twitched as they were prepared to pull out a few shurikens out of his pouch at anymoment. "Itachi! Get back...grr...this is just a trick! You were the one who killed our-"

"Sauke-kun!!! That's enough, how dare you speak of your older brother like that! Itachi-kun may be quiet and silent at times, but he would never do something like that!" Mikoto's looked at her youngest son while giving out her lecture. Her face shown anger and a hint of disappointment.

Naruto stood there while watching the scene unfold. He raised a curious eyebrow towards Mikoto, _"Silent and quiet? Oh Kami, he has gotten far from being quiet then before...sure, he isn't as loud as I remember Ino-chan and Sakura-chan were but Itachi-sensei was far from being a silent rock." _Naruto continued to watch this turn of events with great interest.

"But Kaa-san! How can you trust him just like that!? Itachi...killed our clan, our family!" Itachi took another step forward towards the bawling Sasuke. A monotone looking face was plastered on the face of Itachi as he and everyone listening noticed the vacant brotherly suffix Sasuke had once used towards Itachi. "...Itachi, I remember! I remember that day, I remember seeing everyone on the ground dead! I remember that night! You can't fool me!" Sasuke retorted still talking with his confused rage.

Itachi continued waking towards the enraged Sasuke while keeping a calm expression on his face. "Sasuke-itoto...calm down...and think about that horrible day...long ago. I know I did attack you, but it was...it was required in order to protect you from harm-" "Thats a lie! You kicked me to the side because I was in your way! You where going to kill me just like with the rest of the clan! I know the truth! You can't lie to me!" Interrupted Sasuke.

Mikoto frowned and also began walking towards her youngest son. An angry face came across her face. Rage and disappointment filled her eyes as she stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Don't you dare talk to your Nii-san like that! You have to understand what truly happened that night!" Her voice began to calm down as the two Uchihas where at arms length from Sasuke. "I know its hard to understand at the moment but just...trust him...onegai...just trust Itachi-kun...he is your Nii-san after all..." Mikoto's voice had toned down to a calm and soothing sound towards Sasuke. A calming smile was faced to Sasuke as he stared at it confusingly, not knowing what to do next.

"...Kaa-san? Why do you...believe Itachi? How could you...just accept him back just like that?" Sasuke looked at his mother and brother who was standing a bit behind of Mikoto. His hand twitched upon reflexes towards his Kunai pouch but did not grab anything. His eyes kept his gaze on both his mother and older brother.

Mikoto smiled even more, her face seemed to brighten as she felt as if they began to progress. "Its real easy Sasuke-kun...I believe him fully because of one reason...its because he is...Itachi...my son and a part of our family..." Mikoto slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke into a warm embrace. Itachi also walked up with a surprisingly handsome smile. "Sasuke-itoto...are willing to believe me?"

Sasuke looked at his older brother in silence for a moment. His eyes studied the elder Uchiha as he was still a bit confused with what to believe. _"Should...I? Kaa-san seems to believe Itachi...and she has never been wrong about things like this..." _"Ouch!" Sasuke was suddenly brought out of his thoughts for a moment by a very familiar pain on his forehead. "Foolish Itoto...you spaced out...so do you believe both me and Kaa-san?" Itachi asked while giving his younger brother another one of his signature forehead pokes.

"Itai! That hurts...Itachi...-nii-san" Sasuke said with the added suffix to his elder brother while rubbing his now red forehead. Mikoto smiled as he released the embrace of his son. "Arigato Sasuke-kun...now its getting late why don't we go inside...oh, we forgot about that blond haired boy who was carrying Tsuki-chan!" All heads turned towards the direction of where both Naruto and Satsuki would be.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Itachi asked. "Ra...men...ramen...Ramen no...jutsu..." Came a mumble voice of one sleeping Uzumaki Naruto on the enter ace of the Uchiha house. Beside him laid the young Satsuki, leaning on his shoulder while still having the black jacket of Naruto's wrapped around her body for warmth.

"Aw...they look so adorable..." Mikoto said in a very fan girlish way. Itachi looked at her with a raised brow, "Uh...yeah...lets just get them inside..." Sasuke huffed as he still held a bit of annoyance towards the blond, but he decided to just save for later. "Hai...lets get Satsuki in...forget about the blond dobe."

Mikoto went and picked up Satsuki from Naruto's shoulder, she then turned to face Sasuke with a dangerous motherly smile. "Sasuke-kun...that wasn't nice...why don't you set up a nice room for that blond boy while Ita-kun carries the boy...or else..." Sasuke gulped and nodded, but tried to keep his coolness...or what was left of it. "Che...w-w-whatever..."

Itachi smiled at his little brother as he picked up his student and entered the house with his family. A smile was across his face as he looked towards his brother. The once warm smile disappeared and suddenly took a mischievous form. Mikoto saw the change and looked towards her oldest son. "Ita-kun? What's with that look? Is there something wrong?" Itachi looked at her and shook his head as they all entered the main living room. "Nothing its just something I want to ask Sasuke-itoto..."

Turning around upon hearing his name, Sasuke gave a look of curiosity towards Itachi. "What is it? I wanna get to bed..." Itachi's mischievous smiled returned as they continued walking with their mother to both the spare rooms and Satsuki's room. "So...Sasuke-itoto...I heard you kissed that Inuzuka boy..."

"..." Mikoto turned and faced Sasuke the very moment she heard that sudden news about her youngest son.

"..." Sasuke was completely speechless. A blush of embarrassment heated up his face. _"Damn..."_

"...hehe" Itachi smiled teasingly though inside he felt a bit...uncomfortable with the news he had announced towards his brother. _"Oh Kami...what kind of Itoto do I have?" _Itachi shook his head just before he returned his attention towards Sasuke.

A few more moments of silence and the sound of a cricket doing its thing with the sound, the silence would suddenly be broken by the rumbling voice of one Uchiha Mikoto. "NANI!!!! SASUKE-KUN YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?"

Itachi instantly began to enter a loud laughing fit as he watched the torture on his Itoto commence. Sasuke on the other hand was not enjoying this kind of attention. He groaned annoyingly and tried to reason with his mother, "Its not my fault!! It was the dobe's fault! He made me do it!" Sasuke pointed towards the sleeping blond while shouting.

Mikoto suddenly went silent once again. Her Uchiah coal black eyes stared at Sasuke for a few moments before... "NANI!! GOOD KAMI!!!! ITS ACTUALLY TRUE!!!?? I THOUGHT ITA-KUN WAS JUST KIDDING AROUND, BUT...OH KAMI, NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE..." Mikoto's voice soon began to return to a normal volume as she continued to speak. "...hai it does...now its completely makes sense why you avoid and female contact beside me and Tsuki-chan..."

Surprisingly Sasuke blushed at his own mother's words, though trying to hide it, Itachi had caught the blush and rose an eye brow. _"So its true!? I was just teasing and didn't believe in that rumor about my brother but...could it be? Could this teasing of my brother's sexuality be true...could he really...could he be just a little bit...could he be...a...a...Fairy!?!?!?"_

"Sasuke-_kun_ we need to talk about something tonight..." Mikoto turned to Itachi with an smile, but one could easily see that it was truly an evil smile. "...Ita-kun, could you put both your blond friend in one of the spare rooms for the night and Tsuki-chan in her room..." Though being asked in a sweet tone, Itachi knew instantly knew what kind of tone that meant when a woman used it. _"Kaa-san isn't asking...she is telling and making me do it...I better obey or else...my poor Icha Icha Paradise will suffer once again...sniffle..." _

Itachi let out a small sniffle before creating a **Kage Bunshin**that appeared beside himself and took Satsukiu off of Mikoto's hands. The two Itachi quickly walked towards the rooms of the two sleeping genins. _"Better hurry...I don't wanna see what Kaa-san has ins tore for Sasuke-itoto...as much I don't wanna admit it...Kaa-san is a bit...crazy..."_

Itachi thought to himself while tucking in his little sister for the night. A smile came across his face as he walked up to the sleeping form of Satsuki. Handing over Naruto to the **Kage Bunshin **beside him, Itachi bent down and gave his little sister a brotherly good night kiss on the forehead. A very rare warm smile shined on the face of Itachi, _"Satsuki-imouto...you can sleep peacefully tonight...Itachi-nii-chan is back...and I'm going to protect all of you..."_

Itachi then walked out of the room of Satsuki and looked left and right, looking for a door that lead towards an empty room for his student to sleep for the night. "...There are more rooms then I remembered" Itachi said blankly with a sweat drop. With a shrug, both the clone and Itachi simply entered the room beside Satsuki. The room wasn't much, well for an Uchiha's taste, but it was perfect for everyone else. A medium size window allowed the moonlight to shine through. A few expensive furniture decorated the room to a mood fit for a person of middle to low-higher class, a giant fluffy bed laid in the middle of the room as if it was the main attraction for the room.

Quietly entering the room, Itachi gently laid Naruto down onto the bed. A simplar smile came across the features of Itachi. _"Naruto-kun...we have traveled and trained over these few years. Slowly I began to see you as one of my own brothers...a little brother I should say. Naruto-itoto, good night and good luck with your team tomorrow..." _Itachi gave the sleeping blond a brotherly and family ruffle of the hair before leaving the dorm of Naruto.

"_I guess I'll check on Kaa-san and Sasuke before I go to bed..." _Itachi thought as he returned to the living room only to find a giant pile of Yaoi Magazines all around with Sasuke being 'forced' to read it by Mikoto. "Sasuke-kun...do not denie it, you like yaoi just like your mother...we can talk all about yaoi things and have chats about Yaoi pairs..." Mikoto turned the page of the magazine which she held up, the next photo was revealed to be a very hand some man holding another man's- "AHHHHHH!!!" Two screams where heard at that very moment. One scream came from the obviously in denial gay Uchiha child, Sasuke though if one would listen to the scream, one could find the scream to be a bit force, thus giving ideas on which is Sasuke's true sexuality. The other scream was a scream of terror, a terror so horrible it had the ability to interrupt the author himself, the said scream belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"...bad...bad...bad...image...must have...my precious..." Itachi weakly and quietly said to himself while walking away from the picture. Soon, the semi-mentally scarred Itachi made it to his old room. Itachi looked around a bit as he noticed nothing had been changed. The room seemed to have been untouched by human and only time, in other words...it was dusty as hell. "...Kuso, I thought my room would be kept in good condition as the others...but I guess I was wrong...I'll clean up later, right now its time for..." Itachi blurred and appeared on his a bit dusty but giant bed with just his shinobi shorts on and a familiar orange book. "...time...its time for...PORN!!!"

Meanwhile in Naruto's Room

Naruto slept peacefully in the very comfortable bed. He tossed a bit as he heard the sound of Itachi scream the unnessisary word 'porn.' A sleepy frown came across the sleeping form of Naruto as he mumbled in sleep as he heard Itachi. "...Ero...Tachi...Ero-Itachi..."

**A/N: Hey guys, nothing to say, but read and review along with sending me your opinions about if Temari should be in the harem. There is one more spot for a girl or else I'll have to either close that last spot or give it to a random other girl in the story.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who gave me ideas of this story and some very important and helpful information too. Though I'd like to thank my new beta, but since I we have a bit of a problem right now with a few Internet problems, but none the less, arigato Seimika for your ideas and opinions so far.**

**Mangekyo Itachi...Rawr **


End file.
